


From slave to Ravager

by cats_udonta



Series: From Slave to Ravager series [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Origin Story, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Slavery, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Violence, Visions in dreams, extremely slow moving, ties into the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_udonta/pseuds/cats_udonta
Summary: What started out as a routine job, ended in a way no one could have predicted.Yondu was a battle slave for more than 20 years; the Kree's very best. Now, he's a Ravager. But adjusting to a new way of life is easier said than done.A fanfic that trails Yondu's life from slave, all the way to captain, and everything in between.





	1. Of Halo and Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To enhance your reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBt78I-yujQ&list=PLPMqpzTjZbjIzZyTZ9onP_bML-W5mzYwk&index=7

Prologue 

Stakar and his crew were known throughout the galaxy for their prowess in combat and staying absolute. Whether it be to the rules of the Ravagers, or a deal, Stakar Ogord and his crew never compromised. 

These very qualities drew attention from those who would normally never even bother with his kind. And in Stakar's opinion, this was both a positive and a negative. Positive in the way that kept the units from coming in droves, and negative because he had to deal with trash, like the Kree. 

But when someone is offering you 900,000 units to transport a drug, you don't ask questions. You don't say no. You simply accept and do as your told. 

Twenty three crates of Halo sat stacked in the captains quarters and away from the crew. Halo tasted absolutely disgusting, but was non addictive and worked almost immediately. Advertised to doctors as a pain free, conscious, option for surgery for patients that could not use, or refused, anesthesia, Halo quickly spread beyond it's use and into the hands of armies and drug addicts alike. 

Stakar trusted his crew, but he was well aware that addiction and temptation could sway even the most loyal of men. Thus, he made the decision for them, and simply kept it under lock and key.

Working for the Kree always came with it's share of risks. Easily offended and aggressive, the Kree were the very sort of people you had to tip toe around. His crew had bitched and moaned ad nauseam about how 'working with Kree was never really worth it' and how they'd 'rather eat a bullet than spend more than a moment on fucking, Hala' 

And if Stakar was honest with himself, he was just about ready to eat a bullet too, if his crew didn't stop complaining. Thankfully, with the planet in sight, his deal was coming to a close. 

 

Chapter 1:

As expected, the Kree general was a miserable cunt. Apparently two things only mattered to a Kree: battle and perfection. If it was broken, it could be fixed. If it existed, it could be broken and rebuilt again and again until perfect. Sadly, this did not extend to their manners. More's the pity.

“Twenty three crates of Halo, as promised.” Stakar held one crate in his hands, and motioned to the rest of the ship with his left “You will get the rest when I get my units” 

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the mechanical cacophony of Hala's mechanical city. Neither Stakar or the general had spoken a word. Both men, stubborn to a fault, had stayed locked in a stare down over what to do next. 

“In time, you will have the units you so desperately covet.” the general began “however, I do believe it would be beneficial to you, to witness the true glory that you will be contributing to.” 

Martinex, Stakar's right hand man, and Aleta, his wife, briefly shared a worried glance before turning their gaze back to the proceedings before them. Normally, if a deal was suddenly changed, Stakar and his crew would have immediately ended it. However, 900,000 units was something they simply couldn't afford to loose

Knowing the General would not budge from his position, Stakar reluctantly agreed. All but two of his crew – his wife and Martinex – were to stay behind and guard the ship, while the rest went ahead.

From his position on the ship, Krugarr waved his fingers in an arc and two orange holographic hands popped up in a thumbs up position. 'We'll be here waiting' was the implied message.

Stakar followed the Kree admiral to the arena. Like the rest of Hala, it exuded an air of superiority and looked the image of militaristic precision. Behind him, Martinex and Aleta followed at a distance, ready to to rush to his aid if need be.

The first thing all three of them noticed upon entering, was just how massive it was. “could probably fit, like, three armies in here” Martinex said to Aleta, just loud enough for her to hear. 

The center of the arena was barren, save for two doors on either side and a slew of weapons that were scattered about. All in all, it both amazed and disgusted him.

They were lead to their seats, which were quite close to the center. As they each sat down, they frowned at the view. A perfect birds eye view of the center stage. Close enough to the carnage to see every painful detail, yet far enough away to not get splashed by blood and other bits. 

“It is quite fortunate that you chose this day to visit” he smiled “my prized fighter will be the main event.” the general turned slightly to address all three “he never disappoints. How blessed you are, for having the honor to witness history in the making!” 

His voice rose in volume as the arena began to fill “A slave who is without match! - ”

As soon as everyone was seated, the doors in the center began to open. Out stepped a massive woof – it’s jaws opened and an ear splitting scream ripped through the air 

From his place beside Ronan the Accuser, the announcer cried “Our champion, Yondu Udonta!”


	2. Of surprises and on the spot plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To enhance your reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWFA-1GaeFs&list=PL8ClL4ctzO0QHP7UyTIQiSy-0r3_bqykj&index=4

A young Centaurian walked into the ring. He was tall, had a prosthetic fin, was covered in scars and wore red and gold. His left breast and arm were covered by what seemed to be a jacket, and two thin ropes of gold wrapped around his right. His right arm was bandaged. Looking down, Stakar saw red trousers and around his waist was an embellished loin cloth. Bandages were the only thing covering his feet, sans his heel and toes. 

Upon closer inspection, Stakar noted, with a pang of sadness, that the boy's crest wasn't the only thing that had been 'improved'. Down the majority of the centre of his back, was a mechanical spine. A popular enhancement within those who worked more dangerous jobs, it gave the back more durability and allowed those with it to be much less concerned with things like breaking their backs if they fell from a considerable height. 

Given the amount of scars littering the back, around the spine implant itself, and the mechanical fin, Stakar highly doubted that Yondu had consented to any of these enhancements. 

Stakar's eyes traveled up the entirety of the implant, and grit his teeth when they landed on the collar. The implant, it seemed, wasn't just to keep their slave in one piece, it was also designed to keep the collar on and harder – if not outright impossible – to be removed by the slave. 

Yondu and the woof stood at opposite ends, poised to strike and kill. 

The announcer held his right hand in the air “Today, we will be witnessing a first in slave augmentation. Should the slave be victorious, it will mark a glorious day in Kree history. Imagine - “ the crowd excitedly talked in hushed tones over the proceedings “a slave, able to fight longer, harder and more efficiently.”

“Imagine” he voice began to rise in excitement “ a slave, who will live longer than ever before. Citizens, today we present to you, the beginning of a new era of slaves!”

All eyes turned to Yondu, excited and wanting. Martinex, Aleta and Stakar could barely contain their disgust, each word from the announcer and the people around them, making them more and more uncomfortable. Stakar's hands clenched in the fabric of his trousers in anger, though his face stayed neutral - not betraying any of the anger he felt. 

The announcer brought his hand down and cried “begin!” 

The woof was about three men tall. It had huge paws with equally huge claws, and stood on it's hind legs. It's jaw opened - so wide that each of it's four rows of teeth could easily be seen. Luckily, it's eyes were quite small and it's eyesight incredibly poor. When the announcer cried out, the woof went ballistic – chasing after the agile Centarian like a man on fire. Yondu dodged each swipe of the woofs sharp claws, and snaps from it's massive maw, jumping and weaving with practiced steps. 

One final jump, and Yondu had put considerable distance between him and his opponent. Then, he simply stopped moving.

“The hell's he doing?!” cried Martinex. 

The Kree general motioned to Yondu with pride “He is revolutionary! The first in a new era of slaves. More durable, obedient, and efficient than ever before. “ he sounded almost on the brink of ecstasy “capable of wiping out entire armies single handily!” 

“And those who fail to...preform to your satisfaction? What happens to them?” Stakar asked, while keeping his eyes trained on Yondu. 

“They become recycled and then we try again” he boomed “giving these useless whelps a purpose in life, far more kindness than they deserve” 

Stakar's lip curled in a thinly veiled look of disgust. 

Yondu held out his arms as if to say 'come get me' and then whistled. The crowd went silent, suddenly entranced by the dancing arrow that began to weave it's red trail as it rose higher and higher.

Then, with one sharp whistle, it zipped toward the woof. Once, twice, three times – Yondu walked forward, each whistle causing the arrow to pierce the thick hide of the woof over and over again, slowly turning it into swiss cheese. 

The woof shook it's head, producing a low keen. It fell to the ground, blood pouring from it's wounds. One final whistle and the creature was dead.

There was silence. Woofs were terrifying creatures, capable of tearing through people like a hot knife through butter. If one wanted to kill a woof, it would take a small army and heavy fire power. Yet, they just witnessed the impossible – a full grown woof, completely obliterated single handedly.

It was insane. 

Stakar and Aleta shared a look, as the crowed begun to cheer, both sharing a single thought **'we need to help him'.** whether that help was to assuage their own guilt, or the sudden impulse to do the right thing, all three knew that they could not – and would not – leave Hala without Yondu.

Placing her hand on Stakar's arm, Aleta leaned in to whisper in his ear “how?”

He gave her a grim smile and leaned in as well, until it looked as if they were kissing “don't worry, I've got a plan. Just be ready to bolt.” 

Stakar patted his wife's hand and turned to the Kree. He put on his best bullshit smile and tried to sound as excited as possible “What you've shown me here today..simply amazing. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to discuss with you the details of our deal” _'and put a bullet in your head, you disgusting fuck'_ he thought. 

The Kree general looked ecstatic “let us go somewhere more private” as he stood he added “It seems I was right in choosing you. So glad we could come to an understanding.”

\--

Martinex and Aleta followed Stakar and the general down the steps. Aleta turned to Martinex and motioned for him to get in position, both ran toward the left careful as not to be seen.

A plan with a high probability of death or failure, or both. Wasn't this the very sort of thing they gave other Ravager's flak for? Aleta shook her head, no time to be worrying over such things.

It took no time at all for people to start clearing out, and soon enough, the only people that remained were Aleta, Martinex, a lone slaver and Yondu.

Each crouched low to the floor, weaving in and out of the rows of seats, and moving ever closer to the middle of the arena. From their position, they could see the slaver grasp the back of Yondu's collar – and the gasp of pain that followed.

In hindsight, the Halo's true purpose was obvious, or rather, obvious to those who wern't blinded by units. They tried theorizing, and had decided that the Kree was using it for warfare and to heal their soldiers. They were right, just not in the way they'd hoped.

“Hurry up!” the slaver yanked on the collar, causing the boy to grit his teeth in pain. Aleta very nearly gave away her position by screaming out 'hey!', but was stopped by Martinex's hand over her mouth. He shook his head 'no' and pointed to the final row of chairs that lead to the center.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Hala were mostly barren, save for the groups exiting the stadium. If life was like this everyday, it was little wonder why the Kree were so obsessed, there was nothing else to do. Unless you counted being a pompous asshole as a full time job.

The Kree general looked so very proud of himself. Each step he took had a bounce and he continued to talk endlessly. Did he ever shut up?

Stakar followed close behind, his hands clasped behind his back and face masked into impassiveness. Staying calm through such circumstances was an incredible struggle, but he was managing. Or rather, he was managing...

“And once he expires” the general said, as if discussing the whether “we will disassemble him. And from the knowledge we gain, we will be able to replicate-”

Until the Kree bastard just had to open his mouth again.

Stakar spoke to the general from his position behind the man, gun pressed to the back of his head. He leaned in and whispered just loud enough for the Kree to hear, voice cold and unforgiving “we Ravagers don't deal in kids. ” The click of the safety being removed, echoed loudly through the silent streets.

“Deals off” The General's head snapped forward from the force of the blast, blood splattering onto the ground below. His body soon followed.

“....shit” doing anything on impulse was generally considered a bad idea. Killing the general in a public area (though, he wasn't entirely sure he could call it that, considering the lack of foot traffic) was definitely one of them.

It wasn't as if he was sorry he did it, absolutely not. As Stakar grabbed the general by the lapels and dragged him behind a very convenient stack of crates, he muttered “should've kept your mouth shut” the body was thrown a little harder than needed, looking very much like a puppet with it's strings cut as it fell between the walls and the crates“ look at what ya made me do”

Someone would notice the blood, it was just a matter of time. Stakar rushed back toward the arena, hoping Aleta and Martinex were having more luck then he was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aleta and Martinex shared one final look and then ran down the stairs. The slaver turned to face them, jerking Yondu in the process and causing the younger man to cry out.

“What the fuck?”

Aleta and Martinex raised their blasters, aiming for the mans head “Release him! or we'll shoot!” well, they were going to shoot him regardless, but he didn't need to know that.

The man laughed “release him? Are you fucking kidding me?” he let Yondu go, and pointed to the pair “kill them.”

Yondu looked at them, and then back at the slaver and made no move to do as told. The man snarled and cuffed Yondu upside the head “I said KILL THEM!”

And still, Yondu did nothing.

“Are you deaf?!” he reached for his belt “KILL. THEM!”

Yondu was at a crossroads. He could obey his master and kill these criminals, or he could go with them and maybe, just maybe, find a kinder master amongst them.

It was not an easy choice.

The slaver pulled the energy whip from his belt and snapped it near Yondu's feet, delighting in the way the young Centaurian cowed and the loud crackle it gave as it connected with the ground.

He hated the Kree. He hated being in pain. He hated being scared.

The whip was raised, poised to strike across Yondu's back. So caught in his own thoughts, he could only barely make out someone yelling.

A loud shot

And then silence

“I mean, I'm not arguing with the results” Martinex walked over and nudged the dead slaver with his boot “probably could have done it a bit quieter though. Not gonna be long before their forces are up our ass.”

“Then we'll just have to move quickly” Aleta placed her blaster back into it's holster and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A woof is a creature that I created. It looks like a bear spliced with a dog, with the jaw of a snake. It can swallow an entire deer whole and is known for being incredibly violent. It is hunted for it's fur.
> 
> Yondu's fin is the tall one from the second movie.


	3. Of freedom and paper people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's in a hurry, Yondu's overly cautious, and we finally get on the fucking ship.
> 
> To enhance your reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjN72_xHHJI&list=PLPMqpzTjZbjIzZyTZ9onP_bML-W5mzYwk&index=4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest, and shortest amount of time, Stakar has ever had to explain the Ravager code to someone. He's secretly proud he managed to condense it so well.
> 
> If it reads awkward and rushed, that's the point. When yer in a hurry, you don't have time to over explain shit and try to sound all cool like in the movies lol. 
> 
> like it? hate it? feel free to comment below :D (also, chapters will be getting longer now that we're on the ship)

The one good thing about people who never shut up, is that they're usually so busy running their mouths that they walk at a snails pace. Stakar booked it through the doors and was met with an interesting sight.

Aleta and Martinex were covered with flecks of blood, much like his leathers, and right at their feet, lay a body. Feeling childish, Stakar gestured to it as if to say 'guess I'm not the only one who's hot headed, eh?' 

Aleta responded with a middle finger.

Yondu watched the group with cautious interest, unsure of what to say or do. From what he could tell, they were decent people but....nice men't very little when it came to slavery.

He gazed at the body of his former master. 

How many times had he seen slaves fall for that fake honeyed routine, only for their hope to be crushed in the most brutal and cruel way possible? Too many. 

He braced himself as Stakar walked toward him, and was surprised when a strike never came. The man was in a hurry, that much was clear, and he spoke rather hurriedly “I've got a proposition for you, but you've got to decide now, because we don't have much time” 

Yondu dared to turn his gaze upward, almost meeting Stakar's “You can come with us and join my crew, or we drop you off at the next port and part ways. What do you want to do?”

As Stakar waited for Yondu's answer, he went around until he faced Yondu's back. He looked over the collar and the spine implant, searching for some sort of release button, or a switch. 

' _Wha' do I want?....is he jokin'?_ ' Yondu thought

' _Nah...maybe i's a trick question?_ '

Yondu stared at the body of his former master. Since they had killed his masters (if the blood on the mans leathers was any indication), then they had won him. Which meant he belonged to them now.

“There it is..” Stakar muttered. Along the base of the collar, right near the top of the spine, was a very small button. He pressed down and pulled the collar upward until it clicked, tab separating the two.

The answer was obvious “Take me with ya.” and must've been the right one too, because the man had removed his collar. 

The collar was roughly tossed aside. Stakar frowned. Underneath it, a stark contrast to the pale blue skin around his neck, was a slave brand. Very thorough people, the Kree. 

“We have to go. _Now_ ” Stakar grabbed Yondu's hand and started to run, Aleta and Martinex following beside him. He had so much to cover, and so little time to do so.“To be a ravager, you must adhere to the code.” 

They turned a corner “and there are three rules you must never break. One: Steal from everyone, but never from your clan”

“Two” several shots rang out, missing them only very narrowly “never backstab your clan. And - ” Stakar and Aleta shot back at the small group of soldiers that had begun to chase after them, nailing a few in the shoulder and leg, and smiling as they crumpled like paper. 

“Three: We don't deal in kids. If you can abide by these, then we wont have any problems. Break em” The ship was in sight, Martinex was yelling at Krugarr and Charlie-27 to start the ship “and yer gone. Got it?”

Yondu nodded “yes." Simple enough. 

But....

Yondu knew better than to assume things were going to be that simple; that they'd be forthright. Because there were always hidden rules, and lies. That's how it worked – and that's how it always would be. 

They bolted into the ship, breathless, but no worse for wear.

Stakar let go of Yondu's hand and started barking orders, Martinex took place by Stakar's side and Aleta took her seat near Charlie. With the ship locked down and ready to fly, each shot from the paper people's blasters did little more than chip the paint. 

Yondu pressed his forehead onto one of the ships windows, and breathed a small sigh of relief as Hala got further and further away. His future with his new master might be unclear, but one thing was for certain.

He extended his middle finger.

Hala, and all the Kree, could go fuck themselves.


	4. Of doctors and inner monologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the doctor, and Yondu provides some funny inner commentary and we meet Mainframe and Krugarr as well.

“Yondu, you're bleeding” Stakar's concerned voice cut through the Centaurian's distracted haze. 

It took several minutes after having cleared Hala, and one jump, before Stakar had realized his newest recruit had been left near the lower hanger deck. He was pleased to see that Yondu had stayed exactly where he'd been left, but happiness quickly turned to concern when he spotted the bloody footprints, and slowly growing pool of blood below said Centaurian. 

It also didn't escape his notice how quickly Yondu snapped to attention “my polgies', master. Won' happen again!”, the use of Master, or the fact he seemed completely unaware of his injuries. 

With a grim smile, Stakar approached the tense Centaurian, and patted him on the shoulder. Now that he wasn't in a hurry, Stakar was able to get a proper look at his new ward. His upper body was covered in scar tissue and cuts. Judging by the angle and look of said injuries, Stakar realized that Yondu hadn't managed to dodge the Woofs claws as well as he'd thought. 

Magenta blood on dark blue skin blended a little too well, to the point where one could easily mistake it for bruising or dirt unless examined up close. 

The ship, and especially it's floor, was hardly the cleanest thing in the galaxy. There were many times when his men had come back injured and fallen due to blood loss, only for the ships medic to box their ears over choosing such a poor place to pass out. 

Without warning, Stakar suddenly lifted Yondu into his arms and nearly laughed at the shocked expression on the boy's face. “Sorry son, but I can't have ya bleeding all over my ship” 

Stakar walked toward the infirmary, rambling the entire way in hopes that it would help Yondu relax a little “I'll never hear the end of it if I do. Vox once said 'floors are good for sleeping, not for healing' well, more like yelled, but you get the point.”

Through his rambling, Stakar would glanced at the boy. Brief moments of fear and confusion would flitter across Yondu's face, before being hidden behind a mask of indifference.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an age since he had felt the kind touch of another. Yondu knew only cruelty, and had learned that touch hurts and must be avoided at all costs. If he thought back, the only time he had seen a slave be carried – or dragged – was when they were sent off to be destroyed. A slave who couldn't walk or was too sick, was a slave that was useless. 

After all, there was no point in wasting resources and time on something that could be immediately replaced.

He stiffened.

Stakar was going to dispose of him! there simply wasn't any other reason why he'd waste the energy in carrying him like this. 

He was too busy trying to find a way to convince Stakar he was still useful, to pay attention to what his master was saying. Now and again, Stakar would glance at him, before looking away, which only added to his increasing panic and confusion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The medbay doors opened to reveal an impressive collection of beds, medical equipment, and the like, and in the corner, muttering rapidly to himself while hunched over a table, was a very odd looking Xandarian.

“Got a patient for ya” buggy eyes snapped to the source of the noise, jowls jigging with every move and his gut rippling like waves. 

“On the cot – yes, yes – right over there please” Vox pointed a meaty finger to the cot closest to the wall and rose from his seat with a huff. 

' _he feedin' me to that thing?_ ' Yondu watched the doctor waddle toward them, as Stakar placed him down on the cot. Of all the ways to go, Yondu never would have thought he'd be eaten – by a Xandarian no less. 

If a person could be the very personification of anxiety, the ships doctor would definitely be it. “Oh dear, that isn't very good – no it is not!” Vox, as he was named, pulled up a chair, sat down and took one of Yondu's feet in his hands. He turned Yondu's left foot this way and that, making sure to inspect every inch. Then placed it down on the cot, and did the same thing to his right. 

The soles of Yondu's feet were completely shredded. And if the old scar tissue was any indication, this was not the first time it had happened. 

Fear was momentarily forgotten as Yondu focused on Vox's jowls and how his stomach would bounce every time he moved ' _my god he's huge. Bet he eats like one o' them Traxian Hippos, fuckin' looks like one o' em too_.'

Vox carefully took Yondu's head in his hands and checked his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, then did the same to the entirety of his upper body. Yondu would have minded, but the commentary in his head was way too entertaining for him to care. 

“This - “ Vox pointed to Yondu's fin “and this - “ and then his mechanical spine “such a poor job! Who ever did this needs to have their license revoked!” his face went beet red, which, in turn, made him look more and more like a tomato. 

' _wasn't awares people could get so red._ ' Vox pushed him forward a bit, while he and Stakar talked. Every now and again, Vox would point and poke at his spine, before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

“Can you fix it?” asked Stakar. The reply was immediate “No!” 

It took five minutes of constant back and forth between the two, before they both decided the best course of action would be to examine the spine, fin and treat any and all present injuries. Hopefully the examination would give the doctor valuable information that could possibly lead to improvements in pain management or upgrades, but it wasn't guaranteed. 

Yondu hardly noticed what Vox was doing, until he felt a prick on the back of his neck, and the click of a trigger from an injector. He turned his head to look at Stakar and then promptly passed out.

\----

When Yondu awoke, the first thing he noticed was how soft and comfortable the blankets wrapped around him were, and how his feet and the right side of his face were merely a dull ache and covered with bandages. A far cry from the intense pain he'd feel each morning before being drugged up to the gills with Halo.

He opened his left eye and looked around the room as much as possible from his current position. It wasn't a very big room, but it was quite vast compared to the cramped cell he'd practically been raised in. To the left was a metal dresser, and beside it, a chair with what looked like a head resting atop it.

To his right, was a wall and – wait...

Careful not to move his head, Yondu looked back at the chair with narrowed eyes. The bot was in extremely good condition, so it being a simple decoration or trash, was out of the question.

Very slowly, Yondu sat up and then turned and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He didn't like that creepy ass bot head, didn't trust it either. It was as if it was watching him...

Just as his feet were about to touch the floor, a voice called out “Whoa there, friend” the head's eyes snapped open, causing Yondu to startle from his place on the bed 

“You're still healing!” a high pitched voice said.

 

“..ya can talk!”

The bot giggled “I sure can! The names Mainframe.” little carets appeared in her green eyes “and that's Krugarr” the aforementioned Lam slithered into the room, a bag in one hand and a note in the other. He held the note in front of Mainframe for a moment, until she had finished reading, and then crumpled it up and threw it away when done.

“Krugarr says, that Stakar and Vox are gonna come by later. “ Krugarr waved his hands in several quick motions; little pictures popping up and disappearing faster than Yondu could follow, however, Mainframe didn't seem to have any issues “He's still going?! Holy crap!”

“Who's still goin' on bout' what? The hell ya'll talkin' bout?” Yondu was trying so hard to be patient and obedient, but the continuous lack of knowing and confusion was wearing him thin. He knew he'd regret speaking out of turn later on, much like he regretted speaking out to that guard years ago, a mistake that got his teeth kicked in and left him with some seriously fucked up chompers.

“I've never seen Vox so mad!” Krugarr crossed his arms and nodded “after he finished bandaging you up, he spent the rest of the night ranting at anyone who'd listen! Going on and on about shitty doctors, and cybernetics, and, and..”

Krugaar pointed to his right eye and then where his toes would be “right! And how you almost lost your right eye and some of your toes cus of infection. “ she dropped her cheerful demeanour and took on a more serious tone “Stakar was really worried. Didn't take what Vox's examination uncovered all that well.”

Yondu frowned “I know masters' not too chuffed bout' me bein' all lazy. But it an't nothin' worth worryin' bout!” he reeled back at the glare Krugarr and Mainframe sent his way “Is that what you think this is all about? that he rescued you from that hell hole just to use as a slave?”

Krugarr reached into the bag and pulled out a folded, dark blue, almost black, ravager uniform “Hell no, silly! He rescued you, because he saw potential” Krugarr slithered over to the bed, and placed the uniform on Yondu's lap “The moment you stepped foot on our warship, you became a Ravager and part of our family. No more of this master and slave nonsense, ok?”

Every instinct screamed for him to ignore what was being said and to keep expecting the worst, that believing the best would only be delaying the inevitable.

“....ok” but for once, he supposed, having faith wouldn't be the worst idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if yer wondering what the spine looks like, the part you can see above the skin (what rests on the back) it's very flat and kinda looks like slightly blunted scales. The crap that attaches to the actual spine and nerve endings are under the skin. :D 
> 
> love it? hate it? have questions? please comment below.


	5. Of doctors orders and bending the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox gives orders to Yondu to keep off his feet, Yondu disobeys to go get his arrow back, and Stakar comes up with some creative punishment.
> 
> (Have keen eyed viewers noticed how Yondu acts toward Stakar vs the rest of the crew? )

“You must stay off of your feet for one week in order to give the nano gel time to work.” Vox's tone brooks no room for argument “If I see you up and about before this weeks end, I _will_ strap you to this bed. Do _not_ test me!” 

Being threatened by an anxiety ridden fat man, would have – in any other situation – sent Yondu into a fit of laughter. However, in his current position, and the fact that Stakar was overseeing...he wasn't exactly in a position to do much of anything.

And then there was the matter of his arrow.

Or rather, his lack of it. At some point, between the doctors office, and the room, Stakar must've confiscated it and placed it far enough away that his whistling couldn't reach it. Being apart from his arrow was like missing a part of himself, and it made him quite nervous and angry. 

He looked up as Vox continued to rant and rave. The beams were rather close together, which would make climbing them rather easy. In fact, if his assumptions were correct, he might be able to get around the ship just by using them and thus avoid having to step foot on the floor. 

Stakar nodded sympathetically and patted Yondu gently on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts “I know it's not ideal, but it wont be forever. Try to endure.” 

Stakar and Vox left, leaving Yondu and Mainframe to themselves. Yondu waited a good three minutes before quickly getting to his feet (and wincing at how much they stung). He grabbed hold of one of the beams and hoisted himself up, thankful that the one's above his bed were low enough that he could reach them by standing.

From her place on the chair, Mainframe called out “Yondu! You're not suppose to be out of bed! Get back down!”

“I gotta get mah arrow back!” He hoisted himself onto another beam above the one he was just on, and carefully sat down on it, mindful of his feet “You heard what Vox said -” she began, but was cut off by Yondu. “Yeah, don't use mah feet. And I wont. Don't need mah feet fer this.” 

He jumped, climbed and slowly slid around on his belly on top of the beams. It wasn't too hard to get around, the beams were rather close together, which made it relatively easy to traipse from one area to the other. Having one eye bandaged over did make things a little more difficult, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He just had to be more careful.

After all, he was used to having his body not work the way he wanted it to. 

As Yondu made his way from one section to the next, he'd pause for a moment and whistle, and when no arrow would come, he'd continue onto the next section. 

His fin had the ability to 'communicate' his whistle to the arrow up to 109.1 meters in length, which would make finding it a lot easier than crawling around and checking each room individually.

Unfortunately, Stakar's warship was fucking huge and Yondu's strength was slowly draining. It was becoming more and more difficult to continue jumping from one beam to the next, but Yondu was dead set on his mission and refused to quit. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sweaty and exhausted, Yondu rested his forehead on the cool metal's surface. If the arrow wasn't in this section, he honestly had no idea what he'd do. He couldn't go back, and he definitely couldn't continue. In other words, he was stuck. 

Yondu lifted his head and whistled. For a moment nothing happened, and then a ribbon of red light shot toward him. He caught the arrow with a practiced hand and delighted at finally having it back.

However, in the midst of his personal celebration, he failed to notice one very angry captain, and failed to consider the possibility of the arrow being in Stakar's personal quarters and said captain being present and noticing it suddenly shoot out the door. 

“Yondu! What the hell? how did you get up there?!” it was a complete mystery to Stakar how the younger man had gotten that high up in his current condition. The Centaurian froze like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Yondu at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed at being caught “I climbed.”

“You climbed?!” Stakar repeated, sounding exasperated. 

“Ya didn't say I couldn't. Just said ta not use mah feet, n' I didn't. Used mah arms and belly” said arms felt like dead weight.

Though furious, Stakar found himself quite intrigued. Every member on the ship had a purpose. For hours and hours, Stakar wracked his brain trying to figure out what skill Yondu might have that could benefit the ship. 

Since he was a battle slave, it was highly unlikely Yondu knew how to read or write, so keeping the ships logs and doing finances was out of the question. The odds of him knowing how to repair a ship and fly were also equally low, as was reading a map.

However, thanks to Yondu's little jaunt, Stakar was able to deduce several things about his ward. Yondu possessed an ability to think outside the box, was surprisingly nimble, and could think on his feet. And the way he took Vox's command and twisted it so he could abuse it without technically breaking it, showed Stakar a strange resourcefulness. 

A ghost of a smile flittered across Stakar's face for a brief moment. Yondu was the perfect thief, and had potential to be a wickedly competent tactician. All the pieces were there, he just needed some help. And help he would get.

But first, there were more pressing matters to attend to. 

“You have one minute to get your ass down here, son.” Stakar put his hands on his hips and gave Yondu a look that said 'disobey me at your own risk.' 

Well, the only way off the beam was down. 

Putting the arrow in his mouth, Yondu slowly, and carefully, lowered his body off the beam until the only thing keeping him from dropping was his grip. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, he was slipping. 

Normally, eight feet off the ground wasn't too bad, but with his feet in the condition they were in, the only option he had when he fell was to land on his back or his ass. Neither option was preferable, but what other option did he have?

Yondu tried to get his grip, but each try ended the same; his shaking arms at their limit. Thankfully, as Yondu fell – his arms finally having had enough – Stakar had noticed his struggles and was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

Both landed with an 'oomf', a little sore but otherwise fine. “Well, that's one way of doing things. “ Stakar snarked. Yondu took the arrow from his mouth and held it close, much like a child would when afraid of his favorite toy being taken away.

Punishment was a tricky subject when it came to ex slaves.

Normally, in a situation such as this, Stakar would give a firm slap and yell, until he was certain the point had sunk in. However, it was quite obvious that doing such a thing to Yondu, would be nothing short of a horrible idea.

Quite the conundrum, how to punish a slave...

Oh! “Although I commend your efforts” with Yondu in his arms, he began to make the walk back to his wards temporary quarters “I can't have a repeat of this. You need rest, and I need to know where you are.” 

Stakar managed to tap the communicator on his left wrist. A holographic screen materialized. At first, the only thing visible on the screen was a giant blue eye, until the man stepped back to reveal his face. 

“Charlie, I need you to meet me in the temporary quarters. I've got a new job for you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Yondu finally back in bed, Vox would never be the wiser. And for that, Stakar would be forever thankful, because he was not in the mood to listen to another days worth of bitching and complaining.

Yondu's heart was racing, though outwardly, he looked the very image of calm. What was the punishment going to be, and what did that giant fucker have to do with it? Were they going to strap him down like the doc said and make the Charlie guy keep watch? Oh he hoped not, he really did not like being chained. 

Loud footsteps made their way closer, impossible to miss. 

Boom, boom boom, then...silence. At the foot of the door, so large that he had to duck to enter the room, was Charlie – 27. He was heavily muscled and around 7 feet tall, and looked like the kind of guy that could snap a mans neck with his thumb and forefinger.

“Charlie, this is Yondu. Yondu, this is Charlie-27. I realize that keeping you cooped up in here and confined to this bed might not have been the best decision. “ Yondu was really starting to regret his little mission.

“So, I've decided that Charlie” he gestured to the man in question “and you, are going to be paired up. He will carry you around the ship, so you'll stay off your feet, and, you'll have full access to the ship while allowing me to know your location at all times.”

Stakar could tell that Yondu was a very independent person. Which made this the perfect punishment. Charlie-27 was very unyielding, and once he was assigned a job, he'd go at it like his life depended on it. With Charlie on his ass, there was no way that Yondu would be able to sneak off. 

And judging by the look on Yondu's face, the young man must've realized it too.

_'Awww fuck me'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tippy top of the ship is comprised of a fuck tone of metal beams and other shit. Since Yondu is quite spry and built for climbing, the beams were zero problem for him. He used his upper arms to get from point A to point B, which is possible, just extremely difficult. Yondu is nothing if not stubborn lol.
> 
> I got 109.1 meters from a youtube video. A dude did some calculations and hypothesized, that Yondu's fin can communicate to the arrow from a football fields length. I'll link the video if anyone wants it.


	6. Of I just met yous and I really don't like yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie-27 and Yondu arn't too happy about the arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the insanely gifted Jivvin: http://jivvin.tumblr.com/ (if you like her work, then please consider giving her blog a visit! :D )

“I do not like you” Charlie-27 said, standing tall by Yondu's bedside and looking down upon him with a frown.

Yondu said nothing, instead choosing to stare up at the larger man with narrowed eyes, wondering if Charlie liked much of anything, or if he had a permanent stick shoved far up his ass.

There was a very uncomfortable and strained aura between the two that was so oppressive that even Mainframe could feel it. Charlie-27 disliking having being saddled with a disobedient blue child, and Yondu sour over having to be stuck being watched like a baby by some miserable muscle-headed giant.

\------

There were so many other things he could be doing, had to be doing. But no. He had to play babysitter to a blue brat who couldn't even listen to simple commands. And to add insult to injury, the child wasn't even in uniform! Clothed only in tattered trousers and one of Stakar's old wife beaters. Utterly shameful.

Charlie sighed, and grabbed the folded uniform with one large hand.

He picked up the coat from the pile, and held it out to Yondu. His bad mood lifted a small bit when Yondu started to dress without being verbally told to do so. Charlie took note of the scars that littered Yondu's chest, and the ugly metal contraption that traveled the length of his spine, making a mental note to ask Stakar about it later.

It didn't take too long for Yondu to get fully dressed, minus the boots of course.

Like the rest of Stakar's crew, the uniform was very dark blue and regimental looking. Yondu's consisted of an overcoat that buttoned on the right with a rounded collar, rolled up sleeves that ended near the elbow, trousers, combat boots, and finger less gloves made of thin – yet durable – black material that went a little past where the sleeve ended. The ravager's crest rested on the side of his left sleeve.

There were some straps and a holster for his arrow, a knife sheath on the back of his belt and coat, and a throwing knife guard that was strapped to his right arm with multiple, smaller belts.

Charlie-27 watched with a raised brow, as Yondu examined himself dressed in Ravager gear. Yondu stuck his arms out and looked at every inch before moving onto the coat and then the trousers.

It was like watching a curious child discover something new and fascinating - greedily taking in every detail with wondrous eyes. The sight of which, was almost – _almost_ enough to make Charlie smile.

But not quite.

\-----

It took a bit of re arranging, and a few accidental pokes to the face, before Yondu was settled. They both silently agreed that keeping Charlie's arms free was a definite must, and that clinging to his back like a monkey was a no go either.

Eventually they decided that Charlie's right shoulder was the way to go. A position that allowed Charlie full use of his arms and the ability to sit and stand whenever needed.

However, there was one teeny, tiny problem.....

Every doorway was simply too small for their combined height – hell, even without Yondu on his shoulder, Charlie-27 had to duck to get through.

They discovered this when Charlie – swearing he had accidentally forgotten about his companion – had tried walking out of the room, causing Yondu to smack both his face and implant into the door frame.

“My apologies” his deep voice rumbled “I had forgotten you were there”

Yondu was not a small man by any means, nor was he light. 5' 10” and 190 pounds, he was well muscled and built like a tank. But compared to a man like Charlie, he looked like a tiny little waif.

 _'You an't sorry'_ Yondu thought venomously. Charlie-27 tried again, this time ducking under to the point of almost kneeling. He bent forward a little bit more than necessary, which almost caused Yondu to fall off of his shoulder – saved only by the tight grip on the mans collar.

\--

 

The walk to the main hanger deck was rather boring. As he had already seen on his previous jaunt, most of the ship looked the same. Each door a boring grey, muted tones throughout, and dark lighting that added to the cave like atmosphere.

“So...what kinda job do ya do?” Yondu asked.

Charlie said nothing, acting as if he hadn't heard the Centaurian speak.

“You tha ships pilot?” he tried again.

Still no answer.

Yondu was no stranger to the silent treatment. The rich, and other slave owners would absolutely refuse to even acknowledge the existence of a slave unless needed. As far as they were concerned, product doesn't talk and doesn't _need_ to talk. It must simply obey.

Over the years, Yondu had gotten comfortable with being quiet; seen and not heard. But Stakar had given them an order: 'stay off your feet' and 'watch Yondu'

All orders must be obeyed. So, Yondu tried again – eager to make friendly with his new partner (dubbed: mr stick up his ass) and appease his ~~master~~ Stakar.

“You one o' them mechanics?” with massive hands like that, it was doubtful that 27 could handle the delicate wires and such without breaking them. Though, there was no harm in asking...

And no surprise, there was no answer.

Yondu sighed.

“Navigator” Charlie finally replied, in a clipped tone.

“Navigator, hunh? So ya read tha stars r' summithin? Hows all tha work?” Charlie would have taken that as a poor attempt at humor, if not for how sincere the boy sounded.

He paused in his walking to turn his head toward Yondu “You do not know?”

“Wouldn't be askin' if I did.”

Charlie-27 blinked. Surely the boy was joking? there was no way that Stakar would willingly recruit someone who couldn't even read the stars.

What a ridiculous thought to even entertain.

“I read the stars. They tell me where we are and where we need to go.” He began walking again, this time a little faster, trying to make up for the lost minute he spent wasting time.

A sudden thought occurred to Charlie as they approached the main hangers doors _'Wait...Stakar doesn't mean for me to play teacher to Yondu, does he?'_


	7. Of maps and panics part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A situation that occurs due to assumptions on both ends and where no one is wholly in the right or wrong. Communication is a fantastic thing, maybe they should give it a try?

The main hanger was quite large. There were two seats at the front for steering the ship, though five could have easily fit. Large windows wrapped around half the room, allowing for ample view of the surrounding galaxy, and in the middle was a large clear table, and floating above it, a golden holographic star chart.

Charlie took his place in front of the holo chart, and swiped at it with a large finger, causing it to scroll. While all these new sights were interesting enough, Yondu's attention was stolen by equal parts curiosity and a want to touch.

Yondu leaned forward ever so slightly to try and touch, but was stopped by Charlie who gently grabbed the hand with his massive thumb and forefinger before he could make contact with the holo chart.

“Do not touch” 

He let go, and nodded – satisfied – when Yondu quickly returned to his original position on his shoulder. 

_'Do not touch'_ Yondu made note to remember that. Luckily, asking questions was still in the realm of allowed, even if doing so seemed to irritate Charlie to no end.

“So's, if ya read tha stars...” Yondu turned his head slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of the view outside and then turned back to face the chart “then why ya usin' that thing, instead of that?” he pointed to one of the windows. 

Charlie sighed “because of this” he drew a line through the screen, causing it to light up temporarily and beside it, in neat lettering the name _'Andromeda's sector'_ appeared. 

“Oh” he said simply, faking understanding. 

Very few slaves knew how to read and write. Those fortunate enough (or unfortunate, depending how you look at it) to have been sold late in life; who had gotten an education, were considered quite valuable and thus were placed into positions of scribe and personal servant to those of the highest ranking or royalty. 

Sex, lower servant, and battle slaves were never worth the time, effort, or cost to educate. Especially due to their low life expectancy and rate of replacement. 

There was one thing that all slaves learned early on, however, and that was adaptability. If you did not know how to do, then you learned. Those who could not learn fast enough or were too stubborn, always ended up the same: beaten within' an inch of their lives until they lost all semblance of self and sent to the lower rigs where they would work, doing mindless and repetitive tasks, until dropping from exhaustion or sickness.

Then they'd be disposed of and that was that.

Yondu could not read or write. It had never been an issue until now. Fighting, killing and violence was all he knew; all he had to know. But now, as he bit the inside of his cheek trying to squash out the fear that was beginning to grow, he realized that none of that would be much help here.

 _'Jus' calm down n' focus. Keep askin' n' yu'll get by'_ if he was careful, and bullshitted properly, then master and his crew would never find out. 

Randomly placed throughout the chart were bright blue swirls – each much brighter and bigger than the stars. 

“Whas' that?” Yondu pointed to one, causing Charlie to groan for the millionth time in an hour.

“Those are jumps” Charlie said, his voice taking on an edge. The thought of Yondu's questions being no more than a time waster or a game to see how many he'd answer before snapping, had definitely crossed his mind. 

Yondu wasn't stupid, far from it. He could tell Charlie was growing frustrated with his constant questions. And he knew that his next question would probably set Charlie off and end painfully for him. Despite that, he asked “Wut's a jump?” 

Charlie breathed in and turned his eyes upward as if praying to some unknown deity for the gift of patience. Reaching behind, he coaxed Yondu off of his shoulder and sat him down on the chair beside him. 

Yondu watched as Charlie double tapped the swirl and the word that popped up beside it _'jump X-1189213'_ . He dragged the description box onto the table and in front of Yondu. 

They locked eyes for a moment. Charlie-27 pointed to the description and said “read” before turning back to the chart and beginning to work. He promised Stakar he'd watch Yondu and keep him off his feet. This way he was able to work, answer Yondu's never ending questions, and keep the boy off of his feet all at the same time. 

It was brilliant. 

\-----

With a swipe of his blue finger, Yondu scrolled down and then back up – cringing at how long the description was. He scrolled up and down a few more times to waste time as he figured out what to do.

There was a little picture of three curved bars in the corner, probably an audio option, Yondu guessed. Audio wasn't an option though, because Charlie would hear and it would directly disobey the order he was given.

He couldn't read because he didn't know how to, and he didn't dare ask Charlie again.

Panic started to set in and grow rapidly. Yondu looked at the picture right beside the description and decided to guess the description based upon it. The jump itself looked like a clear honeycomb filter stretched out onto a portion of space. It glowed very, very slightly and looked flat. 

_'s' a gate?'_ noticing it's slight similarities to the holographic box in front of him, he turned said box on it's edge and fiddled with it, unaware of Charlie-27 watching him out of the corner of his eye.

 _'s' flat. Real flat'_ Yondu looked at the holo chart _'n' there's lots of em, too. Sos, Jumps must get ya somewheres?'_

There were so many questions. If Jumps were used for travel, then where did they go? How many existed? How were they made? Etc. His gaze went back and forth between the chart and box, trying desperately to figure things out.

\----------

One simple command. Read. That's all he had asked of Yondu, and yet it seemed to be far too much of a request. It was hard to focus on his job, when his attention kept being stolen by the constant movement of his companion.

He stopped to watch the younger man. Taking note of how Yondu would furrow his brow and bite his lip when passing over the description. Or the concentration and desperation he exhibited when looking between the two. 

If he didn't know any better, he'd swear the boy was acting as if he couldn't read. 

Ravagers who couldn't read weren't exactly uncommon. Most ravager clans would take in men and women, and the odd child, from all walks of life. Ex Nova Corp's to slaves. Didn't matter what you were, all that mattered was that you obeyed the code and the captain. 

Stakar's crew was different. A crew of six (including the boy), and a main ship far smaller and advanced than any other. Everything on the ship was top of the line, which included the team, too. Each crew member was specialized in at least one area, and possessed a keen mind and expert fighting abilities. 

They also all knew how to read and write.

It was not his place to question Stakar's decisions, but if the boy could not, in fact, read, then a heads up would have been nice. 

Charlie sighed, still staring at the boy from the corner of his eye. That was assuming if Stakar knew or not. Since the boy hadn't spoken up, it was doubtful he was ever going to do so.

He needed to be sure.

Charlie turned to address Yondu “Tell me...what is a jump?”

Yondu stiffened at the question, his mouth opened and closed several times before answering “s' a...s'a....gate?”

Charlie said nothing, neither confirming or denying what was said. Panic was starting to take hold, and Yondu was beginning to find it difficult to breathe and think. He stuttered out, looking at Charlie's scowling face “s' a...s'a – I ” 

27 stepped forward to approach the younger man, in hopes of helping to calm him down. But the he closer he got, the more panicked Yondu seemed to get. As Charlie reached out, mere steps away, Yondu froze in fear.

It was like a switch had been flipped. 

Ramrod straight, mute, breaths so shallow that it hardly looked as if the boy was even breathing, and his hands clenched the seat with so much force that Charlie was afraid he'd snap it. 

Charlie made a conscious effort to try and speak as quietly as possible and lowered himself until kneeling. Without looking away, he tapped on his communicator and called Stakar. The conversation was incredibly short, and ended almost as quickly as it had begun.

Looking down, Charlie noticed with a pang of sadness, that despite the fear, Yondu never once made an effort to make himself smaller or move from his current position. His bandaged feet stayed raised, never once touching the floor or the chair.

The conversation in the temporary quarters suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. _”He will carry you around the ship, so you'll stay off your feet”_

As did the one sided conversation he and Stakar shared after leaving Hala. He was so engrossed with his work, that he had effectively ignored everything Stakar had been trying to tell him. 

The only thing getting through, the second time around, was the mention of a trouble making new crew member. Everything else was brushed aside and lost in a sea of things deemed more important. 

Now he knew what Stakar had been trying to tell him: Yondu was a slave. The way the Centaurian continued to obey Stakar's command despite being scared shitless, painted a particularly gruesome picture. The teeth, the scars, how Yondu's uniform had been designed to cover as much skin as possible...all the signs were there and he had ignored them in leu of a negative image he had built, based upon a conversation he hadn't fully paid attention to. 

“I am _so_ sorry” Charlie whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the Holo Star Chart is quite large. It is horizontal and can be scrolled through by using one's finger and swiping to either side. It's so large, that one section can only appear at a time (one section being a single star system, and all of it's jumps). 
> 
> The table is much like the one that Tony Stark owns. You can 'hold' any hologram and manipulate it, but only if it's over the table. Once it moves off of it, it disappears. Info can be transferred with a swipe from the table, to the map, and even onto data pads. It's quite useful! 
> 
> Next chapter Stakar appears and we learn a little more about everyone involved.


	8. Of maps and panics part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets reveal a bit more of Yondu's past and things get cleared up

A barrage of memories came to the forefront of his mind, vicious and loud. 

Children crying, moans of those too weak to even lift their heads being dragged off to be disposed of, burning flesh and painful lessons learned. Pain. So much _pain_.

Enhancements burning, itching, bleeding. Voices mechanical, void of kindness: ' _Inhuman Centaurian subject 03, No sign of rejection of Prosthetic fin -'._ Faces - his mother and father he thinks - and units exchanging hands.

\------

Stakar walked into the room and made a beeline for the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down. “What happened?” he asked in an even tone, resting his chin on one hand and using the other to flip through the abandoned description box.

“I made a mistake, Stakar. I -” Charlie-27 paused in his speaking, breathed in, and decided to try again “I had a hypothesis. And I wanted to be sur-”

“We're going to have a talk later on, you and I” said Stakar as he quickly put the pieces together, cutting off Charlie mid sentence. Charlie nodded and decided to keep silent. Sensing that Stakar's anger and annoyance was barely being held in check and not wanting to set him off.

The chair made a slight squeak as it was moved back. Stakar stood and made his way toward Yondu, crouching low and gently placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. He looked down at Yondu's feet and then back up to meet his eyes.

“Yondu, well done” Stakar said.

\--------

Yondu could see Stakar in front of him, crouched low. Though his master spoke, he couldn't focus enough to make out what was being said. 

He shook his head as if to try and clear it, and bit his lip until it bled. The pain of doing so helped in driving the memories away, and returning his focus to the present time. When the fog had lifted, he became aware of the hand on his shoulder, and Stakar's left wiping the blood away with his thumb.

There was worry and another emotion that Yondu couldn't quite make out. He'd seen this only once before – from subject 04: Reiligha – after his Tahlei had been removed. He could barely move and had stayed collapsed on his front near the corner of the cell, and Reiligha...

Poor, sweet Reiligha. She laid down beside him, ignoring her own hurts, and comforted him as best she could. She was kind, so kind. And was killed not a week later by the hands of her master, who had deemed her defective. 

\------

Stakar's hands cupped the sides of Yondu's face, and leaned in until their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a moment, not moving or speaking, until Yondu broke the silence.

“Don' throw me way' “ Yondu's voice was shaky “m' srry, master, jus' please don' throw me way'. Ah'll do better n' wont fuck up no more, so's please don - ” 

“Yondu, stop” ever obedient, Yondu obeys. 

Stakar waited until Yondu was looking at him, instead of the floor, before continuing “No matter what happens I will never throw you away.” He grasped Yondu's hands in his own and squeezed “I am not your master, and you are not a slave anymore. You are family, and don't ever think otherwise. “

It took a bit of time for what was said to finally sink in. Yondu relaxed ever so slightly and nodded to show Stakar he had understood. Gathering his courage, Yondu swallowed and said nervously, as if admitting a most awful secret “ah, can't read, or write.”

“I know” Stakar replied kindly “illiteracy is hardly uncommon among Ravagers, and I'd imagine the same could be said for slaves. Perhaps even more so. “ then he added “it's nothing to be ashamed of. “

Despite Stakar's words, Yondu couldn't help but feel ashamed. He turned his head away “I don't know nothin'. Can't fly, can't read no map, don't even know what ah jump is..”

Surrounded by people who could do, and knew so much, Yondu could not help but feel defective in comparison. “That isn't quite true” Charlie-27 spoke up, startling the two and reminding them of his presence “A jump _is_ a gate. Though your definition was a drastic oversimplification, you were correct, Yondu. “

“You are far smarter than you realize” Charlie walked over to where the two sat, and took his place beside Stakar “I asked you a question you couldn't possibly have been able to answer, and yet you did. “

Looking confused, yet curious, Charlie-27 asked “how did you do it?”

Stakar nodded in agreement, also curious. Yondu thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Everything sounded too stupid, or nonsensical. Not wanting to keep them waiting, however, he eventually spoke “s' flat. Right?” 

They both nodded “n' there's lots o' em, n' they glow a little too” Yondu tried to use his hands to show what he men't. Miming a vague rectangle shape and making the 'so so' motion with his hand to simulate glow at a certain angle. “N' ah figured that if there were lot's o' em, n' it wern't natural, like that holo thingy...”

He pointed to the table top where the description box lay “tha it mus' be a gate or summthin....?”

Yondu stopped when he saw the look on Charlie and Stakar's faces. They seemed rather flabbergasted, Charlie especially. “I do not know if I should be impressed or baffled by your reasoning. You have a strangely brilliant mind, Yondu.” 

Stakar let out a bark of laughter. He wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and gestured to Charlie-27 to pick Yondu up. Once Yondu was safely on Charlie's shoulder – and now quite confused himself – Stakar said “We're going to the mess hall and you” he pointed to Yondu with a grin “are going to tell everyone what you just told us. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were seven subjects, three of which have died. Wonder what the Kree were attempting to do...


	9. Of food and adorableness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the cook, Stakar tries to lighten the mood, and Yondu learns the joy of food.
> 
> A short chill chapter, cus we've had a little too much sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you a good idea of why Yondu was so excited, try imaging eating a big block of food that tastes like wet crackers, every day, for 20 years. 
> 
> Stakar and Loffe have this kinda frenime thing going on. Plenty of respect, but lots of ribbing. 
> 
> In the comics, Aleta and Stakar had kids who eventually ended up dying. In this story, their children died rather young. Stakar and Aleta are unconsciously using Yondu as a substitute for their deceased son (just a little). Make of that what you will.
> 
> The food the slaves were given was called Slag: it's basically a block that tastes like wet crackers. Each block has a days worth of daily nutrition and is eaten by using ones hands. It's based on one type of prison food that can be found in the states - though that version looks more like a slab of ground beef with veggie's mixed in and it tastes like crap.

From what little Yondu could see, (only having use of his left eye) the mess hall looked rather unremarkable and empty compared to the rest of the ship

In terms of size, the mess hall was quite small. A single table - long, with chairs placed on both sides down the entire length – rested near the back. Near the front, close to the entrance, was a kitchen. Aleta and Martinex sat next to each other, and across from them sat Krugarr and Mainframe. Krugarr, having spotted them, waved hello and beckoned them over. 

Stakar nodded and headed for the kitchen. 

Stirring away at a pot of what Yondu assumed was soup, was a male Krylorian. The cook was also in uniform, looking very similar to the crew, save for the stained white chefs hat atop his head.

He looked a little mean, like someone who'd blend right in, in a seedy bar. A few of his teeth were missing, as was a chunk of both his ears, and he had a deep frown plastered across his face.

“Hey, Loffe. Three bowls of whatever the fuck that is” Stakar requested. 

Loffe paused in his stirring to fetch three metal bowls. He poured the soup like substance into them, walked over to where Stakar stood, and placed them onto the countertop with a scowl 

“Ya must be Yondu” Loffe said in a thick Scottish brogue, acknowledging Yondu for a moment before turning back to Stakar “It's s-o-u-p ya daft prick.” 

Stakar grinned “Don't look like it to me”. He picked up the spoon, and watched as the thick substance fell back into the bowl with a 'plop'. As he did this, Loffe looked to be a hair's breath away from jumping over the counter and strangling Stakar. 

The spoon was dropped back into the bowl with a 'tink' and both men leaned in close, their noses almost touching, and then....

They laughed.

“Awwww eat a dick, Stakar!” 

“You first!” 

As both men chortled, Yondu looked down at Charlie-27 with an inquiring glance. Charlie grabbed two bowls, and sighed. As he walked toward the table, he rolled his eyes “They think they are amusing. I think they are being ridiculous.”

\-----------

 

Yondu's meals were eaten in his cage, or - during the rare body guard mission - out of sight and on the floor. Never before had he had the privilege to eat at the table and around others.

He peered at the bowl, awkwardly grasping at the spoon, and poked at it. He'd never eaten soup before. Every meal he'd eaten for the last twenty years was bland, slightly moist, designed for eating with hands and nutrition, and never for taste. 

The spoon was placed down, and he brought the bowl to his lips. The chatter surrounding the table drifted off as everyone's attention turned to the Centaurian – eager to see his reaction.

The first thing Yondu noticed was just how flavorful it tasted. It was so different from the flavourless crap he'd been fed, overwhelmingly so. The second was the vegetables, meat and spices. Things he'd never had the privilege of trying before. 

The delicious mix of pleasant textures and taste was overwhelming and Yondu had hardly noticed the speed of which he eating until Aleta spoke up, a bit firmly “Slow down a bit, before ya choke.” 

Yondu lowered the bowl a bit, still leaving it close to his soup covered mouth. Aleta leaned across, placed her hands on Yondu's arms and guided the bowl back to the table “It's not going anywhere.” she said kindly.

“S'. SO. GOOD!” 

It was like looking at a child who had just discovered the joy of sugar, minus the hyperactivity. The group watched with a smile as Yondu lifted the bowl back up and drained what was left. As he did so, Stakar squeezed in between him and Charlie, finding it a bit of a tight fit between the two. 

“Glad you liked it” said Stakar as he started on his bowl “there's plenty more where that came from”

“Three meals a day!” Mainframe squeaked from her place by Krugarr “Loffe's really good at cooking. Something different and gross looking every day!” 

Yondu's reaction was, as Mainframe put it, 'the cutest shit' she'd ever seen. His initial expression was one of surprise “ :o “ And then barely contained glee. So happy was he, that it looked at if he was about to burst.

Stakar slid his unfinished bowl Yondu's way “Here. You can have the rest. I'm full”. He wasn't really full, not even close. But the glee radiating from the younger man was too infectious to ignore. 

As Yondu eagerly chowed down, Stakar grinned and said to the rest of the group "You'll never believe what Yondu managed to do earlier today....."


	10. Of biting and sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping time get's a little complicated, and Charlie learns that Yondu has quite the bite.
> 
> A time skip occurs next chapter

_The concept of day and night is a tricky thing while in space. No matter where you look, everything looks the same, thus it falls to creative solutions and sticking to a schedule to keep one healthy and well rested._

_For example: Terrans, Xandarians, Arcturan's, and Kylorians all fall under a basic day/night cycle and require a minimum of eight hours of sleep per day. Lam's, Centaurians and Super Soldiers are more nocturnal and require less sleep than their non nocturnal peers._

_With these differences, things become much more complicated and harder to sync up – especially without taking species individual habits into account as well._

_\- Ravager's Captain guide book page 1 chapter 1: Night Cycles and you_

\------

Stakar sat in the captain's chair gazing pensively at nothing in particular; hands resting on his lap and his left leg crossed over his right. 

Momentarily the crew would prepare for the night cycle. To conserve power, the ship would go into dead mode: the temperature would drop dramatically and all but the bare minimum would automatically shut off to conserve power.

For this very reason, ravagers slept in large piles.

As if on cue, Stakar shivered slightly, feeling the temperature start to drop. He rose, quickly making his way to the upper level designated 'sleeping room'. 

\---

It was a nice comfortable size with windows stretching the entire length of the room. Piles of fur blankets and pillows covered every inch of the floor, and Mainframes' charging station sat in the corner.

Aleta, Mainframe, Krugarr and Martinex were the first to arrive. They stripped down to their skivvies and climbed to the middle of the room, grabbing pillows and blankets as they went. 

Krugarr swiftly slithered over to the charging station and begun the process of hooking Mainframe in. Mainframe's charging station also doubled as a security measure, allowing her to 'sleep' while remaining hooked up to the ship. In the event of a threat, she could take control and eliminate it. “yay!” she sang “It's finally bedtime”. Being an android came with a few positives, one of which was being unable to feel hot or cold. Thus, bedtime quickly became one of Mainframe's favourite parts of the day. 

Meanwhile, in the middle of the room, all the occupants had curled around each other and draped the various pillows and blankets among themselves, creating a very warm pile of comfy. 

“Fucking finally” Aleta said, snuggling into her blanket pile. Martinex and Stakar grunted in agreement.

The door to the room opened to reveal the last two members of the crew. Stakar lifted his arm and lazily beckoned them over. 

“I do not understand your discomfort” Charlie said to Yondu who then immediately replied “S' f-f-fucking freezin!”

“It is cold, yes, but freezing?” 27 placed Yondu onto a pile of furs and set to removing his leathers “a slight overreaction, yes?”

Yondu glared and tried to wiggle out of Charlie's tight grip “I a-an't overreacting, n-n' what'er ya doing? gerrof!”. Charlie sighed, dodging the younger man's kick “No need for leathers when we sleep. That is what the furs, pillows and body heat are for.” 

“Hurry uuuup” Martinex whined from his spot. Aleta and Stakar were also quick to comment on Charlie's glacial progress, throwing in a few insults for good measure. However, as they would find, quicker is not always better, because as soon as Charlie tried to speed up his job of stripping Yondu of his trousers, he got bit. 

“Ouch!” Yondu's teeth were very sharp, and stung rather badly. Charlie tried to free himself from Yondu's grip, but was unsuccessful. It would be easy, getting him off with brute force, but the process of doing so would harm Yondu. Charlie did not want to harm the boy, but the Centaurian would not budge - jaw firmly locked.

Charlie-27 shouted out desperately “STAKAR! Get him off me!”

Stakar sat up, brow raised. He nudged Aleta and pointed to the almost comical scene of the large super soldier trying to shake off the feral looking Centaurian. Both took a moment to take it all in, giggling and enjoying the sight of seeing Charlie so frazzled. 

“STAKAR!” Charlie shouted again. 

Stakar smirked and said “consider this that 'talk' we were gonna have.”

 

It took a bit of trial and error, teamwork, and quick use of furs, to safely detach the Centaurian. Aleta snuck up from behind and wrapped Yondu in the furs, while at the same time, Stakar forced his jaw open, detaching the two. 

Charlie held the bleeding hand to his chest. He looked equal parts shocked and appalled by Yondu's behaviour “You bit me!” 

“Ya started it!” Yondu bit back, showing teeth “Takin' off mah clothes all excited like” he spit in Charlie's direction “I AN'T NO SEX SLAVE!” 

“Whoa now - “ Aleta wrapped another blanket around Yondu, making it tight enough so he couldn't break free, but not so tight that he couldn't breathe “Bit of a misunderstanding going on. We were stripping ya, cus we all sleep in our skivvies. It an't nothin' sexual, we just don't like sleeping' in crap we wear all day.” 

The group moved their nest over to where Yondu lay. Furs, pillows and bodies were arranged until they fit like puzzle pieces. Aleta and Stakar laid on Yondu's left and right respectively, Krugarr curled around the group, his long body making a 'C' shape. Martinex took his place next to Stakar and Charlie took the top. 

“Now, I'm gonna loosen those furs, and you're not gonna bite Charlie again, ok?” she waited until Yondu nodded – still obviously sour with the man in question – before loosening them.

“Charlie, you really gotta start explaining shit to him, cus this is getting ridiculous” Aleta turned her head upward when she heard Charlie sigh “I tried. But he would not stop whining about how _freezing_ the ship apparently was. I could not get a word in edge wise”

Stakar said something that sounded suspiciously like 'drama queen' under his breath between coughs. It was Aleta's turn to sigh. She turned back to face Yondu and started to explain how things worked.

“Our ship runs on Xandarian time. When the clock hits 11:00 PM the ship goes into dead mode and we go to sleep. Everyone strips and gathers into a giant pile – sharing body heat, furs and pillows sos we don't freeze.”

She paused to let the information sink in before continuing “Now...I know that Charlie handled that pretty damn poorly, and I'm sorry, but ya can't go bitin' people cus yer mad. Ok?”

This was the first time since setting foot on the Starhawk that Yondu had been properly scolded. Aleta was quite reluctant, at first, to do so, but decided it was far worse to never discipline when needed. Much like how it had been back when her children Tara, Sita, and John were alive. 

As expected, Yondu looked a little sad and ashamed. It took a moment before he looked her in the eyes, and said an apology and promised not to do it again. However, it was an unexpected positive to see a lack of freezing up and panicking. Something that made both Stakar and Aleta feel that warm, parental feeling they hadn't experienced in a very long time.

With a smile, she pulled the furs over, tucking the three of them in.

In no time at all, everyone had fallen asleep – lulled into slumber by the soft hum of the engine and Martinex's snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The set temperature of a captains ship, is dependent on the captain themselves. Each captain is a different species, and thus has different internal body temps. The Starhawk is a nice +23, while the Eclector is +26. (Centaurian's are a marsupial race, thus Yondu's internal temp is 3 degree's lower than that of a Terran's.
> 
> The Ravager guide was created to explain shit to you - the reader - while still sticking to canon. It's also something I could easily see Stakar doing cus he's just that anal. 
> 
> While in costume (character) Michael Rooker likes to bite things. So, I've HC'd that Yondu like's to bite things out of curiosity and as a means of defense. 
> 
> Love it, hate it, got questions? plz review.


	11. Of knickkacks and dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three month time skip.
> 
> Yondu's knickknack collection begins and everyone goes shopping.

Three Months had passed since Yondu had been liberated. It had been slow going at first, but eventually Yondu's fear of failure had drastically diminished – though not completely gone. He was also learning the ins and outs of proper social interaction, and liked to mingle with Mainframe and Krugarr on the regular for practice. 

In those months, there had been much improvement, and they learned a lot about the Centaurian. He was intelligent, smiled lots and loved to learn – soaking up information like a sponge and retaining it with ease; Yondu went from illiterate to almost fluent in almost no time at all. 

He was obedient and stubborn, yet had a quick wit and an equally quick mouth with plenty of snark and sarcasm to spare. Yondu was mischievous, observant, and loved to climb and run. And he loved cute things, which made Aleta quite happy as she now had someone to share her hobby of making plush animals with. 

However, there were lingering issues that, sadly, had an extremely low probability of ever going away.

Yondu was dangerous, had a temper, was childish and didn't seem to understand exactly why killing another was wrong. Seeing it instead, as a thing people did, much like eating, sleeping or enjoying a holo show. 

He had a tendency to bite people and things when provoked (or simply curious, in the case of the latter). He did not need the arrow to do massive damage (as Stakar had learned in a sparring match with the younger man) and – though Stakar was unsure if he was simply imagining things – enjoyed battle a little too much.

He also still seemed to be stuck in the mindset of 'slave' when it came to Stakar, hanging onto the older Arcturan's words as if they were law, and self appointing himself as Stakar's bodyguard.

However, the most worrying, was the lack of concern Yondu held for his life. In Yondu's mind, his life held significantly less value than the rest of the crews. And as such, he was expendable. 

Aleta had come to accept Yondu''s flaws, attempting to work through them and being patient. Stakar however.....was determined to mold Yondu into his ideal vision after accepting the younger man as a protege and surrogate son.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“We'll be going planet side today” Stakar said to the crew.

The crew piled into Stakar's personal M ship: _The Red Falcon._ Martinex took his place at the controls, Aleta at his right. Everyone else buckled in near the back. 

Plomia (coordinates X-114557822245-AT) was a small planet. It had a moderate temperature, and tones of natural beauty and was a very popular spot for merchants and tourists because of this. 

Because of it's large merchant population and wares, it became known under a different name: The Sunny Bazaar. 

It was also outside of the Nova Corps' control, thus making it a known friendly spot for Ravager factions and those who operated outside the law. 

The Red Falcon landed and the crew almost ran out of the M ship. Save for Yondu who made sure to stick close to Stakar. 

The best thing about designated 'friendly' spots, was that no one gave a single fuck about the presence of Ravagers. Usually, walking through the streets would turn heads, and eyes would be upon them almost all the time. But here, they were treated as everyone else. Quite the nice change, in Aleta's opinion.

Rare moments like these were enjoyed by all of the crew – each making a beeline for items that caught their attention. For Aleta, it was sewing supplies and knives, Martinex, guns and candy. Charlie was an avid reader and was always looking for maps and the like, and Krugarr was always on the lookout for a new magic item or three. 

Yondu, however, looked somewhat curious, but not too interested. 

“Anything you want?” Stakar asked. Yondu looked at him confusedly, as if he didn't understand the question.

Mainframe spoke up, after quickly scanning Stakar's holo pad “you have 300 units, Yondu. You could buy...” as she spoke, Stakar pointed to the candy stall “half the candy on that stall. Or” he pointed to the weapons stall “You could get a new knife.”

“.....what?”

Stakar pulled up the crews bank accounts on his pad– a connected account that had sub accounts that belonged to each individual crew member. It made divvying funds a lot faster.

He handed it to Yondu, and pointed at the younger mans account. Under his name, were two categories: _checking_ (which had 300 units in it) and _savings_ (which had a nice fat 0) “300 units...” Yondu whispered in disbelief. 

He'd never had units of his own before. The very idea of a slave owning units was laughable, and yet, here he was with 300 units to his name. But what should he buy?

Yondu looked around from where he stood, holo pad still in hand. He didn't want to spend too much, still wary and expecting Stakar to rip the pad out of his hands and tell him it was one big joke. 

A bright stall sat close to where the group stood. Every inch was covered with Terran knickknacks of every colour, size and shape. A purple and pink hawker waved in their direction with a tentacle, motioning for them to come over.

There was something about the little pink frog with big blue eyes that drew Yondu straight to it. Maybe it was it's cuteness, or it's 'please save me' eyes, but Yondu knew one thing: he wanted it. He picked it up out of the massive collection and looked at the price tag around it's neck: 15 units. 

“Straight from Terra, it is. One of it's mystical far off lands of – he made his voice more dramatic- Van-coo-vurr” Mainframe giggled at the scene, and as always, Stakar was not impressed. He'd seen this song and dance so many times before.

“No” Mainframe said, knowing that Stakar was going to intervene “let him be”. Stakar gave a self suffering sigh, crossed his arms, and decided to drop the issue. 

“This” Yondu picked the bobble head frog up “I'll take it” 

A lone tentacle took the knickknack and slipped the price tag off it's neck. With a few quick taps of the holo pad, units exchanged hands and soon enough, Yondu became the new owner of the ugliest fukin' thing Stakar had ever seen.

Yondu walked to stand beside Stakar and held out the frog, he shook the knickknack and then brought it back down to stare at it. He looked at the frog as if it was the greatest thing he had ever laid eyes on.

“Looks great!” Mainframe chirped “does it have a name?”

Stakar's lips thinned at the ridiculousness of naming a knickknack, but didn't say anything. Yondu thought for a moment and then said with a smile “4. It's name is 4”. 

Mainframe was quite thankful that Yondu was focused on the knickknack and not looking to Stakar for his approval, because she knew one look would kill any enthusiasm he had for the thing.

She gave a cheerful reply, eager to keep his spirits up “4 hunh? That's a really nice name. Don't ya think so too, Stakar?”

“I- yeah. It's an excellent name for an excellent...frog” he thought this entire thing was more than a little stupid. Sure, he could understand if a child could get excited over stupid shit like this. But an adult? Absolutely not.

He wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter, however, because he was not keen to deal with a pissed off Aleta and Mainframe. Especially since both ladies could do amazing amounts of damage to his person and the ship respectively. 

“Why don't we go and meet with the others, and show them what you bought?” Yondu nodded at Mainframes suggestion. Stakar also agreed, eager to get far away from the hawker and his ugly ass knickknacks as possible. 

As soon as they were far enough away from the seller, the alien lifted four of his six tentacles and shook them excitedly while yelling “Come get your Terran goods! Shit so good, it makes Ravagers excited!” 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone piled in a neat circle near the ship. 

Krugarr had found two new objects of which to draw magical power from. No one else in the group really understood half of what he was saying, but they thought it was neat anyways.

Martinex and Charlie had combined their funds to buy a galaxy chart. It was like the Star chart back on the Starhawk – but on a much bigger and impressive scale. To activate it, all one has to do is turn it clockwise and place it in the middle of the room – effectively turning said room into a giant, interactive map. 

Aleta had found some Torlanii wool in multiple colours, as well as a nice set of poisonous daggers for her boots. 

“What about you, Yondu?” Aleta asked “Find anything?”

He held up the frog to show Aleta. She picked it up and cooed. “Awwww. An't he just the cutest lil' bugger” she booped the frog, delighting in the way it's head bobbled. 

Krugarr seemed to agree, waving his hands and creating a orange heart glyph. Martinex and Charlie looked as confused as Stakar felt, but decided to go along with it anyways. 

Stakar let them coo over the damn thing for a bit longer before getting them back on the M ship. As they flew back to the Starhawk, he announced a new job he had set up for them.

“We will be flying to Retania-5 to meet with a client, a hoity toity miss of the Forgrave family. We'll be attending a dinner to finalize the details, so lets make sure to make a good impression.”

The Forgrave's were known as one of the big ten. Ten absurdly rich families that were so far up their own asses, it was a wonder they could even breathe. But they paid very well, and that was all that mattered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone talked among themselves about the upcoming job, dread reared it's ugly head for Yondu. The idea of being in the presence of the Forgrave family without a collar was terrifying. 

He had to be very careful around them as to not kill the deal Stakar worked so hard on. Because if they saw his brand – a slave without a collar – the deal would be instantly dropped. 

Not to mention how pissed they'd be knowing a slave ate at their table, consumed their food, and interacted with them like people. 

No matter what, Yondu promised himself, they would not find out; This deal will go though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainframe likes to eat data. The best tasting ones come from documents, and the worst are blocked by firewalls cus they 'taste burnt'.
> 
> Battle slaves are sometimes lent out to rich families as bodyguards. They (all Slaves) are also very familiar with the big ten, because the ten are the Kree's top customers when it comes to slaves and services. The big ten also are huge fan of buying their way out of everything - so, the law doesn't really apply to them.
> 
> Take a look at the fabulous fan art from the talented ilovekragdu: https://ilovekragdu.tumblr.com/post/163038203095/ok-doodling-something-for-warm-up-cats-udonta
> 
> Got questions, liked it? plz leave a review.


	12. Of dinners and Hoity Toity assholes part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew attends a dinner to finalize a deal, and Yondu deals with some unwanted feelings.

Dressed in freshly washed ravager uniforms, Stakar's crew took their first steps on Retania-5's surface.

Retania-5 was stunning. Every which way he looked, Yondu could see nothing but delicate metal work and flowers alongside spotless buildings and roads. Most amazingly enough, according to Stakar, the flora was naturally short and self maintained, and the rain tasted like honey.

But that was where the positives begun and ended.

“It's so clean...” Martinex said, looking at the sidewalk “ You shouldn't be able to eat off of the ground, it an't natural.”

“Nothin' bout this place is natural” Yondu mumbled. Something he had discovered about himself, about two months ago after Aleta had taken him planetside to fetch food, was his empathetic link with nature and lower lifeforms.

Dirt, rocks and metal was all Yondu knew in the 20 years he spent on Hala. Thus his immense surprise when he walked by a flower shop and was consumed by just how proud the flowers felt.

Thinking it his imagination, he brushed it off and promptly ignored it. But by the time he had passed yet another pot of pissed off tiger-lilies he was absolutely convinced that he was loosing his goddamn mind.

Aleta kept her laughter to a minimum and had explained to him that 'no, he was not going crazy' but instead, was unconsciously using what was known as empathy.

“....Sos, I'm a plant whisperer?”  
“More like a plant feels feeler, but yeah. “

Decades ago, as the Forgrave's first made this planet their home, they set to altering as much as they possibly could to make life easier. Each and every flower had been bred to maintain a certain height, and the grass and bushes kept their perfect length by aid of an android gardener. The streets and sidewalks were kept clean by automatic washers, as were the buildings.

Though the Forgrave family was pleased with the results, the flora was not. The garden was sad over the lack of proper attention and love.

“M' sorry” Yondu whispered just only loud enough for the flowers near his feet to hear.

\-------

“Haha oh wow” Aleta snarked when she caught sight of the Forgrave's mansion “yeah, we get it, yer rich.”

The Forgrave family's estate was a perfect visual example of greed and narcissism. There were fountains, statues, a marble path, and smack dab in the middle was the most gaudy looking mansion in the entire galaxy.

It was very wide and far smaller than they expected, maybe two or three floors at most. Up top, where the roof would be, was an infinity pool with sparkling pink water. The mansion itself was made of marble and had delicate gold inlay that covered it's entirety.

“Damn, that's ugly” Stakar said.

It's said that you can learn a bit about someone by how their house looks and the things they surround themselves with. And if the mansion and it's surroundings were any indication, this dinner and all interaction, was going to be a massive fucking chore.

As they approached the doors, Yondu breathed in and mentally prepared himself. Stakar opened the doors and Yondu quickly, and silently, went over his self imposed rules, repeating them like a mantra.

As expected, the inside looked just as gaudy as the outside. Complete with a Goluri crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling and ice statues on every table.

A tall, purple Umylt sauntered over. Umylt's – one of the amphibian like races – were known for their thin, model like bodies, shiny scales, large colourful eyes, and beautifully sculpted faces. They were considered so beautiful they made the Sovereign look absolutely hideous in comparison.

Muricia had purple scales and large blue eyes. Her long white hair rested neatly on her back, and she wore a dark blue gown that looked like it would cost about the same as a total M ship overhaul.

She extended a gloved hand to Stakar, who took it in his own and kissed it. He bowed. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Ms.Forgrave. I am Stakar Ogord, this is my wife Aleta, and my crew” he gestured to his team “Martinex, Mainframe, Krugarr, Charlie-27 and Yondu.”

Her smile was fake, almost painfully so “I am delighted that you and your crew could join us. Dinner will begin promptly at 8:30, so please mingle and do as you like until then.” Without even so much as a goodbye, she gracefully took her hand from Stakar's and walked away.

For a moment the crew stood still, unsure of what to think. Though one word came to mind to each member of the crew as if shared telepathically: _'bitch'_

\----------

Krugarr, Mainframe and Martinex made a beeline for the dainties – deciding that if they had to suffer the company of hoity toity assholes – then they should be entitled to all the free food they could possibly eat. (or in Mainframe's case, watch people eat)

Charlie-27 and Aleta decided to try and mingle, with varying degree's of success. And Stakar decided to try and charm the most posh looking people he could find – Thinking it wise to make connections with as many people as possible before the nights end despite how unlikable and insufferable they might be.

Before he could even make an attempt at small talk, Yondu found his attention stolen by a slave. Or rather, several of them, in fact.

Yondu moved to stand by one of the food tables, and shovelled food into his mouth as he watched one of the female slaves from the corner of his eye, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The collars round' their necks were made of jade, and inlined with silver. Collars like that, as pretty as they were, were known throughout slave circles as a death sentence. Because once it went on, the only way to get it off was to decapitate the slave wearing it.

Each female slave wore the same white dress with floral detail, the men wore black suits, and each and every one was silent and had the same dead stare.

_seen and not heard_

Yondu shivered and turned his attention away from them and back to the food. Focusing on them was making him uneasy and panicked, and so very aware of his lack of a collar.

These feelings confused him. He was free, his collar had been removed, he had got what he wanted. So why...why did he feel so incomplete without it? Why did the mere sight of one bring up such disgusting feelings?

Yondu shook his head _'an't time ta be thinkin' bout that.'_

“Pretty good, an't it?” Martinex said, startling Yondu out of his thoughts and causing him to choke on a piece of shrimp. Two thwaks to the back dislodged it and the offending shrip shot out of his mouth and onto the table.

Martinex, Krugarr and Mainframe had noticed Yondu by his lonesome and decided to join him. The decision having nothing to do – at all – with the fact that between the two of them, Krugarr and Martinex had almost cleared the table of food they had been occupying.

“...yeah” Yondu said, hardly having tasted the food he'd been using as a distraction.

“I mean..” Martinex took a cracker and piled it high with Zug fish eggs and Royal jelly. He popped it in his mouth and spoke – crumbs flying everywhere “They're dicks, but they got taste. Ya know?”

Yondu nodded, and followed Martinex's lead. The moment he popped it into his mouth, he realized he had made a mistake.

As Yondu forced himself to swallow the disgusting monstrosity, he briefly wondered if Martinex was fucking with him, but that thought was quickly abandoned as the latter made himself several more portions and ate them.

 _'oh, that an't right'_ Yondu cringed.

**'bong!'**

Everyone paused in what they were doing, and turned their attention to the head table. The room was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

Lady Forgrave stood, eyes half-lidded and looking rather disinterested. Her grey scales shining brilliantly under the light of the Goluri crystals.

“Dinner shall begin momentarily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to take a crack at drawing a Umylt - then I totally encourage it. I'd love to see what people come up with. Amazing art by http://jivvin.tumblr.com/
> 
> For the record, the infinity pools water is very warm and relaxing and the sparkles arn't just for show. Anyone who uses it, will be covered in sparkles when they get out.
> 
> Slave collars come in all types. The absurdly rich prefer one use ones made of precious stones because they like to flaunt their wealth and because the slaves they keep, serve for life (until they're too old to work) Battle slaves and the more common ones have collars that can be detached and re used because of high rates of death.


	13. Of dinners and Hoity Toity assholes part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu learns what rich people food tastes like, and things go pretty well...

It was truly amazing how fast slaves could work when given the right motivation. Special events like dinners, parties and the like, were to be flawless, and single mistake could spell disaster or put a mark on an otherwise spotless image. To deter mistakes, one thing is made very clear to slaves as soon as they are purchased: fuck up, and the punishment will be severe. 

In other words: fuck up, and you'll be wishing you were dead.

Quickly, quietly, and perfectly synchronized, the slaves assembled the absurdly long table. Plates, cutlery, chairs and napkins followed soon after. Once finished, they filed into two lines separated by sex, bowed, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Throughout the entire thing, Yondu focused his attention elsewhere. He didn't need to see this; didn't want to.

The Forgraves were the first to take their seats, sitting in the very middle. To Lady Forgraves right sat Stakar, Yondu and Aleta in that order. And on the left side, beside Sir.Forgrave, sat the rest of the crew. Due to not needing to eat, Mainframe was placed under Krugarr's chair and out of the way.

\---

 

Yondu was placed between Stakar and Aleta, no doubt in order to make it easier for either one to correct any fuck ups. A wise decision, in Yondu's opinion.

He took a quick look at the table, and then did a double take. 

_'What tha fuck?'_

Wow, food wasn't even on the table and already he was way over his head. Three forks, two spoons, a knife and a wine glass sat in front of him. Yondu lifted his brow, confused as to the purpose of such a large assortment of cutlery. Surely it did not take this much just to eat?

Determined to go without drawing attention to himself, Yondu kept his hands clasped on his lap and resisted the urge to fiddle with the various things on the table. Now, he could ask 'why' and have Aleta or Stakar walk him through everything as per usual, but after thinking for a moment, he decided it best not to do so.

For the last three months Stakar had been more than lenient enough with him, and Yondu decided enough was enough, it was time to stand on his own and figure things out for himself. 

Luckily he knew exactly what to do. 

If there was one extremely useful thing that being a slave had taught him, it was the underappreciated art of copying. It was simple: focus on a person who looks like they know what the hell they're doing, do as they do, and viola! Crisis averted. 

His target? 

Stakar. 

\-----

A very small portion of Glorii squid risotto topped with plankton, was the first course. 

It was forest green and had two small tentacles resting atop the bed of risotto. Out of the corner of his eye, Yondu observed Stakar pick up the fork furthest from the plate and take slow, small, bites.

And so, Yondu did the same. 

Apparently the rich were fans of food that tasted like shit and didn't need much chewing.  
The risotto was a tad sour, and the tentacles were so soft they practically melted in the mouth. The texture of the two together felt very strange, and Yondu was never more thankful to have so little to eat – because he seriously doubted he'd be able to stomach an entire plate of the stuff.

Through force of will, Yondu managed to clear his plate. Following Stakar's example, he placed his fork upwards on his plate at around the same angle. Copying Stakar was made much easier by the fact that all of Stakar's attention was focused on Lady Forgrave and not himself. 

Looking around, Yondu noticed that it wasn't just Stakar - the entire crew's attention was focused elsewhere. For once, no one was focusing on him and it was quite...refreshing.

As the slaves cleared the plates away, Yondu couldn't help but wonder why everything had to be so overly complicated and exact. Food was food, who gave a damn how fast you ate it or what was used?

Aleta turned to Yondu and gave him a small nudge, speaking a little louder than normal to be heard over the guests chatting amongst themselves 

“Half convinced Stakar takes these jobs just cus the food” she gave a small burp “not that I blame him. Shit's divine.” 

“Yeah” Yondu nodded, feigning agreement. 

\---

The main course was a spicy potato soup with tender woof meat. Unlike the previous potion, this one was fairly nicely sized and looked as if it might fill the belly. _'sides'_ Yondu thought to himself _'s' soup – how bad could it possibly be?'_

Yondu took a spoonful and tentatively brought it to his mouth. One sip, then two, then three...

Pretty bad it seemed. 

By the forth sip he became acutely aware of several things. One of which, was that he had an absolute distaste for savoury foods. To him, it all tasted far too rich and made him want to gag. 

Much like the abomination that was Zug fish eggs and Royal Jelly – this too tasted like two things that should never go together. Or perhaps a more apt description would be it tasted like disappointment. 

And to think, as a lad he yearned to eat the same slop as the rich. Now having tasted it, that urge had been snuffed out and thrown into the nearest dwarf star. 

Yondu quietly sighed. 

Like the first dish, he had managed to clear his bowl with a bit of effort and distracting himself with his thoughts. The irony that Ravager slop (as Loffe had dubbed his mish mash of whatever was available) tasted leagues better than food made with the finest ingredients, was not lost on him.

He glanced over at Stakar again and was pleased to see that he and Lady Forgrave seemed to be getting along. Happy to see things going to plan, Yondu silently congratulated himself on not screwing up. 

\---

The third, and final dish was a glass of elderflower jelly.

It was yellowy and rather dull looking, especially compared to the previous decked out dishes. Picking up the smallest spoon, Yondu braced himself for a mouthful of bleh. But to his immense surprise, found it tasted rather amazing.

It wasn't overly rich or complicated, and the texture was nice and smooth. This, he decided, was something he could eat over and over and over again. As he downed the glass, careful to not eat too quickly, he made a mental note to ask Loffe about making it for dessert. 

Though the rest of the crew seemed to be enjoying the food, many - sans Krugarr and Charlie-27, didn't seem to be at all invested in the conversations they were having. Poor Aleta and Stakar looked as if they wanted to eat a blaster and improve the interior with their brains

\-----

After everyone had finished their elderflower jelly, the dinner had officially come to an end. 

Lady Forgrave stood and motioned for everyone else to follow suit. Everyone had done as instructed, allowing the slaves to clean up and dismantle the table. As this happened, Yondu could not help but feel almost giddy with how happy he was with himself.

He'd done it. He'd survived an entire dinner with the Forgraves and hadn't made a single mistake. Stakar would be so happy!

And if Yondu remembered correctly, from his days as a guard for other rich families, after dinner was the brief wind down, where people would mingle a little bit more before saying their goodbyes. 

So, all he had to do was survive for a little while longer. For the crew's sake, and the deal and most importantly, for Stakar. Totally doable.

“Excuse me!” a female Achernonian snapped. Yondu looked down to see her shawl on the pristine floors, having fallen off after accidentally bumping into one another.

Without hesitation, Yondu bent down to retrieve it. 

The moment his hand touched the fabric, he heard a sharp intake of breath and then a 'tsk' of disgust. He froze, eyes wide and breath shallow, not needing to look up to know what he'd see; to know his secret was out.

Yondu wracked his brain, searching for the answer to the question that came to the forefront of his mind over and over and over: how?

\----

Sometimes things happen, things that are completely out of our control. Like the weather, a natural disaster..

Or the rounded collar on a uniform, too short to completely cover a slave brand when the head is too far forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Stakar take jobs with the rich cus of food? yes. Yes he does. And the money. 
> 
> Yondu's aversion is cus Ravager Slop and the shit he's survived on for practically forever, is low quality and on a completely different level to the stuff rich people eat. Essentially the issue is going from one extreme to the other in one go.
> 
> Lady Forgrave likes shit done super duper quick. If shit needs to happen, then she makes sure it's done right away. There is zero chill in her entire person.


	14. Of dinners and Hoity Toity assholes part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner wraps up and we finally learn the details of the new mission.

One by one the conversations stopped, until the room had gone silent and all attention had shifted. Lady Forgrave paused in her conversation with Stakar to address the pair.

“Yoni, what ever is the matter?” her tone made it sound like less of a question and more of a demand. Yoni swallowed nervously “The Ravagers, they...they...” she pointed to Yondu “They brought a slave to your dinner, an un-collard one no less!” 

Lady Forgrave looked murderous. In graceful, yet hurried strides, Forgrave made her way over to the pair. It didn't take long for her to spot the brand on Yondu's neck and once she did, she rounded on Stakar looking very much like a Woof about to tear it's prey apart. 

“OGORD!” she shrieked. Yondu flinched at the tone of her voice, and covered his brand with his left hand – the pressure almost soothing in a way. 

“Bringing this....THING!” Yondu flinched again “Into my home, tricking me into letting it eat at my table – “ her voice dropped to an almost whisper “you know the rules of this house, Stakar.”

Stakar's mouth was set in a thin line. Although he looked unaffected by the situation, his crew could tell he was far from it. 

Yondu remained kneeled, bent over and left hand covering the brand on his neck. Lady Forgraves words and the whispers of the guests starting to erode the self esteem Stakar had worked so hard to build up. 

From his position, Yondu could see Stakar's boots as the man had stopped in front of him. He looked up and was taken aback by Stakar's fury. Thinking the fury was directed at him, Yondu opened and closed his mouth, trying desperately to find the words to express how sorry he was.

To Yondu's surprise, and the shock of everyone else, Stakar removed the white scarf around his neck and kneeled. With deft hands he gently placed it around Yondu's neck, careful not to tie it too tight

He squeezed Yondu's shoulder and, with his back still facing her, addressed Lady Forgrave “Yondu's not a slave, he's crew.”

She bit back immediately “Nonsense! The brand- “

“What of it?”

“Battle slave” she hissed “Clear as day. Even you know what it means. After all, you took steps to hide it.” 

Stakar shrugged and pulled Yondu to his feet, making no effort to fight against her accusations. Instead he simply said “Yondu wears my colors, Lady Forgrave” and left it at that, done with the conversation.

Lady Forgrave, however, was not done. Intent on letting Stakar know exactly how displeased she was, she continued to bitch and moan – even going to far as to claim it had been a conspiracy to ruin her dinner as retaliation for some past insult.

Lady Forgrave liked things to be perfect, and when something got in the way of said perfection (whether it be uncontrollable or the fault of a slave) she made sure her displeasure was known. She poked Stakar in the chest with a perfectly manicured nail and spat out “Have you anything to say for yourself?”

Stakar looked thoughtful for a moment and then said “Double”. She did a double take “.....excuse me?”

“Double the pay, or you can find someone else to do it” His crew snickered. Stakar could be the most petty motherfucker in the galaxy when he felt like it, especially when it came to defending the honour of his crew.

“If you think I will pay you a unit more, then you've clearly lost your flarking mind! I will find another clan!” 

Stakar turned to walk away, motioning for his crew to follow. Martinex and Krugarr placed down uneaten food, and picked up Mainframe. Aleta and Charlie-27 followed suit.

“Good luck with that” Stakar snarked. It didn't take a genius to grasp the true meaning of what was being said _'refuse my deal, and I'll blacklist ya, bitch'_

Lady, Muricia and Sir Forgrave all paled. One word from Stakar and their family would forever be blacklisted from all 96 Ravager clans, reducing them to scraping the bottom of the barrel for mercenaries and other scum that'd sell their own mothers if it men't an extra unit or two. Knowing better than to call his bluff, she relented. Lady Forgrave clenched her fists until the nails dug into the delicate skin of her palms, causing them to bleed. 

Knowing he had won, Stakar and his crew left – leaving both the party and the mood, completely decimated. 

\---------

They piled into the M-Ship, Mainframe resting in Yondu's lap. Yondu wasn't quite sure how to feel about what had just transpired. He could tell Stakar was angry, but he didn't sound angry. He gently tugged at the scarf around his neck finding the pressure and the knowledge his brand was covered, to be quite soothing.

“Once this mission's over, I'm blacklisting those fuckers” Yondu looked up at the same time Aleta nodded in agreement. Stakar briefly looked back at Yondu and nodded, then turned back to focus on piloting.

“You did good, son. You did good. “ Yondu didn't feel like he did good, though. He ruined everything. Mainframe chirped “She was a cunt, Yondu. Don't beat yourself up over it.”

“We're headed to Luna” Stakar began. Martinex whispered 'yes!' to himself from his place beside Yondu. Even Krugarr looked to be a tad excited over this Luna – whatever it was.

“We're there to collect some information on the Sleinnra family. According to Lady Forgrave, the head dude is competing with her over the distribution routes through Xandar for Light Speed. Want's us to dig through his files and see if we can't uncover some incriminating shit.” 

“Wut's Ligh' Speed?” Yondu asked. 

Aleta turned to face him “A hallucinogenic. One sniff lasts for hours. Makes everything seem like it's goin' super fast and apparently, makes ya smarter too. Horribly addictive though.”

Yondu nodded. He wondered what someone high on Light Speed would look like, deciding it'd probably be in the realm of amusing and fucked up.

Stakar continued “Hopefully they'll destroy each other. Anyways, I'd normally tell all of you to keep your mind on the job sos we don't make the client wait. But, I'm feeling petty – so fuck her, she can wait.” 

“Fantastic” Aleta laughed “Maybe I'll be able to drown the smell of priss off my everything” Martinex and Charlie giggled at that, nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Speed is like the super sonic version of Slo-mo. Gotta go fast lmao.
> 
> Fuck with Stakar's crew and he gets real fuckin' petty.
> 
> Lady Forgrave has grey/silvery scales and looks old (about 60). She keeps her hair in a neat bun. And Sir Forgrave has blue scales and looks to be around 60 as well. His hair is quaffed. Both have blue eyes just like Mauricia.


	15. Of Luna and rage part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While some of the crew takes their time with the new mission, the rest decide to get it over and done with.
> 
> For a more interactive reading experience for parts 1-3 Of Luna and Rage, listen to this song while reading (imagine as if you are listening to it through your very own translators :3 ): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BphaRxNDhDQ

The planet Luna: shrouded in darkness and covered in bioluminescent plants, Many night club aficionados and ravers flock to it like moths to a flame. Club music echo's loudly for miles, like it has done ever since the Sleinnra family made this planet their own decades ago.

As Umbra's – named after their pure black skin, bioluminescent markings that covered their bodies, and smattering of small white dots; often being compared to the galaxy itself – they thrived in such environments. 

The mansion – or rather 'club' as it had been dubbed – was bathed in various neon lights. Their slaves were free to wear what ever they liked, as long as it fit the club atmosphere, and their collars were of various different neon colours; from blues, yellows, oranges and pinks. 

Unlike the Forgraves, the Sleinnra's were quite self aware – knowing full well they were pieces of shit and making no effort to hide it. Despite this, the Forgraves were certain that somewhere, hidden away, were secrets of the most awful kind. The kind that would make even the most ruthless men reel back in horror and disgust.

And Stakar couldn't find it within himself to give even a single ounce of a fuck. 

\-------

Though Luna was quite illuminated, parts of it – mainly those outside of the Sleinnra's property – were pitch black. Thus, making it quite difficult for those without natural night vision, or the proper technology, to traverse without slamming into, well....everything.

“Oww, fuck!” Aleta exclaimed for the fifth time since landing. 

Taking advantage of the planet's lack of sun, Stakar landed the M-ship far from the Sleinnra's estate. The darkness providing ample cloaking and killing all visibility. 

Unfortunately for the crew, this men't that those who did not have night vision were shit outta luck. The only crew members who possessed such a thing, were Yondu (who hailed from Centauri-IV, a rainforest planet) and Mainframe. 

Stakar had forbade the use of flashlights and the like, explaining that it would give away their position. Though the crew agreed it was logically sound, it still did nothing to improve their mood after they had slammed into several trees, rocks and various other things since exiting the ship.

“Stakar..” Yondu began. Wincing as the man in question slammed into another tree. “Lemme help ya.” 

Stakar shook his head 'no' and continued on “Don't need help. Doin' just fine on my own”. 

“Stakar!” Yondu sped up his walking until he was walking side by side with the older man, forcefully pulling Stakar out of the way of several obstacles. Eventually Stakar stopped, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

“I already told ya. I don't need help” Stakar quietly snapped.

“Keep slammin' inta everythin' and yer gonna look all banged up n' shit” Yondu snapped back, just as quietly but with more edge “an't no point tryin' ta be all inconspicuous like, lookin' like tha'. ”

Of all the times for Yondu to become more assertive, why now? Stakar grit his teeth, not at all happy with being scolded by the younger man – even if said man in question was right. 

Yondu took Stakar's arm and pulled him along, acting as a guide. Stakar allowed himself to be lead, but was internally seething the entire way. 

As the pair went ahead, Mainframe and the rest brought up the rear – all the tension the pair shared was completely absent from the rest of the group.

\-------

It took a moment for the group's eyes to adjust to the sudden onslaught of lights and sound. Neon bathed the surrounding area as far as the eye could see in every direction, and the music was loud and carried. In other words, this was the absolute worst place in the galaxy to be if you were suffering from a hangover.

The group split into two. Martinex, Yondu and Mainframe were in charge of hacking – which basically just involved finding a terminal that was in a low populated area, hooking her up to it, and letting Mainframe do all the work - While the other group (consisting of everyone else) was to do things the old fashioned way: snooping and talking. This was to be done at their leisure, as Stakar had made it quite clear from the moment they left the party, that collecting the info and delivering it in a timely matter, was not on his list of priorities. 

As long as it got done, they were free to do what ever they pleased. And so, it was to the surprise of absolutely no one, that the crew made a beeline for the bar. Everyone except Yondu.

Yondu Picked Mainframe up and made his way to the mansion, not much caring if Martinex followed or not. 

The dinner had been a disaster, and despite his best efforts to ignore the hateful words and glares – he could not help but replay the last hour again and again and again in his head, trying to find an answer to what had gone wrong. 

And each time he came to the same conclusion: himself. He was the problem. _'can't do nothin' right'_

Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on Mainframe and bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood. He was so angry with himself, and everyone around him, and just wanted everyone to just disappear.

A group of skimpily dressed alien girls cooed and tried calling Yondu over. He sped walked right passed them, not even giving them any indication he was even remotely interested in their presence. Insulted, they screamed obscenity's at him until he was out of sight.

\-------------

“Thanks for waiting, jackass” Martinex was slightly out of breath, from his quick game of ' run and go find Yondu'. It was the angry group of girls that had tipped him off, or rather, the insults that poured from their mouths like whisky from a bottle. 

_”That bald blue motherfucker?” the Xandarian girl pointed to the right where Yondu had sped off “he fucked off over there with his bot. Antisocial dickhead” the other girls nodded._

_The one with bright pink lipstick pouted and inspected her nails “hot as fuck, though.” the other girls glared at her, and she shrugged._

“Dude -” Martinex reached out and grabbed Yondu's shoulder, stopping the latter from walking away. 

Yondu gritted his teeth and moved from Martinex's grasp like he had been burned “Don' fuckin' touch me!” he growled.

Martinex blinked, and let his hand drop back to his side, shocked at Yondu's outburst. They stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to say or do. Eventually the decision had been made, as Yondu turned – his back facing the Pluvian – and continued on route.

Throughout the entire thing, Mainframe stayed silent. There's a time and a place for optimism and friendly words, and right now, she wasn't sure that's what Yondu needed, or wanted. 

It seemed as if Martinex had come to the same conclusion as well – choosing to let Yondu lead the way and hopefully figure out what was bothering him – instead of playing detective and risk being bit or snapped at again.

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at their destination. The 'club' had multiple entrances, all heavily guarded by giant, angry looking, Baluurians. The white fur on each bouncer had streaks of color, making them as visible as the neon lights scattered about.

One of the guards looked down at them with a grumble, using giant hands to sweep each individual for weapons. Martinex barely batted an eye throughout the entire procedure, and watched Yondu – praying he didn't snap or bite – when his turn came. Though there were a few close calls, when Yondu tensed up like he usually did in warning and bared his teeth, all three were cleared and allowed through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra's are the exact same color as space. Like, it's like looking at walking, talking, pieces of galaxy that were cut out of the very universe itself. 
> 
> A bit of a short chapter today, but next chapter we get more in depth with why both Yondu and Stakar are a little....irritated. 
> 
> Like? got questions? hated it? please leave a comment.


	16. Of Luna and rage part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu goes feral and we get our info
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapter, but I couldn't find a way to add in the fight and Stakar/Yondu confrontation without it feeling too clunky. So, I left it out.

The mansion was just as colorful and loud on the inside as it was on the outside. The floors were a polished marble, the color impossible to make out due to the wide variety of neon lights that bathed every available surface.

Plush couches and beanbag chairs were placed around the room. Many bodies covering them. Some engaging in sex, others high as a kite, and a few lay still – limp as a rag-doll. 

Overdoses wern't exactly uncommon on the Sleinnra estate. Caught up in the energy and excitement, many forgot to pace themselves and would end up passing out, choking on their own vomit and dying a humiliating and undignified death.

Yondu made his way through the sea of bodies and furniture, Martinex following close behind. He was like a man on a mission, solely focused on the task at hand and ignoring any and all distractions.

Yondu quickly made his way through the mansion, going from room to room way too fast to properly find what he was looking for. Behind him, Martinex scanned the rooms frantically, growing more and more frustrated. 

“Slow down, dude” Martinex called out, speeding up until he was walking side by side with Yondu. “we gotta check -”

Yondu cut him off with a clipped tone “eight” 

“Eight?”

“Terminals.” the younger man said, as if stating the obvious.

“And how did you figure that out?” he snapped back with an equally nasty tone, not at all appreciative of Yondu's tude. 

“Ah' counted” Yondu said through his teeth, a bit louder this time. 

Both men had stopped in their walking and stood facing each other, almost nose to nose and growing increasingly aggressive. Mainframe, who was stuck in the middle – literally so – made a worried sound at the situation. 

As both men argued, Mainframe looked around – taking note of the lack of people. She spoke up, causing both men to cease their arguing and turn their attention toward her

“There's no one here” she observed.

There wasn't just a lack of people, but a lack of couches and beanbag chairs too. Compared to the rest of the house, the room looked uncomfortable and boring, probably due to people taking bits and bobs of things from the room and moving it to another. And in the corner, near the door, was a terminal. They walked toward it and immediately reeled back in disgust. The keyboard and screen, every available inch of it was covered in...something and no one wanted to touch it.

Martinex turned to look and Yondu and slowly shook his head 'no' while maintaining eye contact “You're the one who wanted to get this shit done with. So, go for it cus' I an't touching it”

Like a petulant child, Yondu flipped him the finger. 

He lifted Mainframe so they were eye level with each other “Sos, what do ah' do?”

“Gotta hook me up to the Terminal. Wake it up, and then hook me up to it via my connector – it's stored in a spot near the bottom.” He turned her over, searching for the spot in question. Once found, he pulled the long connector out and held it, and her, in one hand, while with the other, he randomly pressed down on the keyboard.

The key wouldn't budge. There was so much shit over and inside the keyboard, that the keys had all become rock hard and unmovable. It was absolutely disgusting. Yondu pressed harder, and the key finally complied – giving a wet crunch as it went down and sprung back up. 

Everyone shivered at the sound. 

Yondu looked around from a safe distance for the USB port, finally finding it hidden near the back. Before hooking Mainframe up he muttered an apology.

Her eyes went blank for a moment, then changed to a bright green 

“Tttttttttiiiis iiiiiis naaaaasty!” she cried out, her voice jumping along with the pixels in her eyes. 

She scanned through the files like a viper in the grass – quiet and precise. File after file turning up blank. The only 'incriminating' evidence that could be found, was already made public by the Sleinnra family themselves.

“Nothing's there” she announced after a few minutes of searching. Martinex disconnected her and placed the connector back into it's proper spot. 

“Everything I could find has already been made public knowledge” Martinex snickered, they were getting paid to get wasted and come back empty handed. Yondu, however, wasn't as amused by the situation at all.

In fact, he was down right pissed.

A few hours previous he had failed Stakar, and now he had done it again. Yondu grit his teeth and tensed, his entire body going at taut as a bowstring. Showing up empty handed was unacceptable and yet he was going to do just that.

Yondu watched Martinex and Mainframe talk amongst themselves, chortling and seeming to not mind one bit that their search had turned up empty. Each laugh made him grit his teeth a little harder, every smile another hit to his pride. 

The anger and frustration felt overwhelming. He wanted to smash, destroy, annihilate; something, anything, had to pay! 

A large Xandarian, drunk out of his mind and probably just as high, barged into the room. He was ripped and clearly looking for a fight. He looked at the three of them, throwing curses and sad attempts at punches that accomplished nothing more than causing him to fall back onto his ass due to extremely poor coordination.

Spotting the crazed, tooth bared look on Yondu's face, Martinex yelled out "DUDE, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Yondu's anger is based off my own. I have adult ADD and sometimes my emotions just become...too much. I get mad and sometimes I don't understand why I do - and every little thing just adds to it. 
> 
> The terminals all have clunky keyboards and are kinda cheep, cus they get broken quite often. Also, the keys are easier to use when drunk or high. As for what was all over it...well, there's various layers of sugar, booze, and dirt and cum....*barfs* Poor Mainframe's gonna need a deep clean when this is all over.
> 
> Yondu is very observant. It's a learned skill - one that's allowed him to stay alive for 20 years as a battle slave. So, while he can speedily count shit, Martinex can not.
> 
> Just curious if anyone's still reading this?


	17. Of Luna and rage part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of our little three part chapter. :3

Yondu jumped at the Xandarian like a woof descending upon its prey, looking downright feral and hardly resembling the sensitive and intelligent crew member Martinex had come to know.

Knowing that he would do very real damage, Martinex quickly tackled Yondu to the ground – using his crystallized, and much heavier body, to keep the younger man from tearing the drunk to shreds. 

They landed with an oomf, mere inches away from the drunk quivering on the floor. 

The terrified man let out a squeak and threw his arm up to protect himself, and quivered from his spot on the floor like a child. It was when he found himself untouched, that he looked up and saw the Pulvian pinning the Centaurian – with great difficulty – to the ground. He stared at the scene, struggling to comprehend through his drunken haze. 

Martinex looked up with narrowed eyes “GO!” he yelled. In a matter of seconds, the man bolted – clumsily trying to make his way out of the room; smacking into the walls and falling to the floor several times before finally getting the door open.

\----------------

Though the man had gone, Martinex continued to pin Yondu. He let out a breath and said, in a short, clipped tone _“Stop.”_

But Yondu continued to struggle despite the command. 

From her place on the floor, Mainframe could not help but feel frustrated with her inability to physically help her friends. 

Yondu tried to twist, growling, and biting at Martinex's hand in an effort to make the Pulvian release him. Due to the crystallized nature of Martinex's skin, Yondu's bites proved ineffective – but that didn't stop him from trying.

“I'll let you go, but only if you promise to calm the hell down. Ok?” Yondu stopped struggling, and let out a huff. Martinex nodded and then slowly got up, and relinquished his hold. Yondu bolted up and put just enough space between Martinex and himself, so he'd be out of reach of the former.

“What's wrong with you?” Martinex looked at him with concern. Now that he was eye to eye with the younger man, he could see the frustration and anger.

There was a slight pause, before Yondu snapped at Martinex. 

“Ya'll laughin' n' fuckin 'round!” Yondu roared, looking so frustrated that he was close to tears “An't nothin' funny bout' fuckin' failing! Stakar's gonna be pissed and none ya'll care!”

“No he wont, because he doesn't care!” Martinex yelled back, watching Yondu pace around anxiously “This entire mission was a free paycheck” Then he said, a bit calmer, and perhaps sadly “We came here to get drunk and party.” 

Yondu stopped his pacing to look at Martinex in angry confusion.

“The odds of there actually being anything incriminating were laughably low. I thought you knew?” Sometimes the crew tended to forget that Yondu was an ex slave and that things that were obvious to them, or common knowledge, weren't so for the Centaurian. 

Throughout the first three months that Yondu spent on the ship, he had learned to write, read and interact. However, it seemed that there was two very important lessons that they had neglected to teach: _controlling emotions and communication._

It was easy to assume such minor, yet vital, things were something everyone knew; something everyone grew up knowing. Instead of something that needed to be taught – usually by one's parents.

The same parents that sold him in to slavery as – if his assumed age was any indication –a mere baby. Martinex pursed his lips and looked down for a moment in shame, how could they have overlooked something so important?

 _'I thought you knew'_

Yondu bared his teeth again “I an't stupid!” he shouted, resuming his furious pacing. 

Martinex bent down to retrieve Mainframe. He picked her up and walked over to Yondu, making sure to keep some distance and let Yondu pace for a few moments more “I didn't say you were stupid..”

“We should get back to the others” she said to no one in particular. 

Martinex grimaced “Don't think that's a good idea.”

“They need to talk” Mainframe began “cus' it's not just about today”  


It took him a moment to piece together what Mainframe was trying to say, but once it clicked, he felt foolish for not catching on sooner. Martinex nodded in agreement, and gently grabbed Yondu's arm. 

Though started by the unexpected contact, Yondu made no move to pull himself free or bite, and let himself be lead by Martinex out of the room and toward where Stakar and the others were. 

A few heads turned their way, mildly curious at the sight of a man leading another around like a child. Interest was quickly lost, however, as most just assumed Yondu was either drunk or on drugs.

\----------

Krugarr was the first to spot the trio. He poked Aleta on the shoulder and pointed in their direction. He waved his hands – a glyf popping up 'they're back'.

She stood up and went to greet them. 

They all looked miserable. Martinex and Mainframe were tense and Yondu must've thought the ground was very interesting, because he stared at it and refused to look up. 

“What's wrong?” She asked Martinex. The latter let go of Yondu and pushed him forward a bit so he stood almost touching chest to chest with Aleta. 

Yondu tensed. 

Charlie, Stakar and Krugarr finished their drinks and wen't to join the group, curious as to what was going on. 

“Nothin'” Yondu forced out. The addition of people adding to his anger and frustration.

He looked at Stakar and Aleta and then looked back down “We an't found nothin' n' we failed.” his voice rose as he talked, and Stakar was a hairs breath away from slapping a hand over Yondu's mouth to silence him. A discussion like this was not something that was to be done out in the open for everyone to hear.

Stakar took Yondu by the arm, a bit roughly – unhappy with his behavior – and lead him back to the ship, the others following close behind.

\-----------

The dark, openness of the main hanger felt strangely oppressive. He felt surrounded by the group, singled out. It felt like everyone was judging him, laughing at him, for being so stupid and fucking up. 

As Yondu tried to explain himself, he got madder and madder. This, unfortunately, made him more frustrated. And the more frustrated he got, the more upset he became. 

It almost made Aleta weep at how familiar the situation was. A long time ago, before she and Stakar became Ravagers, and their life was lit aflame, they were the proud parents of three beautiful children: Tera, Sita and John.

John, much like Yondu, would become very frustrated. More often then not, his anger was caused by not being able to explain why he was angry or what was causing it – only that he was mad and needed help. 

Aleta gently grabbed both sides of his face, and forced Yondu to meet her eyes. She spoke firmly, yet softly; like a mother would to a child “Breathe, Yondu. Focus on me” 

His hands were clenched, and he shook very slightly. He allowed himself to be touched and tried his best to follow Aleta's orders.

The group watched with interest and concern, deciding it best to not interfere. 

“I can see that you're upset. Can you tell me what made you feel that way?” There was no command in those words, but rather a question. The way it was worded, threw Yondu through a bit of a loop.

Why was he upset? What was making him upset? Yondu thought for a moment and spoke, his voice a bit shaky “Ah' can't do nothin' right.” then he added a moment later “N' I'm stupid”

“What's making you feel that way?” the question made him feel very self conscious. He gripped the leather of his jacket in his hands and fiddled with it as he replied “Ah' don't know what lots o' things are, n' ah' embarrassed ya'll at the dinner.” he sounded small “Ah, couldn't get tha information, n' I keep failin'.”

Yondu bit his lip and stared at the floor. A few tears escaped despite his best effort to keep from crying “Tha's why my parents threw me away. Cus m' stupid n' defective.”

He had said it, not as self pitying, but as a fact. Yondu truly believed he was nothing more than some defective thing, and the crew felt disgusted with themselves for not realizing it. 

Aleta pulled him into a hug and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. “You didn't embarrass us, and you didn't fail.”

“You an't stupid, son” Stakar said “and you an't defective” The rest of the crew voiced their agreement. 

“What usually takes years, you did in three months. “ Charlie-27 added “When faced with seemingly impossible tasks, you find a way to solve them. There are a many things I would call you – and stupid is not one of them.”

Yondu did not move from his position, but Aleta could tell, by the way he started to relax, that he was calming down. 

“The Forgraves are idiot's.” Stakar began, prompting a chuckle from the group “They're paranoid and never think. The Sleinnra family airs all their dirty laundry so they remain immune to shit like this, and make sure to steer clear of certain other shit sos they don't loose business.”

Stakar scratched the back of his head. It was never easy for him to admit when he fucked up, but he felt he owed it to Yondu – just this once. “All that shit's common knowledge, but you an't stupid for not knowing that. I should've explained everything, instead of assuming you knew. I'm sorry.” 

This was surreal. Never once, in his entire life, had a master ever apologized to him. It made him feel.....human.

Aleta pushed him back a bit, ending their hug, until she and Yondu were face to face “Next time you feel frustrated or mad, you talk about it with us, ok?” Yondu nodded “And we - “ she gestured to the crew “will do better to explain things to you proper.”

Sounded like a fair deal to everyone involved. Yondu agreed. He tried smiling, showing off his jacked teeth – and became happier still when Aleta didn't call his teeth disgusting and demand he stop.

“I do believe we have some time before we must be present at the Forgrave estate” Charlie-27 said “Perhaps we should resume our drinking? I very much doubt that Lady Forgrave would mind if we were to show up slightly impaired”

The mental image of a very hung over crew, showing up with absolutely no information, and possibly puking (on the floor or all over a certain lady's dress) was hilarious. 

The crew agreed unanimously that they were going to get absolutely shit-faced and present themselves the next day – hungover and irritable. Because fuck the Forgraves, fuck their shitty attitude, and fuck Lady Forgrave for treating Yondu like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, John and his sisters were killed before their 13th birthday. :c


	18. Of awful hangovers and stubborn rich people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are treated to another flashback that gives us more insight into Yondu's past and the other Subjects, and the crew wakes up with the most awful of hangovers. 
> 
> Please see the notes at the end for the profile for Subject 5 :D

_The speed of which Yondu and the Korbinite moved while fighting, was astounding. And yet, if the Master's reaction was any indication, it was not good enough. Not yet._

_Subject 3 and 5 tore into each other like two wolves fighting for dominance. Due to the Halo coursing through their veins, neither teen could feel a thing._

_The Kree Master frowned. Despite the modifications made to his person, Subject 5 seemed to be struggling. 'Or perhaps', the Master internally mused, his mood growing increasingly sour 'he is useless. Nothing more than a waste of time and units.'_

_It didn't take long before Subject 3 had the other pinned. With sharp teeth, filed down to a point, he ripped the other's throat out and spat the wad of flesh onto the ground beside the dying boys head. A wet gurgle rose from what was left of 5's throat, as he struggled to breathe; thrashing weakly._

_From his spot above the others, near the very edge of the stadium, the Master's bad mood seemed to evaporate as he watched Subject 5 die._

_Each subject, save for Subject 3, had all received their individual modifications. In theory, Subject 3 should have been decimated, and yet - he turned his attention to the Centaurian as the latter stood, wiping the blood from his face - the Inhuman had won._

_There had been much speculation over what to do with Subject 3. One of the generals had opted to replace his legs like they did with Subject 1. Other's argued that it was best they go the route of Subject 2 and turn him into a sniper, due to his species incredible aim._

_He eyed the fin that stretched from 3's head all the way to the small of his back. What if there was a way to create a weapon that never missed? An arrow that always stayed true, with a destructive power far greater than any blaster?_

_An unstoppable weapon capable of wiping out entire armies...._

_Subject 3 turned and looked up at his master for instruction, and immediately regretted it. Master smiled at him, like a hunter eyeing it's prey. Subject 3 felt the sting of dread begin to take hold, and fought with all his might to keep from shaking in fear._

 

\------------------

 

Yondu's eyes snapped open. 

With one cheek pressed to the table, and a thin pool of drool, Yondu looked just as terrible as he felt. He slowly lifted his head, wincing as his cheek peeled off the sticky surface and took stock of his surroundings. 

_'Oh, fuck. I an't ever gettin' drunk again'_ the feeling of dulled senses left a sour taste in his mouth. A taste, after being freed, he promised himself he'd never wanted to feel again. 

There was an insane amount of beer cups and bottles strewn about, making it look as if a small tornado had made its way through. 

Yondu slowly got down from the bar stool with another wince, his head felt like it had been used for target practice and everything was just so _intense._

Every member of the crew was passed out drunk on every available surface of the little section of Luna they occupied. Both Aleta and Stakar had passed out in each others arms and were taking up residence under the table. Krugarr was splayed several feet away, beer bottles lined up around him – probably Martinex's doing, Yondu assumed.

Martinex was laying on top of the table with one foot hanging off it and Charlie's massive form, just like he was previously, was passed out on the bar stool. The only conscious one was Mainframe, who rested atop the bar counter and looked very un impressed – just like the bartender who was giving him the stink eye.

_'Wut' tha hell happened last night?_

“You all got blasted” Mainframe said. 

Yondu turned around a little too quickly and groaned as his vision blurred. Had he said that out loud? 

The bartender rolled her eyes, and spoke – while furiously drying a glass “That's putting it mildly. You fucks got drunk, made a hell of a mess, and then passed out.”

“Ah, though' all of Luna wus as messy as - “ he struggled to find the word, and settled for pointing to the mansion “that place.”

She paused in her drying, and said as sarcastically as possible “Does this look like a mansion, to you?” 

“No.” 

For a moment, she looked a bit guilty for snapping at him. But one look at the carnage had quickly killed that “Just..wake your friends up, clean up your shit and leave. I have a business to run.”

As he watched her walk away to the other end of the bar, she muttered “I don't get paid enough for this shit.”

\-------------

 

“Oh my god” Aleta groaned.

It seemed that Yondu wasn't the only one suffering from a killer hangover. Every single crew member stumbled around, looking miserable and tired. 

Even Krugarr was having a hard time of it. He attempted a glyf, but the glowing orange was too bright against the night sky. Everyone agreed it would be much better for Krugarr to never attempt such a thing again until everyone's hangover from hell was gone.

Krugarr agreed.

“Let's go” Stakar pointed in the direction of the ship and as they turned to leave, Yondu and Minframe bringing up the rear. The Bartender roared “HOLD IT!” causing everyone to groan in pain.

“None of you are leaving until you clean your shit up.” She threw some trash bags at their feet and motioned for them to get started.

“Woman...I don't gotta do nothin' ” Stakar shot back tiredly, completely dismissing her. 

“Uh hunh. Yeah, no. Clean it up or i'm calling security.”

That got his attention. 

With a sigh, they all turned back. They picked the bags up and started filling them with cups and bottles. After a few minutes of cleaning, Martinex spoke “It's not even good.” 

“What isn't?” Asked Aleta 

“The music. It's just so...” he paused in his cleaning and made a face “it's bad.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Thirty minutes later, they were finally allowed to go. 

If getting through the forest the first time was hard, then the second time was nearly impossible. Even Yondu, despite being guided by the tree's and flowers, wasn't quite able to stop either himself or Stakar, from smacking into practically everything.

By the time they had gotten back to the ship, and ready to fly, their shit mood had gotten even worse and none of them wanted to make the trip to Retania-5. But alas, a job was a job and they had no choice.

They sat in blessed silence for a moment – before buckling in and taking off.

\---------

“Are you all inebriated?!” Lady Forgrave shouted. On either side stood Muricia and Sir Forgrave, both of whom looked just as taken aback and furious.

The crew, with their messed up hair, rumpled leathers, and reeking of booze, shook their heads 'no'.

“Hungover” Stakar corrected. 

“And why, pray tell, were you drinking WHEN I SPECIFICALLY SENT YOU THERE TO COLLECT INFORMATION?” Stakar held up a finger to shush her, then pointed to Yondu, Martinex and Mainframe.

“Correction: they got the information, and _then_ we got drunk” the crew snickered. 

The few slaves that were present had tried to make themselves as small as possible. There was no doubt in their mind, that the moment the Ravagers left, Lady's anger would be directed toward them.

One of the female slaves, and Yondu, caught each other's eye. They stared at each other while their masters argued. He wanted to tell her, tell them all, he was sorry for the pain they'd have to suffer thanks to the crews childish actions.

 _' M' sorry.'_ he thought as hard as he could, and hoped his words could reach her. 

“SLAVE!” Yondu snapped his head toward the furious Forgrave “Your master claims there was nothing to be found. Tell me, Slave. Is that true?” 

He nodded – ignoring the disrespect. It was the least he could do, considering his part in the punishment her slaves were doomed to receive. 

Yondu held up a hand to stop the tirade that was on the tip of Stakar's tongue. 

“Mainframe combed throu' everythin', there an't nothin' there. I swear it.” the words he spoke were sincere, but Lady Forgrave looked entirely unconvinced. 

“There must be something. Look harder!” she addressed the whole crew this time. 

“Yer not listening” said Stakar “there an't nothing there to find. Now, hand over the units and we'll be on our way.”

Extremely reluctantly, she transferred the units over to his account. The threat of blacklisting being the only thing stopping her from breaking her end of the deal.

She waited for Stakar to check to see if the transaction had gone through. He nodded a minute later, satisfied with the amount. 

“Pleasure doin' business with ya, Lady Forgrave” Stakar turned the holo pad off, pocketed it, and gave her his best shit eating grin – or rather, the best one he could manage with his head feeling like it was gonna split in two.

“I'm blacklistin' ya. Now, you probably wanna know why – no, shhhh, shut the fuck up I'm talking – I told ya before, Yondu's not a slave. He's crew. And when someone disrespects my crew, they disrespect me, and I don't tolerate disrespect from nobody. So, thanks for the units and see ya never.“

He turned and headed for the door, motioning for the crew to follow. As they left, the Forgraves threw a fit – screaming and cursing until they were blue in the face. Some of the more brave slaves, of which there were very few, laughed very quietly at the scene – happy to see their owners finally being punished for acting like cunts.

As the door slowly closed behind them, the crew held up their middle finger as a final fuck you, and held it until the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave it some thought, and decided it was best to put each Subjects profile in the notes as they appear in the story, instead of the story itself, because I can't find a way to fit it in without it seeming out of place. 
> 
> If you'd like to take a guess as to what the Subjects were for, and what the Kree were planning, then go for it! I will neither confirm nor deny, but I might drop some extremely vague clues here and there. 
> 
> Subject 5: 
> 
> Race: Korbinite  
> Name: Finley  
> Sex: Male  
> Status: Dead. Killed by Yondu during training.  
> Age: approx 17 - actual age unknown  
> Modifications: Both eyes have been replaced with top of the line mechanical ones. The new eyes have night vision and are capable of zooming in, thus allowing him to see from very far away. 
> 
> As are usual with all Korbinites, he is naturally very fast and has good endurance. He Used to use Knives and swords. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, on another note, I have Yondu listed as an Inhuman Centarian as his race. Because (in the comics), Centarians, were one of five species to be genetically altered by the Kree.


	19. Of shopping and swim clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes shopping for swimsuits and Martinex and Yondu learn just how torturous shopping can be! :D
> 
> This takes place after a few week time skip. Yondu's presumed age (though no one is sure of his actual age, not even himself) is around 22-23 years. Martinex is a little older, clocking in at around 25.
> 
> This chapter's art is by the hugely talented https://ilovekragdu.tumblr.com/

“Bullshit”

“Don't get yer underwears all bundled in a knot, it'll work”

“No it won't! The hole is way too small.”

Both Martinex and Yondu sat side by side on one of the many beams that criss crossed overhead in the northern passageway of the Starhawk. For the last ten minutes, they had been locked in a heated debate over whether Yondu's Yaka arrow could fit through one of the very tiny openings between another section of beams sixteen feet away from where they sat.

Yondu was confident that his arrow would make it through, while Martinex was not.

Yondu adjusted his posture until he was ramrod straight, leaned forward ever so slightly, and narrowed his eyes. With a whistle, the arrow shot up from it's holster and hovered by his side obediently.

All that could be heard, as both men remained silent, was the low hum of the engine and the hum of the Yaka. Martinex took turns alternating his attention between Yondu and the target.

A whistle, in an octave so high Martinex didn't even know was physically possible to produce, and the arrow shot toward the target. It was so fast, all Martinex could see was a gold blur and a red ribbon of light trailing behind it.

_'No fucking way...'_

The tip of the arrow was just about to make it through when an angry shout broke Yondu's concentration. Running on pure instinct, Yondu whistled again and the Yaka diverted it's course and imbedded itself into the wall near Charlie-27's head. Both froze.

Charlie-27 removed the arrow from the wall with one clean pull, and thundered toward the pair. Both men tried offering half baked excuses in hopes of being spared from Charlie's ire, but alas...

 

\-------

 

“He very nearly impaled me!” Charlie said, shaking Yondu slightly for emphasis. He held the younger man, much like a momma cat would her young – by the collar and high enough so his feet dangled and couldn't touch the ground. Martinex stood by Charlie's right, looking a bit put out.

“Why were we fucking around with weapons on the ship, boys?” Stakar asked, exasperated beyond belief.

“Cus crystal dick said ah couldn't get mah Yaka through tha target.” Yondu turned to address Martinex with a smirk “N' ah did.”

“Oh, is that what we're calling almost impaling someone now? _hitting the target?_ “ Martinex rolled his eyes.

Stakar looked at the two boys and sighed, then pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did they feel the need to constantly test his patience like this?

They both obviously needed to be punished. Yondu for nearly killing Charlie, and Martinex for egging him on. If Aleta wasn't so instant on taking them shopping for swim trunks for their vacation to Chorus, he'd be able to throw em in the brig and give them time to ruminate on their extremely poor choices.

It was at this moment that he came up with the most brilliant punishment of all. And best off all, he didn't have to lift a damn finger.

“Both of ya's are gonna accompany Aleta when we go shoppin'. Never leave her side and do exactly as she says. Got it?”

“Ok?” both sounded suspicious, and rightly so. How was shopping a punishment? Hell, if he didn't know any better, Martinex could swear that Stakar almost looked relieved. What the hell?

\-----

Though Xandar wasn't the friendliest place in the world for Ravagers and the like, the Nova Corps at least made an effort to not blindly attack anyone they deemed suspicious. It was understood, that as long as you were careful to not start shit or break any laws, you'd be fine.

Today, Stakar's crew had their sights set on the Xandar mall. It had 800+ stores, was absolutely massive, and even had it's own waterpark and theme park built right inside. They split into two groups. Martinex, Yondu and Aleta in one group and everyone else in the second.

“We'll meet back here in six hours” Stakar said. Everyone nodded and then went in opposite directions.

Martinex and Yondu followed Aleta around the mall. Their first, of what was expected to be many stops, was at a very obnoxiously pink store called _Spectre._ It had many different sections, separated by limb number, body type and even a small section for ladies with acidic lady parts.

Aleta made a beeline for the humanoid section, expertly weaving in and out through the sea of women. Both Martinex and Yondu faltered for a moment before going in after her.

There was way too much shit – is what they both decided. Every color, shape and size imaginable had all been shoved into every available nook and cranny. It was so packed and bright and..unnecessary.

“What do ya think?” she held out a pair of black swim bottoms with little bows on the side. They looked at it for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

Yondu then suddenly blurted out “Looks like underwears...”

Aleta gave them another once over “I'll take that as a no...” she said. The bottoms were switched with another pair that resembled tight shorts. They were white and had two thin blue stripes on each leg.

“How bout' these?”

Before either man could speak, she said “no” and put them back.

This continued for a while. Sometimes the top or bottom would be lifted a few inches off the table before being placed back down again. Other times, she'd ask for their opinion and get frustrated when they wern't quite sure what to say.

It took until they had combed though every inch of the store before Aleta decided they try somewhere else.

The next store was _Black hole,_ and when that didn't work out, they headed to _Orion._ After that was _Rouge,_ and _Olori's,_ and by the time they got to the seventh store, both men wanted to die.

Disguised as an easy time, and packaged in a box of suffering with a nice bow of boredom to top it all off, both of them had to hand it to Stakar. This truly was an effective punishment.

Martinex quickly checked his holo pad and stifled a groan. They'd been at this for nearly _two and a half hours._ After quickly giving Yondu a glance, he collapsed it and placed it back in his pocket.

Aleta looked thoughtful for a moment then took two items off the rack. She held up a light green one piece in one hand, and in the other, a nice sun hat with a light blue bow “How bout' this?”

Yondu and Martinex nodded enthusiastically, putting on the best fake smiles they could manage – desperate for the excursion to end.

She checked the tags and seemed pleased with the price, then thought for a moment, checked the tags again and headed to the changing room.

They waited outside while she got changed, both praying this would be the one. About five minutes later, she walked out, fully clothed and with the swimsuit and hat in hand.

“Didn't like it?” Martinex asked tiredly.

“Oh no” she laughed “I loved it. Just didn't feel like usin' the hall mirror. The one in the room worked just fine”

She paid for the items and they walked out the store. Yondu and Martinex nearly jumped for joy – it was finally over.

Or so they thought.

“Alright, took a bit longer than I'd hoped it would, but I think we got enough time” she said while checking her holo pad.

“Time fer what?” asked Yondu.

“You need a pair of trunks, Yondu. And I figure we should get a new pair for Martinex too, while we're at it” she collapsed the pad and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

“......What?” Yondu managed, neither he or his partner in crime hardly able to believe that this journey of hell had not yet ended.

“Don't worry bout the units. I'll cover all of it” she turned to Martinex “cept for you. Yer on yer own”

Before either could protest, she dragged them into the nearest store. And set to finding them the perfect pair of bottoms.

Martinex was thankful that most of her attention was focused on Yondu. It gave him time to relax and get away from the pair for a breather. Every so often, he'd glance at the pair, and shake his head – poor Yondu.

Aleta gathered up several pairs of shorts, shoved them in Yondu's arms and lead him to a changing room.

“When tryin' them on, leave yer underwear on. Put them on like a pair of pants, ok?” he nodded and she shut the door.

Yondu went through the pile, examining them one by one. Clothing preference was something he struggled with. Style was never a concern to him – as long as it did what it needed to, then who cared what it looked like?

He quickly stripped his bottom half, sliding his boots and trousers off and neatly placed them in the corner.

With the first pair on, black with flames, he walked out. Aleta took one look and shook her head 'no', and motioned for him to get back in and try something else.

And he did.

White with colourful dots, yellow with black stripes, straight black, red, etc. Nothing seemed to really look right.

Then he tried on the last pair and instantly fell in love. They were white and had two light green striped that went lengthwise on each leg. In the corner, on the right leg, was a chibi frog that was far more adorable then it had any right to be.

“ S' cute” Yondu said while stepping out. Martinex thought it looked ugly as sin, but Aleta seemed to agree whole heartedly.

“You look great!” She smiled.

\-----------

After they had paid for their things (Martinex having refused to try on things and instead just grabbed a pair of yellow shorts right off the rack), Aleta sat them down in one of the many chairs placed around the mall, and told them to wait before walking off.

They nodded and sighed – finally happy to be out of the stores and off of their feet.

She returned shortly thereafter with an extra bag in hand. She sat down across from them and pulled two ugly ass Hawaiian shirts from the bag. One for each of them.

“I know how ya don't like to take off your shirt, so I got ya this” Aleta handed it over to him, and watched as he held it out and examined it from front to back.

The base colour complemented his trunks, but the rest of it – the random reds, and oranges, seemed a little out of place. Not that it mattered to him though, he thought it looked cool.

Martinex looked at his gaudy yellow and blue shirt with a raised brow as if to ask 'why?'

“Didn't want ya feeling left out. “ Aleta replied mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a few things...
> 
> The shopping thing was def based on a few things, all of which were personal experience. I very much remember that grad dress shopping took forever, going purse shopping with my mom takes forever, and sometimes clothes shopping can take forever. I've never been a fan of shopping for clothes and the like, so I decided to base Martinex and Yondu's suffering off of my own lol.
> 
> As far as Sex goes, when it comes to aliens. I have it as: female, male and then species that are more like clown fish, sea horses, hyenas, etc - not really falling into one category or the other. The topic of sex and gender in non human like species is extremely complicated, so, for simplicity's sake, I just am leaving it to the three I have listed. 
> 
> For those interested, acidic lady parts are referring to ladies who's vagina's secrete very corrosive like fluid. This fluid pretty much eats through normal panties - so they require panties and swimsuit bottoms made of special material made just for them. :D And yes, the fluid is very dangerous to a lot of other species, so, beware those who are looking for some quick sex. 
> 
> And lastly, Subject 4's profile. 
> 
> Race: Elt (hair naturally floats. Pastel colors. Very empathetic, can alter emotions without touching. Does not like war, naturally peaceful race)  
> Name: Reiligha (Pronounced Rey-ley)  
> Sex: Female  
> Status: Dead. Shot in the head by her master for being too kind.  
> Age: 18  
> Modifications: 'boost' mod that ramped up her powers to the point where she could massively alter a persons feelings to extreme levels. Example: cause major depression in someone so they kill themselves.


	20. Of beach time fun and relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got to the beach and have some beach time fun.

Chorus - with it's pink waters, and pleasantly warm and pliable sands, was considered one of the best vacation spots in the galaxy. The only drawback being, that it's two suns – and high UV index – made it very much mandatory for most species to cover themselves, least they wanted to suffer from horrible sunburns and potential skin cancer. 

Some of the few species who were exempt from this were: Arcturans (who had a natural light manipulation ability and used the sun as an energy source) and Pulvians (who were made of crystal and thus unable to suffer from sunburns or skin cancer.)

Clad in only a pair of swim trunks, a hideous Hawaiian shirt, and sunglasses, Yondu felt rather naked and exposed. Before landing on Chorus, he had wanted to keep his gloves on, but Aleta had said no, explaining that he'd quickly overheat and make himself sick. Though he didn't like the idea of having his arms uncovered, Yondu quickly relented and let the matter drop.

However, he was able to keep his holster and arrow on his person, as leaving the ship unarmed, on any planet (regardless of safety) was considered to be a very bad idea. With the Yaka close by his side, he felt much more relaxed. 

Martinex looked mismatched in his yellow trunks and ugly ass shirt. Krugarr was wearing nothing, aside from a hat and a pair of shades to protect his eyes, Charlie's thighs looked ready to burst out of the orange trunks he was sporting, and Stakar had a very uniform pair of dark blue that looked about as boring as a pair could possibly get. Though the shades he was sporting made him look pretty cool, in Yondu's opinion. 

Yondu followed the rest of the crew onto the beach and further still until they found an area big enough to place their things, the sensation of the sand feeling quite pleasant beneath his feet. Towels were laid down, and several bottles of a strange purple goop called UV-bocker were pulled from Aleta's bag.

She handed one to Yondu and another to Krugarr. 

With a quick wave of his fingers, several glyf's appeared. One around the neck of the bottle, and the other around the body. The cap was twisted off and the bottle levitated until it was aimed straight at Charlie-27's bare back. With another swipe, the goop came out in a slow stream and was rapidly, yet neatly, applied until all of Charlie was covered. 

By the time Krugarr was done, one of the three bottles was completely empty. 

At the same time as Charlie was getting covered, Yondu covered himself, and Krugarr too. And soon enough, all three were covered in a thin layer of purple goo that quickly absorbed itself into their skin – leaving nothing behind. 

Since it was a vacation, the only orders the crew were given were quite simple: Do not do anything illegal and if you plan on drinking, then pace yourself. Other than that, they were free to do as they pleased. 

 

Martinex and Stakar immediately went for the water, as they loved to swim but didn't have many chances to do so. Aleta and Charlie went off somewhere, and all that left was Yondu, Krugarr and Mainframe. 

Krugarr and Mainframe seemed to be content to just sit on the towels provided and observe the people's on the beach. People watching – they called it. Yondu remembered doing the same as a bodyguard – though it was for safety and paranoia's sake, rather than enjoyment. 

Yondu decided to try this pointless people watching as well. He observed couples playing a strange game called 'come back here' which apparently only consisted of running after one another and laughing. He observed people in the water, laying on colourful floating devices of all shapes and sizes and being content to just float aimlessly. 

And he observed children playing with the sand and manipulating it into different shapes and structures. Yondu watched for a while more, before deciding to do as they did. 

He bent down and grabbed at the sand, picking up a large handful and delighting in the way it felt between his fingers and toes as he squeezed it. Unlike the bits of sand in the arena on Hala – which was dry and unpleasant to the touch – this sand was sticky and easily pliable. 

Though he wasn't much of an artist, Yondu was able to create a vague castle like shape in the sand. He made some spheres and a bridge and some pointy bits that looked kinda like barrel vaults. Despite his project looking like crap, Yondu was enjoying himself immensely and smiled – acting slightly similar to the children he had observed earlier. 

Some heads turned his way, a few people finding it strange and a little creepy that an adult was acting so childishly. Others looking upon him with pity as if he were slow.

Thankfully Yondu was completely oblivious to the attention he was getting. Krugarr and Mainframe, however, were not. They glared at everyone who dared to assume – wordlessly telling them to focus their attention somewhere else and fuck off. 

“Hey, Yondu” Mainframe said suddenly. He stopped building to focus his attention on her.

“Lets go swimming.” she was eager to get both her and Krugarr's attention focused on something else, before they did something they weren't at all going to regret. 

He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. Yondu dropped the sand and followed Krugarr and mainframe all the way to the waters edge. The water was slightly thicker than regular water, and had a very light pink colour to it. 

Just like with the sand, Yondu found the sensation of the water to be quite pleasant, despite it being cold, and the idea of swimming just for the sake of it, instead of drills or combat, to be very relaxing. 

They wandered deeper, stopping once their bottom halves were completely submerged. Krugarr flipped onto his back and placed Mainframe on his stomach and they floated around aimlessly. 

Yondu stood there awkwardly, before copying Krugarr – thankful that, like Mainframe, his fin was completely waterproof.

It was easy to understand why so many decided to float around on their backs. It was very relaxing and pathetically easy to do, it required little thought and was kind of fun. Though the cold was a little distracting. He shivered. 

\----

Eventually Yondu grew bored of floating around, and decided to go back to the beach. He sat down beside one of the many massive tree's that littered the beachfront, and went back to playing with the sand. A powerful wave of despair and disgust washed over him. Yondu dropped the sand to look up at the tree and then down to see that his left hand was resting on one of the roots. A depressed tree....that was new.

Yondu removed his hand from the root and awkwardly shimmied away until he couldn't feel the tree's feelings anymore and went right back to building. By the time that Krugarr and Martinex had finished with their floating, Yondu had created a vicious looking sand creature and Krugarr was looking slightly crispy. 

Krugarr stiffly slithered over to Yondu. An extremely round, and watermelon coloured cat like creature was attached to his tail, it's spikes just sharp enough to pierce his scales, but dull enough to not do any real damage. 

“Awww an't you cute” Yondu cooed and pulled the creature off. It was perfectly round and looked cat like. It's spikes produced small jolts of electricity that was ticklish, rather than painful, and it said 'EEEEEEEEEP!' every three seconds.

Krugarr rubbed his tail while Mainframe talked “It's called an EEP. Doesn't really do much except for balloon when mad and cry. Best to just throw it back into the water and let it calm down.”

She added, before he could even think of asking “And no, you can't keep it.”

Yondu nodded and walked back to the waters edge. He crouched down and placed lil EEP (as he had named it) back into the water and bid it goodbye before letting go, and waved as it swam away.

\--

Some hours later, the crew had gathered back at their spot. Both Aleta and Stakar were glowing – literally – and Charlie-27 and Martinex were chill as could be. Whatever they had been doing, must've been enjoyable. 

Krugarr was the only one of the group who had gotten a sunburn. Luckily Vox, ever vigilant, had slipped some nano gel into Aleta's bag claiming: _'One of you is going to be careless, I know this to be true. Unless dying or missing a limb, I don't want to see any of you in my infirmary!'_

The gel was liberally slathered over Krugarr's stomach and tail and while they waited for it to do it's job, the group shot the shit and talked about their day. Charlie and Aleta had joined a game of Volleyball - which they enjoyed immensely. Stakar and Martinex went for a swim and then sparred out near the thicket of tree's. Stakar had won obviously, though his hand still hurt from punching Martinex in the face.

It was at this time, that Stakar had revealed that he had splurged and rented several rooms in the most expensive and luxurious hotel on Chorus "On the bitches' dime of course." Apparently he was determined to make the most of the vacation and was quite unwilling to go back to the ship for sleep. Not that anyone disagreed - seeing the same shit every day was enough to drive anyone mad.

Only after Krugarr looked less crispy, did they head off to the hotel. 

\---

The rooms were huge. Each had a king sized bed, hot tub, two couches, a table and chair. The eternal temperature of the room, along with any requests (be it food related or other), and phone functions, could be controlled via the holo screen placed near the bed. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were also included as well as emergency medical care. 

Aleta grabbed Stakar's hand and pulled him into room 201 with a giggle. Everyone shared a look before splitting into two groups and filing into rooms 202 (Krugarr, Charlie and Mainframe) and 203 (Yondu and Martinex) respectively. Though it was quite easy for Yondu and Martinex to wipe the knowledge that Aleta and Stakar were getting it on just two rooms down, the rest of them were not so lucky. 

It turned out that Aleta and Stakar were quite vocal and very...energetic. It was quite difficult for the three to sleep when the sound of a bed slamming into the wall next to theirs and 'oooh's and FUCK YES!' was all they could hear. In fact, they doubted they'd be getting any sleep that night. After all, once an Acturan absorbed enough sunlight, they could go for days without rest. 

"Fuck" Charlie muttered. At the same time he said this, Yondu sneezed.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UVblocker is an alien sunblock that works way better than anything you can find here. It's basically a bottle of very tiny lil' nanites that, when applied to the skin, create what is essentially a very thin 'force field'. It provides a lot of protection, but it's up to the user to make sure to not spend too long laying in the sun. 
> 
> Arcturans (this is my canon, and not canon to the movie or comics...well, at least I don't think it is) gain energy from the sun. The more sun there is, and the longer they are exposed to it, the more energy and power they draw from it. Aleta and Stakar's powers are light based, like in the comics, but in the story I have it that their powers aren't just effected by the sun - but from emotions as well. 
> 
> Yondu's gloves don't just look cool - they also serve a purpose too. As mentioned in a previous chapter, Centaurian's have an eternal temperature that is three degree's lower than that of Terran's. The gloves he wears also help keep him warm via very low heat function. It's very similar to how a car heat function works, but much lower intensity and can't be turned off.
> 
> And lastly, here is the profile for one of the guest characters of this chapter
> 
> Character profile: Random tree on the beach
> 
> Name: Random tree on the beach  
> Age: 400+
> 
> Tree has seen some shit, and shit accessories. Since it can remember, tree has been used as a make out spot, been peed and puked on, and heard things no tree should hear. If tree's could be emo, tree would be one. It eagerly awaits the day of it's death.


	21. Of sparring and trees

When Martinex awoke, it was to an empty bed. He pushed himself up and yawned, eyes quickly sweeping the room for any sign of his friend. The door was still locked, and Yondu wasn't known for going off on his own..... _'where'd he go?'_

He got up and made a beeline toward the bathroom. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, a loud sneeze rang out. 

Martinex knocked on the door and asked “Yondu?”

There was a pause. 

Yondu responded – his voice sounding like he was on the brink of panic and was barely holding it in “M' fine! M' fine! Jus...” Martinex put his ear closer to the door and could hear the sound of things being shuffled around, some cursing, and another sneeze “M' comin' out.” 

The door opened to reveal a miserable Yondu, clad in only a loose pair of pants. His nose was runny and his arms were crossed over his front in an effort to try and cover as much of his scarred front as possible. 

“You look like shit” Martinex said. He walked past Yondu, and into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

Yondu sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He and Martinex chatted back and forth; the sound of his voice slightly muffled as he spoke with his head facing down.

Vox would find this whole situation terribly ironic. Raised in disgusting conditions and subject to medical care that would send any medical professional into a rage, Yondu Udonta rarely, if ever, got sick. Illness seemed to pass by him like Ravagers being requested to work pro bono.

Yet here he sat, sick as a dog. Yondu sighed, not looking forward to the day ahead. 

 

Yondu and Martinex stood on opposite sides of the bed, backs facing each other as they changed. As they put their shirts on, Martinex looked over his shoulder and briefly glanced at the mechanical spine before turning away and focusing on buttoning up his shirt. 

“How'd you get that?” he asked suddenly. 

“Get what?”

“That spine thing?” it was hardly a secret that everyone on the Starkhawk, Vox included, wanted to know how he got the mechanical spine, or the reasons behind it. The thing was, that no one wanted to ask – afraid of what the reaction might be.

Yondu pulled his shirt on and turned to face Martinex. He shrugged, feigning indifference – though Martinex could tell he was anything but. 

“Weapons gotta be durable, yeah?” Yondu started to button his shirt “An't no use if it breaks or nothin.”

“Right...” 

After Yondu had finished, Martinex watched the younger man sit back down on the bed. While speaking, Yondu looked at his hands as if entranced by the mere sight of them, or perhaps looking at something else entirely that only he could see. “Don't remember much, cept fer everythin' hurtin real bad n' not bein' able ta move.”

 

“S' where ah got this” he pointed to the scar that marred the right side of his face. Martinex sat beside him, and waited for Yondu to continue. The way Yondu spoke of past events – without emotion and sounding as if he was talking about something un important – bothered Martinex. Though he wisely chose to stay silent on the matter. 

“Mah master used n' energy whip n' whipped me bloody. Said, he'd give me something ta focus on; somethin' that'd _really_ hurt.”

Having heard enough, Martinex shook his head and got up with a sigh. He walked toward the holo screen and began dialing the number for Stakar and Aleta's room. Yondu turned his head to look at Martinex, curious as to what he was doing.

“What are ya doin?” 

“Calling Stakar. Look, dude, your obviously not feeling well a- “ Before Martinex could finish his sentence, Yondu had bolted from his place on the bed and shut the holo screen off. 

“No!” Yondu took a shaky breath and lowered his voice “Stakar don't need ta know.” 

It was frustrating, constantly dealing with Yondu when he got like this. Though Martinex understood that a lifetime of slavery, does not a well adjusted person make, it was still tiring to have to try and work through one of Yondu's 'quirks'. 

Things were made all the more harder due to how little Yondu seemed to be improving. How many more times were they going to have to go over the same thing, before it would finally sink in?

“Fine” Martinex said, giving in “he doesn't need to know.” 

Like the previous day before, the group claimed their spot with towels and set to covering themselves with copious amounts of UV blocker. This time, however, the group split into different groups. Charlie and Krugarr went off to explore and Aleta, Mainframe and Martinex headed off to check the bar out.

As he followed Aleta, Martinex took one look back at Yondu and shook his head. Being paired with Stakar would completely destroy Yondu's little plan to fake his way through the day. However, Martinex didn't feel the least bit sorry for him. One day Yondu would have to learn to stand up to Stakar, and today just happened to be that day. 

\---

Stakar lead Yondu into a thicket of tree's. It was a dense area, so packed it was difficult to see where one side began and the other one ended; it all looked like one big maze.

“This is gonna be great!” Stakar said, energy and enthusiasm rolling off of him in waves. 

Without waiting for Yondu's reply, he continued on “sos I was thinkin', we could do a little sparrin'” he stretched more, this time going into a crouch and working on his legs “n' then maybe get some drinks?”

Excited and energized to such an extreme level, Stakar's mind was focused solely on one thing: expend energy. Everything else was either ignored or considered un important. Which seemed to include the health of the people around him.

Not that Yondu minded. 

For twenty years Yondu had battled with broken bones, blood loss, and massive injuries. In his eyes, sparring while feeling like shit was nothing. 

Yondu nodded, agreeing to Stakar's fantastic idea. Stakar grinned back and explained the rules, most of which involved staying within the thicket and away from the beach, and making sure that all shots were non fatal. In other words, don't aim to kill, and stay within the boundaries so no outsiders get hurt.

They got into their positions.

Then charged.

Both fighters styles were as different as their personalities. Yondu was fast, vicious and brutally efficient. Stakar, though slower, was built like a tank and hit hard. Both had plenty of endurance and skill.

They weaved in and out of the tree's, taking advantage of their terrain. To the untrained eye, it would look as if both men were superhuman, due to the speed of which they moved. Unfortunately for Yondu, who was beginning to tire, Stakar was becoming stronger and faster with each passing minute.

Stakar threw a punch, and Yondu blocked it. He spared a glance at Stakar's fist and noticed it was glowing brightly – just like the rest of his body. Yondu pushed Stakar away, creating distance between the two of them and bolted further into the thicket. 

It was easy to overlook. Though there were plenty of tree's, the shade was almost non existent. The sun beat down and covered every inch of the field, just like it did the beach down below. 

Yondu mentally berated himself for overlooking something so obvious. Mistakes like this were unacceptable and met with punishment – rightly so. 

There was also another issue that became apparent the deeper into the thicket he went. As it turned out, the tree on the beach wasn't the only sad flora on the planet. This area was almost drowning in loneliness and self loathing, it was equal parts suffocating and infuriating. 

Yondu stopped, gasping for breath and using one of the tree's for support _'this don't make no sense. Tha fucks' wrong with me?.'_

It was much harder to fight when not doped up on Halo. Broken bones, wounds and internal injuries were much easier to ignore when he couldn't feel them. Now, Yondu could feel everything and it was quite distracting. 

Though not nearly as distracting as the whiny tree's surrounding him. 

Yondu scowled, and glanced at the tree's _'wha's with this damn planet n' s' sad ass fuckin' trees?'_

\-----

Stakar ran from one area to the other – leaving a brilliant goldenrod blur in his wake. Finding Yondu was proving to be quite the challenge, apparently the younger man was quite apt at hiding and was proving to be much faster than he had originally assumed.

This did not deter Stakar in the least. If anything, he was glad that Yondu was drawing their fight out. Fighting Martinex had been fun, too. But it didn't last nearly as long – not like this.

The ground gave way with a crunch as Stakar suddenly stopped. It was faint, but the sound of shouting could be heard. He closed his eyes and focused on the noise, using his heightened senses to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. Once done, he ran in the direction of the sound.

What he found was quite unusual to say the least. Yondu was yelling at a tree, or multiple trees? It was honestly too hard to tell. 

“N' ah don' care bout' yer fuckin' feelings!” Yondu yelled “life sucks. Erryone gots shit ta deal with, none ya'll r' special!” 

Yondu went silent for a moment before biting out “I don' care if it's _mean._ ” 

“You ok, son?” slowly, Stakar revealed himself – taking care to look as non threatening as possible. 

“Heard ya talkin' and thought someone had wandered by. Don't see nobody tho” he moved a little closer “who ya talkin' to?”

“These pricks!” Yondu gestured to the surrounding area “too damn loud n' whiny. N' they won' shut tha fuck up!”

Stakar nodded and moved little by little until he was close enough to grab Yondu by the shoulder and turn him around so they were facing each other. Yondu was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the whites of his eyes were slightly red. 

“Ya look like shit, son”

“Tha's what Martinex said” he didn't feel fear over being found out, which was strange. No, what he felt was something entirely new: guilt and something else he couldn't quite identify. 

Stakar was looking at him with parental concern – something Yondu could not, and doubted he ever would, get used to seeing. 

“Shoulda listened ta him, ya know? Fuck, Yondu, why didn't ya say somethin'?” Yondu thought for a moment. 

He took a deep breath to gather himself and then said “ah was afraid ya would get mad. N' ah know none o' tha' makes a lick of sense ta ya'll bu' it does ta me.” It felt amazing to be able to speak his truth. To stand up to the man he considered master and tell him how he felt without too much fear of being hit.

Stakar patted Yondu's shoulder “wish ya would've said somethin earlier. No more hidin' shit, ok?” It wasn't a question, but an order. Yondu nodded.

\----

It didn't take long for Stakar and Yondu to make there way back to the hotel. Took even less to get Yondu into bed, though Stakar assumed it was due to it being an order and not a suggestion.

The rest of the group got back to the hotel some hours later. Aleta, Martinex and Mainframe had a blast at the bar. They gushed over the interesting drinks they got to try: some that floated, some that were huge, and even a few that changed color _and_ were on fire. As Martinex put it “It was dope.” 

Charlie and Krugarr also had quite the time as well. Charlie had come up with several ideas and questions, all revolving around Krugarr's magic “How much weight can you levitate? Are there limitations to your magic? Can you create things?” 

Krugarr was only happy to oblige, and they spent the day testing as much as they could. Charlie's favourite experiment was clear, because he simply would not shut up about it “He levitated me, Stakar! It was wonderful!” 

Eventually they all split up and headed to their rooms. Martinex was happy to see Yondu fast asleep and buried in the blankets. He took out his holo pad and snapped a picture of the adorable scene, whispering “blackmail” under his breath with a smirk.  
\--

Stakar's eyes were slightly open and glowing a brilliant blue. His mind was in the throws of a vision and a nightmare, mixed together so well it was impossible to tell either of them apart. 

The silence is deafening. On the ground, eyes half lidded and unseeing, is Yondu. A thin stream of magenta blood flows from his nose, implant, shoulder and mouth, pooling on the ground below. 

As Stakar lifts a shaking hand to touch Yondu's face, Aleta, Mainframe, and the rest of the crew join him – broken and dead. The blood twists and turns into a massive beast – it's roar is so loud that Stakar feels as though his eardrums will shatter.

He brings his hands up to cover his ears, and screams when they – along with the rest of his body – are lit aflame. Just like his old house. Just like his old life.

Just like his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that different species would have sicknesses that are unique to them. What Yondu caught, was a more mild version of a cold. Present in only Centaurian's, it causes: lack of energy, mild fever, red eyes, nausea, and sneezing. Sleep is the best cure for it and it goes away after 24 hrs. Much like the stomach flu.
> 
> Here is the profile for Subject 2: 
> 
> Race: Kylorian  
> Name: Wira (wii-ra)  
> Sex: Female  
> Status: Alive/ Sold to new owner  
> Age: 22  
> Modifications: Left eye removed and replaced. Right arm removed and replaced. Sniper. Very steady and can see like a hawk. Eye can zoom in and has night vision. Eye has zoom capability that can work in place of a scope. 
> 
> And, as always, if you have questions or liked/hated it - please leave a review :D


	22. Of Vox, Loffe, and Days off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bud wanted to know what Loffe and Vox were doing while Stakar and friends spent time down on Chorus. Let's find out. :D 
> 
> This is a chapter just featuring them. Feel free to skip it if it isn't your cup of tea, as skipping this chapter will have no effect on future chapters. After this is a bit of a time skip and the beginning of the larger plot. 
> 
> Also, there is puking in this chapter in the second half. Just a heads up.
> 
> Just a reminder, Vox is a Xandarian and he speaks in an English accent and Loffe is a Krylorian who speaks with a Scottish lit.

With the rest of the crew gone, Vox and Loffe had plenty of time to themselves. For Vox, this men't organizing each and every thing – down to the last package of gauze – and cleaning the infirmary until it sparkled. Loffe, on the other hand, loved to experiment. Down time men't invention, creation and discovery. There were plenty of delicious combinations and meals just waiting to be discovered – all one had to do was find them.

One the first day, in order to make the most of his down time, Loffe took as many cooking utensils out of the drawers and cupboards as he possibly could. One pot of each size, cutting boards, knives, bowls, measuring cups, and anything else one could possibly need while cooking, sat on every available surface near the stovetop. 

Once that was done, he rolled up his sleeves and made a beeline for the freezer. Inside was a massive collection of food of varying tastes and textures, collected over the course of a week in preparation for the three days ahead. 

He grabbed a random armful of ingredients, walked back to his station, and got to work.

\---------

Vox stretched, then placed his hands on his hips. He looked around the infirmary with a critical eye – disgusted with its current state. By the third days end, Vox vowed to have everything organized and sparkling clean. 

But first things first. He put on a pair of gloves, his apron, and placed all his cleaning supplies in a basket so he could carry them with him as he went. He first stripped the beds, and laid all the dirty sheets onto the floors. Then, he took everything off the shelves and placed them down on the covered floor. 

The barely dusty shelves were wiped down slowly and carefully; each nook and cranny given extra attention as to make sure not even a speck of dirt remained. The first day was dedicated to purging every iota of dust from every available surface, and Vox the cleaning demon was determined to do just that.

\-------------

“Fuckin' hell” Loffe sighed heavenward, tossing the pot into the sink and watching as the soupy mixture went down the drain. 

Though he did uncover a few things - like, that potatoes and zap pears did not go together, and that Chatterwat yolks, when mixed with cream, created an extremely thick and sticky mixture - it was still frustrating to keep fucking up over and over again.

He cringed as he looked at the pot containing said mixture. It had been filled with water four hours ago in a bid to loosen the mess or hopefully melt some of it. Loffe gripped the spoon that was sticking out of the monstrous mess, and cursed when it snapped in half after he had tugged a little too hard. Shit.

\-----------

Back in the Infirmary, Vox had finally finished dusting. He looked at the clock, and nodded contently at his time. It had only taken him the entire day, not bad. Though eager to continue, Vox knew the importance of sleep. So, he left everything in it's current place, and went off to bed. Loffe joined him a few minutes later.

“What is that god awful smell?” Vox turned to see Loffe's food covered form saunter into the workers quarters. It was absolutely disgraceful to see someone in such a state, but it was hardly his job to instruct Loffe how to keep clean – no matter how much he wanted to.

“Progress, ya fat bastard.” Loffe took off his shirt and practically jumped into the adjacent bed. Vox rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the wall, his back to Loffe. 

“Regardless” he huffed “Just make sure your _progress_ doesn't interfere with my cleaning. Or I'll -”

Loffe cut him off “Or yu'll carve me up with yer sharps Yeah, yeah, ah knoooooooow.”

Vox dramatically sighed at Loffe's childish reply, his massive form jiggling as he did so. 

\-------------

The next day quickly came. Both men returned to their respective activities, engrossed to the point of ignoring everything else. 

“Yesssssssss, thas' wut ahm talkin' bout” A pinch of salt, a dash of luo, and a small bag of dried Kaloi fish were all mixed together in one big pot. He added some vegetables and some chicken stock and sighed at the smell.

It didn't smell horrible, nor didn't smell good. It was truly a dish stuck in limbo. 

Loffe dipped the ladle into the mixture and brought it to his lips. He sipped at it, then took a bigger one. Then downed the entire ladle. It tasted amazing.

\------------

 

“Yes, yes, right there like so” Not a single item was out of place. Though it took two days of uninterrupted work, Vox had finally finished his goal of cleaning the infirmary in it's entirety. 

The floors sparkled and everything was polished to a shine. Everything had it's place, like each individual packages of gauze, right down to the medical tape. It truly was a wonderful sight.

Vox sat down in his favourite chair and smiled to himself, admiring his hard work. Unfortunately, this was to be short lived, as Loffe came tearing through the Starhawk's halls. He stopped by the doorway, looking green and on the verge of puking.

Loffe's hand was placed over his mouth and the other grabbed onto the doorframe. 

“No...” 

Vomit leaked through Loffe's fingers and onto the floor near the doorway. 

“NO! STOP! I JUST CLEANED THAT, YOU HOOLIGAN!” 

Vox rushed toward Loffe's crouched form and tried in vain to force him out before the mess could grow larger. However, the sudden movement of being jerked backwards caused Loffe to nearly choke, causing him to projectile vomit all over Vox's front and the floor below. 

By the time Loffe was done, Vox and the floor were covered in puke, and poor Loffe looked like a wilted flower – drained and limp. 

Both sat in the mess, silent and shocked. Vox lifted his arms and looked at his ruined floor, hardly believing what he was seeing. 

He then looked up and gave Loffe an awful glare “Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.” he got up and moved from the puddle of sick, muttering angrily all the while about messy bastards and ruined work.

A few towels were gathered from their neat stack and placed over the mess. Vox handed Loffe the last one to clean himself with and went back to cleaning.

“Mind telling me what happened?” he asked, deliberately unkind.

“Ah ate mah soup” Loffe replied with a wet burp and a groan.

“And what was in it?” Vox asked impatiently.

“Dried Kaloi, salt, veggies, chicken sock, and some luo” Vox nodded until the last bit, pinching the bridge of his nose and suppressing the urge to yell. luo, though a powerful and popular flavor booster, had the nasty side effect of nausea if too much was consumed. 

“How much luo did you add?” Vox picked up the dirty towels and threw them into the laundry shoot. 

“Bout' three large spoonfuls....” 

A meaty finger pointed in the direction of the cot near the back, no order given though obvious. Loffe nodded and weakly padded toward the bed. He slowly climbed in, careful not to make any sudden movements because he was certain that if he made another mess, Vox would murder him.

Vox waddled over and pushed Loffe until he lay on his back “For future reference, luo is to be consumed in very small amounts. Half a spoonful is more than enough.” the nasty tone was dropped and replaced with a kinder one. Though it was still obvious he was quite furious.

“Ahm sorry” Loffe said.

“No you're not” replied Vox.

“No, ahm not” Vox covered him with a blanket and waddled off to continue cleaning. 

With nothing else to do, Loffe turned to lay on his side and watched Vox work. The way his stomach and jowls jiggled as he moved was hilarious and Loffe laughed despite himself.

\---

After a good nights sleep, a dose of anti toxins, and a thorough tongue lashing, Loffe was permitted to leave. 

“And we will _not_ be mixing together things we know nothing about” Vox said, poking Loffe in the chest with a chubby finger.

“No we will not” Loffe agreed, eager to leave.

“Nor will we make another mess in the infirmary for the remaining week, will we?” Vox leaned in until his nose was almost touching Loffe's, causing the other to take a few steps back with his hands up in surrender.

Loffe backed up until he was out of the room and then said, before bolting back to the kitchen “No ah' won't ya fat fuck!” 

Vox suggested he do some anatomically impossible things to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luo is a thick liquid type substance that comes from the stomach of an alien fish. It tastes a little bitter, and goes great with everything. It's mainly used to be mixed with stock to create soups/stews, or can added to gravy. The reason it causes nausea, is because it is very slightly toxic. Though small amounts are safe to consume. 
> 
> The vaguely similar IRL version of this would be tetrodotoxin. A deadly poison found in Fugu. Though, unlike luo, it will kill you if you ingest the toxic part. And if yer curious how Loffe fucked up, he bought it just to experiment with and wasn't fully aware of it's effects. He has learned his lesson and will not be repeating it. 
> 
> I used to work as a dish washer for a short time, and whooo boy! does some shit just stick like glue. Sometimes all you can do is just soak it, pray, and hope for the best.
> 
> As always please comment. Also, if you find any spelling errors please notify me! :D


	23. Of forests and missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally start our main plot, yay! :D *confetti everywhere*
> 
> To enhance your reading experience for chapters 23 - 25 for the planet of Crerth please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZHmGwwre7M

Two months that had passed, and through that time both Martinex and Yondu had become close. Many almost mistaking them for brothers by the way they interacted and defended one another.

But it was not just Martinex that Yondu had grown closer to.

The whole crew had become closer overtime, more like a true family instead of a standard crew. Every mission they worked together, flawlessly carrying out plans with minimal effort like a well oiled machine.

Yondu had also become more bold, willing to push the envelope more and more each time, to see what he could get away with. Though this progress was good, it wasn't the progress Stakar had wanted. Overtime he had seen potential in the younger man and tried his best to nurture it. Unfortunately, progress was slower than he'd hoped and it irked him. He wanted a protege that could think for himself and ask 'why', instead of blindly following orders.

He wanted a leader, someone who could not only lead others, but think of their needs as well. Though Yondu was quite good at doing just that, he lacked a key aspect that every Ravager captain needed: assertiveness.

And no matter how much time and effort Stakar put into him, Yondu seemed absolutely incapable of being assertive. Aleta had said to remain patient, but there was a limit to how patient he was willing to be. John wouldn't be this difficult, John would've learned better by now. So why couldn't Yondu?

Stakar shook his head, and sighed. Whatever. There were more pressing things to focus on. He scrolled through the request on his holo pad.

Another hospital was in dire need of Fire Pea, a medicinal herb that grew on the planet Crerth.

 _'Gettin' desperate, an't ya?'_ Apparently a few were getting terribly desperate, as multiple requests had been sent out, begging for help from anyone who was willing – regardless of who they were.

Despite the massive reward on their end, Stakar was not surprised that not a single person was willing to bite, especially with the history attached to such a place and the massive risks associated with it.

What was once a utopia of natural beauty, now lay desolate and in ruins. Decades ago, Crerth was regarded as one of the galaxy's natural wonders. Covered in all manner of flora and fauna, it looked as if it was ripped right from a canvas.

The efforts to conserve the natural beauty of the planet were funded and carried out by multiple parties. Rules and regulations were set up in an effort to make sure no damage came to the planet.

Living on the planet was forbidden, though visits were not. Setting foot off of the path (unless given permission) was also forbidden, as becoming lost within the sea of tree's was much too easy.

All went well for the first few years, until people stopped listening. Some went off the path and were never seen again, their loved ones demanding responsibility be taken. Soon the planet became a popular spot for suicides and the once natural beauty became associated with death; something to be feared.

Funding was pulled, as companies didn't was to be associated with such things, and soon, due to a lack of funding, the efforts to conserve the planet eventually stopped, leaving it abandoned.

Now, overgrown and covered in litter, abandoned paths, and tech, Crerth remains desolate. Due to it's lack of governing, Crerth has become a popular spot for body dumping and other illegal activities.

Deep within the bowels of Crerth also lay it's greatest, and most expensive, secret: Fire Pea. A plant with the colours of a phoenix that grow on the tree's that lay deep within the forest.

Only through extremely optimal conditions is it able to grow, making it difficult, if not downright impossible, to grow off planet. Unfortunately, it is the only plant capable of saving the victims of stinging fever, a near fatal disease caused by the sting of a Wyphem – an insect that used to only be present on Crerth, but spread to multiple planets by taking refuge on the clothes of visitors.

Getting Fire Pea, however, was the issue. Many had attempted and very few were successful, thus why the price was so ridiculously high. Luckily, Stakar knew the very man for the job: Yondu. With his ability to communicate with plant forms, he would be able to traverse the vast maze of Crerth, fetch the goods, and escape without issue.

Thus, turning a complicated and potentially fatal mission, into a relatively harmless one.

\---------

 

Yondu landed his M ship, _Osprey_ onto one of the few clearings left on Crerth. The planet was practically drowning in tree's, vines and flowers, many of which were overtaking, or had overtaken, every bit of tech that had been left behind.

There was something oddly beautiful about Crerth, Yondu thought, as he looked around. He kept a steady pace, careful not to disturb the nature that called this planet it's home.

Petals danced in the slight breeze, just barely grazing the tall grass. The sun beat down on the various puddles that lay scattered about – making the water sparkle like glitter. Each step Yondu took produced a soft crunch from the leaves and twigs, and he could hardly believe that such a wonderful place could be as terrible as Stakar was making it out to be.

Finding the path had not been too hard. Despite the time that had passed, it still remained relatively intact – probably due to the foot traffic of less savoury individuals not wanting to get lost and end up like the victims they came to dump.

Yondu followed it until half way, then turned toward the forest. He approached the first tree he saw, placed his hand down to rest on the trunk, closed his eyes, and focused intensely.

His empathetic ability had grown stronger over time, evolving it past simply feeling the feelings of plants, and allowing him to traverse larger areas with ease and without fear of becoming lost.

Yondu smiled as he expertly weaved through the thick maze of tree's, careful not to crush too many flowers and small animals underfoot. His hand remained slightly outstretched, grazing the bark as he ran past. Bodies, all in different stages of decay, lay in different areas of the forest - some close to his position, some much further away. The presence of such things, however, didn't really effect Yondu, nor did he really care.

It was exhilarating to run like this. It made him feel freer than he had ever felt, like a bird taking it's first flight. For Stakar to send him on a mission like this was a huge kindness, and he made a note to thank Stakar later for it.

The stray branches that littered the ground gave way with a crunch as Yondu came to a grinding halt. A massive drove of Fire Pea lay a few feet above on the tree's where he stood.

It took very little time and effort for Yondu to scale the tree, as the act of doing so seemed to be second nature, literally so if what Aleta had told him was in any way accurate.

According to what little information was available, a Centarian's natural habitat was rain forest. Night vision, expert climbing abilities, and an empathetic communication with nature and lower lifeforms all aided in their survival.

As Yondu fetched the two cryo jars out of his messenger bag, he couldn't help but wonder, if only briefly, how different his life would've been had he never been sold. He shook his head, ridding himself of the unwanted thoughts.

The pea's were quickly, yet carefully, loaded into each jar. Making sure to keep them undamaged, and the tree as unhurt as he could; unwilling to rip them off and shove them into the jars all willy nilly.

After each jar was filled to maximum capacity they were closed, giving off a low hiss as the contents instantly froze solid. Yondu placed the jars back into the bag and climbed down.

With the Fire Pea frozen, he decided to take his time getting back to the ship as he wanted to run through the forest again and feel that incredible freedom once more.

Yondu grinned and took off.

\-------

Stakar sat back in his chair and stared at the holo pad with a look of barely contained fury. It had taken ten long years, but he had finally found the bastard. His grip on the beer bottle tightened until it shattered, causing liquid and glass to drip down the control console and onto his boots below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art for this chapter was done by the hugely talented iraya. If you have the money, please commission her. She's absolutely amazing. :D 
> 
> Cryo jars are about the same width and shape as a mason jar. They are designed and created for transportation of delicate organic objects. To use, you open the jar, place the items inside, and close. Closing the jar activates the internal cooling, and the item inside instantly freezes solid. Think of it like a suspended animation if you will.
> 
> Crerth (the th is silent) is based off of the suicide forest of Japan. 
> 
> Each M ship (every crew member has one) is named after a bird of prey.
> 
> Martinex and Yondu are not in a romantic relationship. I see them as adopted siblings of a sort, and that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> As for what Stakar has found? well, keep reading to find out. >:D 
> 
> Please review!


	24. Of bad guys and the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu runs into a little trouble...
> 
> To enhance your reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YDqVrNsio4

The crunch of leaves and sticks underfoot, as he ran at top speed through the thickness of the forest, was satisfying. It was a sound that sounded sweeter than any praise Stakar or Aleta could ever give. 

Because it was the sound of freedom and that of a life he didn't much remember, save for grunts, clicks, whistles and the wind blowing through the trees. If he could, he'd stay on this planet forever, living off of the land and running as much as he wanted as long as he wanted.

But he can't. He is a ravager, and he belongs to Stakar. With great reluctance, much like a child who does not want to stop having fun, but knows he must, Yondu heads back towards the path. Making sure to take the longest route possible.

\-------

 

As he got closer to the path, and to his ship, the tree's bristled and tensed.

Yondu focused, using his empathy to quickly sweep the planet. The number of corpses remained the same, the tree's were healthy and – ah, there it was. A group on the path, trampling the flowers, and giving no effort to respect the planet they now occupied. 

And they were fairly close to his position, too. Carefully, and quietly, Yondu got closer to the paths edge and looked through what little openings the flora could provide. 

There was a group of about 30. Rugged and looking very much like they had been chewed up by a woof and spit out. Their leader, however, a Xandarian, was fairly presentable and carried himself well. His face was smooth and mostly unblemished (save for the few small scars along his chin and nose) and he looked very out of place compared to the group behind him.

As Yondu stepped out of the thick forest and onto the path, hoping that if he moved fast enough they wouldn't spot him, he heard a voice call out.

“Yooo hoooo!” the raggedy man cheerfully cried, waving his holo pad in hand back and forth to get Yondu's attention. Yondu stopped and turned to look at the man and his shifty looking group, brows furrowed. 

“Tha' bitch Forgrave sent us ta collect ya” He said, bending forward slightly and getting straight to the point. His fingers danced over the blasters handle that sat holstered on his leg.

“Sumthin' bout sum dinnah oah whateva? Don't even really geave a shit - “ the men behind him all nodded.

The leader watched as Yondu took a small step back, putting more distance between them. 

It wasn't as if he couldn't hold his own. Hell, if he truly wanted to, he could slaughter them all in less than a minute without even lifting a finger. No, the true problem lay within the strange little voice inside of his head that kept saying 'don't kill'.

And that voice sounded suspiciously like Aleta. One of the most important lessons Aleta had taught, or rather, tried to teach Yondu, was the importance of life, and to never take it unless he absolutely had to, as senseless death and killing for the sake of killing was bad.

He still didn't understand it, never would. But if it was one thing he _did_ learn – and he had had this drilled into him _long ago_ \- was that it wasn't about understanding, it was about doing as ordered. Yondu made sure to keep distance between himself and the strange men – ready to bolt.

As if sensing his unease the leader cooed “Hey, noa. Don't need ta worry, ah an't gonna hand ya over ta er.'” 

Yondu made no effort to move from his current position. The leader, the way he moved and spoke, reminded the younger man of the more cruel slavers. The one's who took pleasure in building up a slave with honey'd words and fake kindness, so they could break them and revel in the shell of a human left behind.

This man was dangerous. 

“Nah, cus see – if eets one thing ah like moa then anythin' eets” he brought his fingers up and rubbed them together “units, ya feel me?” 

The leader lifted his blaster and aimed it at Yondu's head. Behind him his men laughed, showing their jacked teeth “wanted n' 12 Kree provinces, mate.” he chortled “Dunno wha kinda shit ya pulled bu' they want cha real bad N' they want cha alive, too. So, don't cha worry, Subject 3, tha bitch won' be layin' a hand on ya.”

Yondu froze, suddenly overtaken by a memory; it's as if everything was moving in slow motion.

_Subject 1 leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and attention focused on the temporary owners conversing a few feet away. Beside him, a much younger Subject 3 stood at attention. Twenty two years old, and one of the oldest battle slaves on Hala, Subject 1 was tasked with taking new Subjects and whipping them into shape._

_Subject 3 watched out of the corner of his eye as Subject 1 glanced in his direction and then back at the client. “If yer gonna survive, then ya need ta get those retarded notions outta yer head.” Subject 1 said suddenly._

_Subject 3 turned his head to look at the older slave, wordlessly asking for clarification._

_Subject 1, with his ever present scowl shook his head sadly. There was a rumor among battle slaves, that began around the same time the experiments did. The belief that the lucky few that had the privilege of being selected to join the newly formed Kree's elite, men't a better life, better masters...no more suffering._

_Nothing more than delusions brought upon by extreme desperation, as things always were._

_Subject 1, still facing forward, said “those thoughts you got? All bullshit. It an't gonna get better, 3. ” his voice got a bit softer and sad, as if what he was about to say would weigh heavily on his shoulders._

_As Subject 3 ruminated, he could hear Subject 1 continuing on– making sure to drive the point home “An't a master alive that's gonna treat ya like anything less than what ya are. Don't matter what ya do, who buys ya or how far ya go, it an't ever gonna change what ya are.”_

The leader and his men stepped forward, weapons drawn and ready to fight. Their mouths moving but the static in Yondu's head is too loud for him to be able to hear it. That rage and blood lust he used to feel while in the arena's, the overwhelming need to fight for the right to live until the next day, reared their ugly head once more. 

It's consuming and addicting, and a part of him welcomes those feelings back like an old friend. And despite himself, he embraces it without hesitation.

The mercenaries never stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the flashback, Yondu is around 15 years old. Though he's been a slave since infancy, a part of him used to retain a small bit of hope that things could possibly get better. 
> 
> Forgrave is the queen of petty...but absolutely no one is surprised lol.
> 
> If yer wondering, the Kree put out a bounty on Yondu and made it public. First come, first serve, and huge ass bounty. The 12 Kree provinces bit is from the movie. 
> 
> The leader has a New Zealand accent, and his comrades all have different ones. 
> 
> Here's subject 1's profile:
> 
> Race: Xandarian  
> Name: Tirto (Pronounced: Tier-toe)  
> Sex: male  
> Status: dead. Killed in battle.  
> Age: 27  
> Modifications: Legs removed and replaced. Heart removed and replaced. Can run very speedily and has high endurance and durability. 
> 
> Next chap is gonna be....very graphic. I was gonna add the fight scene in this chap, but due to sheer length I decided not to.
> 
> Comments/reviews energize me. :D


	25. Of blood and rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been building up to this for a very long time. In fact, this chapter was the very first scene created in my head for this fic and the one the entire fic is built around :D 
> 
> To enhance your reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmkhfEJuaQY&list=PLJbWNarT9D8msO9D8p3nvq7Wj9FBQvvkC&index=29
> 
> Warning: there is lots of blood, torture, mutilation and death in this chapter.

Lips being bared back in a snarl was all the warning the mercenaries got. Like a blur, Yondu shot towards them, his arrow still holstered. For a moment the men made no effort to move, some even nervously laughed – amused at the thought of someone being stupid enough to take them on bare handed.

Until the first man fell with a sizeable chunk ripped from his throat, that is. 

While some turned tail and ran, a few stood their ground and shot. Panicked and erratic, their eyes darted around, trying desperately to track Yondu's movement. Their shots missed, hitting the ground and the trees with a loud 'bang!' and leaving deep scorch marks in their wake.

The man on the left fell first. His hand gave a loud snap as it broke, the blaster falling with a clatter. Yondu tackled him to the ground, easily dominating him and then snapped his neck. 

Yondu turned his head toward's the remaining three and pounced. 

There's something euphoric, he thinks, of the sound of bone snapping, and flesh being torn apart. And yet, he is disgusted with himself for feeling such things. He hates that he loves what he's doing. He hates that a part of himself, deep down, relishes in the screams and blood, and the adrenaline of battle. 

And he wants to stop, but he can't. Because he is Subject 3 and this is what he was created for; designed for. 

\--------

 

Hidden right near the edge of the forest, and far enough away they could get while still being able to see Yondu, two of the remaining few men observed the Centaurian as they crouched from their makeshift hiding place.

Standing still, and surrounded by bodies, the men watched as Yondu lifted his right hand and wiped the blood from his face. The hidden man on the right nearly reeled back in horror at the sight of his now deceased comrade's body slumped bonelessly while his arm was tightly held in Yondu's left hand – keeping the upper body slightly lifted from the ground.

Six men slaughtered all in the blink of an eye. It was insane. 

Both men continued to watch Yondu, ready to bolt if he even so much as made a step in their general direction. Too afraid to move, yet unwilling to stay in their current position for too long, they turned to each other and very quietly decided what to do.

“We gotta move” the one on the right said.

“An, risk makin' noise n' getting caught? Fuck no!” the one on the left whispered back, his voice going slightly louder at the last word. 

“Then what the fuck are we supposed to do, huh? Just sit here like a couple of retards and wait until he picks us off?”

“I an't done playin' with ya'll yet!” Yondu yelled out, his voice echoing and snapping the two out of their little argument. They both came to an agreement right then, and bolted from their position. 

Knowing they'd be lost in the forest forever if they went any deeper, they both went back onto the road and ran as far and as fast as their legs could carry them.

\-----

 

It didn't take long for Yondu to track down the two. Using the trees, grass, and flowers, the location of each and every mercenary was laid out for him like jumps on a galaxy chart.

“Aww, now where do ya think yer going?” 

Both men froze and slowly turned their heads toward the source of the sound. One of the men tried to run toward the trees in a desperate attempt to escape – screaming a litany of 'no' and 'please'. Though his efforts were futile, as Yondu quickly descended upon him – ripping his throat out with his sharpened teeth and leaving the body where it fell, hand outstretched and a look of terror upon his face.

He then rounded on the other, who unfortunately hadn't made it very far as he kept tripping over his feet in fear, and just like the one before him, had his throat ripped out and his body left where it fell.

 

\----------

 

With the rest of the group quickly annihilated, Yondu tracked down and approached the leader.

There was no witty response, nor even a smile. The once proud and smug leader was now quaking in fear – fully aware of what awaited him. He pathetically tried to save himself, muttering anything that came across his mind that might calm down the Centaurian who was hell bent on destroying him. But deep down, he knew there was nothing he could say or do that would stop this.

Unlike the others, Yondu wasn't going to make the leader's death a fast one. 

There were many important things one is taught as a battle slave. And on the front lines there are many things one learns as well. _'Save the leader for last'_ was one of those things; the ultimate display of power.

Because when you leave the leader for last, and make him watch as his comrade's are slaughtered, you instill in him a fear far greater than anything he has ever faced.

And right now, Yondu wasn't interested in keeping him alive, nor was he ready to grant the man death, either. No, he was going to make this piece of shit suffer; make him regret ever treating people like they were no more than some product.

The man crab walked back as fast as his shaking limbs could manage, as Yondu stepped closer.

Stabbed, strangled, beaten until unrecognizable....he was expecting the Centaurian to do many things to him. What he was not expecting, however, was the swift and calm manner in which Yondu dislocated his knees. He screamed from the pain, and then fear as Yondu lifted his left arm up and begun to do the same to it, too.

“Can't have ya goin' nowhere” said Yondu, his face twisted in a sadistic smile that showed his teeth.

The man pathetically flipped onto his stomach and tried to crawl away, grasping at the dirt and patches of grass with his remaining arm. Snot and tears dripped down his face and he sobbed out apology after apology to try and make it stop “ahm sarry!” 

“Ya will be!” 

The leaders screams filled the air.

\------

 

Crerth begun to darken as night approached;The bodies scattered across the area, and the puddles of blood beneath them, becoming cloaked.

With a final punch, Yondu let go of the body and let it drop. The once handsome face that the leader was no doubt proud of, was unrecognizable, and the rest of the body was a mangled mess that looked like it had been chewed up by a bear and spit out.

“What the hell?”

Yondu stood, covered from head to toe in blood of varying colours, over the leaders mutilated body. He turned to address Stakar, and the rest of the crew that had landed on Crerth without him noticing.

The group had spread out, each surveying the carnage. Stakar glanced at the bodies and then made his way over to what was left of the leaders, the soft crunch of sticks beneath his boot being the only thing anyone could hear over the shocked silence that had befallen the group.

Once Stakar was side by side with him, Yondu turned to him with a smile. He watched Stakar kneel, his smile turning into a frown as the older mans lack of enthusiasm confused him.

Stakar kneeled, running his fingers through the giant puddle of blood and staring at the carnage with an expression that Yondu couldn't quite place. He stared at the body for a moment longer, his expression growing angrier and angrier, before having made a decision.

“Ya, think this is ok?” Stakar suddenly snapped. He grabbed Yondu by the arm and lead him over to one of the bodies. The body was of one of the two men who had tried to run away, his hand still outstretched and a look of horror permanently etched onto his face. The grip Stakar had on his arm tightened and Yondu winced.

“They deserved it” Yondu said, as if stating the obvious. They were trash that worked for slavers...who cared if they died?

Stakar let go of Yondu's arm and begun to pace agitatedly, his hands clenching an unclenching like he wanted to strike something but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. He continued to do this while Yondu and the crew watched.

“I dunno what the fuck I gotta say ta make ya understand” Stakar began, his voice just shy of yelling. He continued to pace back and forth while speaking.

“This shit” he pointed to the body, and gestured to the rest “there an't any excuse for that - “ 

Before he could finish, Yondu interrupted and repeated, as if Stakar hadn't heard the first time round' “they deserved it.”

Stakar blinked and then screamed “THEY WERE RUNNING AWAY!”

Yondu opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it just as quick as Stakar slapped him across the face. Not a single person stepped forward in Yondu's defense, something Yondu noticed right away.

Yondu looked up, though hesitant to do so – confused by Stakar's rage over an act he didn't perceive as wrong – and saw nothing but disgust and rejection, all directed toward him.

Not only from Stakar, but the crew as well.

Yondu bolted toward his ship, eyes focused on the ground and unwilling to even look in the direction that the crew occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yondu's thought process is quite unique, and not unlike those found in young children. If A (people are doing jobs for slavers), then B (then they are trash that deserve to die), then it's ok to C (kill them). Consequences are not considered, nor are the reactions of others....


	26. Of being unsure of ones place and high tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is unsure of his place, the crew is worried, and Stakar is as hot headed as ever.
> 
> To enhance your reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_sJbZwiba4&index=31&list=PLJbWNarT9D8msO9D8p3nvq7Wj9FBQvvkC

From his place on the Starhawk, far on the lowest levels near his docked M ship, Yondu sat with his head resting on his knees. Sadness, emptiness, anger, abandonment....the same feelings he had when he thought of his parents.

The look of disgust and the rejection in the eyes of those he had come to love as a family; the slap he had received, stung far more than any whip or stab wound.

“Ahm n' idiot” Yondu whispered to himself. 

Months ago, while witnessing his first Ravager funeral, he had asked Aleta if he too would be mourned when he expired. As the very idea of his body being turned to dust and sent to join the stars, made him feel comforted. Spending an eternity in the stars with his family...he could think of nothing better. 

_'Of corse'_ she had said. Though, given what had just occurred, he highly doubted they wanted anything to do with him anymore. After all, funerals were for those who mattered; who'd be missed. 

Not for something like him – repulsive and unwanted. No doubt, he thought, Aleta was regretting her words as her splendid eternity would have no place for something as disgusting as him. 

Yondu stretched out his legs and pulled the Yaka from it's holster. He stared at it sadly, mesmerized by the hum and feel. With his free hand, he gently placed his fingers on the cheek where he'd been slapped.

Subject 1 had warned him time and time again of the dangers of believing in the kindness of others. But he did not listen. **He** let himself forget. **He** became proud and foolishly thought it'd be different - that _they'd_ be different.

But they weren't. 

The way they looked at him, like he was nothing more than some rabid animal that needed to be locked away...

It hurt.

“There ya are” Martinex's voice snapped him out of his musings. Yondu made no effort to move from his current position; his eyes tracking him, watching him, as if he were a threat.

Martnex sat down beside him and frowned when he saw Yondu tense up. Martinex lifted his hand and placed it on Yondu's shoulder, hoping the contact would help calm him down. 

Yondu bolted from his position, putting distance between them. He stared at Martinex, looking very much like a dog that had been beaten one too many times. Martinex slowly got up, making sure to look as non threatening as possible. As he took one step toward him, Yondu took one step back.

“We were worried about you, ya know?” Martinex said softly looking at Yondu's blood covered form. 

_'Bullshit'_ Yondu thought venomously.

Martinex frowned. It was like stepping back in time and meeting Yondu all over again. Though the fear and mistrust radiating from the younger man was far stronger than the first time around. He opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling over what to say and unsure if there was anything he could say that would improve the situation.

An awkward silence befell the two. Yondu glared at Martinex, making sure to keep well out of arms reach, while Martinex kept a hand raised as if to try and reach out. They stayed like this for a minute until Yondu made the decision for him and ran away.  
\--

The training room door was slammed shut, and then locked. 

Though not too large, nor too small, the ships training room came well equipped and was used fairly often. It had dark walls – not unlike the rest of the ships interior – and a gridded floor. Well worn weapons came provided, along with training bots that were as equally worn down and in need of repair. 

For Yondu, the training room was the only room in the ship that gave him a sense of normalcy – unlike the rest of the ship that now felt more foreign than homely.

Pissed off and itching to annihilate, Yondu was near his breaking point and ready to snap. It didn't matter what he laid into – only that something or someone could be torn apart. Though the crew was off limits, thankfully the training bots were not.

Yondu removed the pack and placed it down a little roughly in the corner near the door, the cryo jars giving a soft clink as they made contact with each other. 

“Ya think ahm stupid?” Yondu ground out, manually ripping the first bot to shreds, his method not unlike the one he used on the mercenaries back on Crerth. 

“That ah wouldn't notice? Fuckin' -” The second bot whined under the immense pressure, as he placed both hands on either side of it's head and squeezed, eventually succumbing to the pressure and breaking apart. “sendin' crystal fuck cus ah can't hurt em none.” 

His voice started to rise in volume and the mess grew and grew until Yondu finally broke out into a scream while ripping the last bot to shreds.

“ALL YA'LL R FRAID AH ME, N LOOK AT ME LIKE AHM SOME FUCKIN FREAK!” Yondu slammed the bots head into the ground “ALWAYS DID!” again “N' AH FELL FOR IT CUS AH - “ and again “NEVER” and again “LEARN!” until the last impact split it's head – reducing it to a mess of bolts, oil and wires.

\------

“He bolted” Martinex said, gesturing from one side of the room to the other widely “Like I'd burned him or something - I barely touched him!” 

While Yondu wreaked havoc in the training room, the rest of the crew had gathered in the main hanger. Everyone, save Stakar, sat around the table and discussed over what to do. 

Mainframe spoke from her place on the table in front of Krugarr “Maybe we should just let him be....” 

Charlie-27 interrupted “We should not!” he slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump “It would be akin to leaving a wound to fester. Confrontation would be best.”

Krugarr shook his head and signed _”that would be unwise, Charlie. It would only drive Yondu further away. We must remain patient.”_

Truth was, no one knew exactly what to do, which made the deciding on how to proceed all the harder. Through this entire discussion, Stakar sat off to the side – arms crossed and stone faced.

“I think” Aleta began “I think we should keep shit normal.” 

Everyone at the table looked Aleta's way and waited for her to continue. 

She sighed “treatin' him differently's just gonna either piss him off or drive him further away. Best we just go on like normal and hope shit sorts itself. I mean...”

The words didn't need to be said, as they were as obvious as could be. Aleta looked at Stakar as if to ask 'anything you wanna add?'. 

He shrugged and said “Don't care what the rest of ya do. All I know, is I'm through treatin' him like some kid. He want's ta be part of this crew?” 

Stakar stood up and went to leave, his chair making a slight squeak as he did so. Halfway out the door, and one hand gripping the door frame he spoke “then he's gotta act like it. No more of this shit.” 

Before anyone could respond, Stakar left – slamming the door shut. 

\----

Outside of Stakar's office door, Yondu removed the two cryo jars of Fire Pea and placed them down onto the floor. He rose his hand to knock, then lowered it just as quick. 

Though he wanted nothing more than to give them to Stakar; to receive praise and be told 'ya did good', he knew that doing so would be wrong. After all, Stakar had made his feelings quite clear. And until Stakar allowed it, speaking and intruding on his personal quarters were forbidden. Hell, Even Just being here was pushing it.

Yondu assumed that the sleeping quarters was off limits to him as well by proxy, which men't it was imperative he gather as much supplies for a nest as soon as possible before the next night cycle.

 _'Besides'_ Yondu thought bitterly as he pulled out his holo pad to check the time _' s' not like they wan't me round' em' anyways.'_

He made a face when he saw the time **9:00PM** three hours left before the night cycle. Knowing he didn't have long, Yondu ran off to fetch supplies.

It took an hour to collect enough furs, blankets, various medical supplies (the idea of even bothering Vox with injuries he could self suture was laughable) and find a proper sleeping area. 

With everything he could ever need collected near the lower deck - off in a dark corner where he was positive he wouldn't immediately be seen if someone were to wander through -Yondu finally allowed himself to relax for the first time since stepping off of Crerth.

Yondu snuggled deep into the pile, tightly wrapping the furs and blankets around himself in a poor attempt to simulate a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The training room is literally just an extra room on the ship that Stakar and Aleta found and were like 'ehhh whatever *shrugs*'  
> Everyone uses it, cus it's how they keep in shape while not on missions (and to stave off going cray cray by allowing them to move and get all that excess energy out of their system). Also, consider this: a bored and energetic Yondu, is not a Yondu that is ship friendly hehehe.
> 
> Everyone deals with things differently. Some, like Yondu, take rejection terribly hard. And others, like Stakar, can be quite hot headed to a very high degree. Though neither one in this situation is right or wrong....they still need to work on their communication! D: 
> 
> One wants the other to be more assertive and the other thinks the person he admires wants him to be more subservient. Gee, what could possibly go wrong? *looks into the camera like the office* 
> 
> Though it doesn't look it, Yondu has changed quite a bit since his early days. Hopefully the crew will see that too :0


	27. Of arguments and the importance of cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got a new job and have been swamped with work. I tried my hardest to make this chapter just as good as the others, but may have fallen short. So, I do apologize if that is the case.

_Subjects 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 7 stood in a straight line in the arena, their bodies ramrod straight and hands clasped behind their backs._

_In front of them, a few feet away, stood subject 4. She wore a fake smile, as if trying to put her comrades at ease, though it was clear she was terrified. Their master paced back and forth behind her, his face set in a deep frown; voice cold and clipped._

_“For the third time in a row, you have failed to produce satisfactory results.” He stopped with his back to her, turning his head ever so slightly to glance at her and then continue pacing._

_“Continuously incapacitating your opponents in non lethal ways, talking over doing - “ Subject 4 turned her head to glance at her master who had, yet again, stopped with his back to her. She held that look for a moment more before returning her gaze to the ground._

_“Crying over every little thing – this is unacceptable!” Subject 4 gasped as he grabbed her arm tightly and loomed over her._

_“Tell me” he said, moving closer “are you afraid?”_

_“No, master” she eked out._

_Shaking her roughly he ground out “Then why do you continue to disobey me?”_

_She went quiet for a moment, before looking him right in the eye. Her voice was soft, and shy._

_“Because I don't like hurtin' people.” Subject 4 said, looking at the other Subjects as she spoke. The master relinquished his hold and sighed “what a waste.” He paced a few more times before stopping directly behind her, pulling his blaster from it's holster._

_He spoke loudly, making sure everyone could hear what he had to say “Burn this into your brains and remember it well, for I will not be repeating myself again.”_

_Subject 4's smile faltered for a split second and she said shakily “I don't want to die.”_

_“Your wants and needs are irrelevant” He replied, as if stating a fact. He took aim and placed the tip of the blaster near the base of her skill._

_“I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!” she cried out – her face twisting into a disturbing in-between of a smile and a frown. Fat tears poured down her face and she trembled violently._

_Unconsciously, she began to use her enhanced empathy – sharing all of the fear and distress she was feeling with the other Subjects that stood a few feet away. The effect was instantaneous; the subjects struggling to keep from looking away._

_“Help me, mommy!” Subject 4 cried out seconds before the trigger was pulled._

_Subject 4's brilliant hair lost all of it's glow and colour, and fell limp along with the rest of her body. She hit the ground, her eyes continuing to glow pink for a moment before they too, went dull. One by one the emotions she shared wore off, but the effects continued to linger. Subjects 6 and 7 tightly clasped each others hands while the rest stood alone, but no less distressed._

\---

Yondu's eyes slowly opened, and he brought his hand up to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen while he was asleep. He felt cold and miserable in his makeshift nest, and wanted nothing more then to curl back up and sleep forever.

With a sigh, Yondu freed a hand from his blanket cocoon and reached for his holo pad. He pulled it closer to his person, positioning it so his arm was back under the blankets and the screen close to his face, and turned it on.

 **11:50AM** he groaned. Ten minutes to lunch. 

With great reluctance, and a small amount of dramatics, Yondu got up from his nest. Despite having slept in his leathers, and small mountain of furs and blankets, there was a persistent cold that went down to his bones; a cold that was always absent when he slept with the others. Yondu picked up his gloves from the floor with a frown, and slid them on, wincing a bit as he did so. 

The walk to the mess felt like one of the longest treks of his life, as the very idea of occupying the same room as Stakar and crew, felt equal parts mortifying and anger inducing . Though, he thought to himself, he really should thank his lucky stars that Stakar hadn't thrown him out the airlock yet. 

Thank god for small mercies. 

\---

Loffe held out the bowl to Yondu “Everything alright, lad?” 

Yondu looked very sad for a moment then nodded 'yes'. 

Loffe looked unconvinced. He scrunched his nose and pouted a bit “By tha stars above, lad, feel's like somethin' died by the way yew all re' mopin about!” Despite clearly wanting to prod further, Loffe let the matter drop. 

Yondu didn't have to ask to know exactly why, as the reason was sitting behind where he stood. 

_'If only ya knew...'_

With his bowl in hand, Yondu walked out of the room and into the hall – deliberately avoiding any and all interaction with the rest of the crew. 

Yondu sat down with his back to the wall, and ate. The food tasted bland, like wet crackers. 

Though a part of him wanted to join the crew at the table, he decided against it - pushing all of the want and longing deep down inside. Besides, Yondu thought, Stakar was there and it was extremely doubtful that Stakar even wanted to eat as the same table as him – let alone be in the same room. 

The spoon in his mouth creaked under the pressure, teeth marks permanently being driven into the material, as he unconsciously bit down on it. Yondu pulled the spoon out of his mouth, and frowned as he examined it's ruined state. 

_'Fuck.'_

\---

Everyone at the table, save for Stakar who looked uninterested in Yondu's continued odd behaviour, shared a concerned look. Aleta opened her mouth to say something, but immediately stopped when Stakar spoke “If he doesn't wanna eat with us, then let em do what he wants.” 

They awkwardly picked at their food; the atmosphere somber – almost unbearably so.

Aleta muttered something under her breath and Stakar stabbed at his food while responding “Got somethin' ta say?”

She pursed her lips and smiled, though there was no warmth “got plenty ta say, _honey_. But you're not gonna fuckin' listen” she too, stabbed at her food rather viciously “ya never do.”

While Stakar and Aleta glared at each other, the rest of the crew debated on choosing somewhere else to eat, as a fight was clearly about to break out and no one wanted to loose their meal to the resulting chaos. 

Stakar threw down his fork, slammed his hands down on the table and stood. Aleta did the same. They both leaned in and glared at each other.

“Everythin's gotta be done your way, and fuck everyone else” Aleta ground out. Though they found themselves agreeing, the rest of the crew decided to stay silent – not wanting to risk inciting the wrath of either Arcturan.

“Been doin' it your way for almost a year, Leta, and look what happened!” his voice almost rose to a yell. 

“Coddlin' him an't doin' shit. I know it, you know it -” Stakar pointed at the crew “they fuckin' know it too.” It was clear that absolutely no one agreed with what Stakar had to say, but kept quiet out of fear. Or, in Aleta's case, had been shocked into silence by pure disbelief.

Taking the silence as agreement, Stakar continued “He's an adult, Leta. He should be actin' like it. He should _know_ better.”

“HE'S NOT JOHN!” Aleta screamed. Stakar and the crew snapped their attention toward her, and Stakar, for once, looked as if he didn't know what to say.

“Ya can't take a person out of two decades of slavery and expect em to unlearn everything” Aleta bit her lip, and looked awfully sad for a moment. She sounded almost as if she was pleading with Stakar, by the way her voice quivered ever so slightly “He isn't going to be everything ya need him to be, Stakar.”

Both were so engrossed in their shouting match, that neither Stakar nor Aleta had noticed that the table had been cleared, and that each crew member had left the room. 

Stakar grit his teeth, clenched his fists and breathed heavily. He knew she was right, but a part of him still remained steadfast in his opinion. Sensing that they were dangerously close to doing something they knew they were going to regret, both Aleta and Stakar walked away. 

\--------  
After having quickly finished his meal, Yondu had left the dishes near the door and wandered through the ship – trying to hold off interactions with the rest of the crew for as long as possible. 

“Yondu” Vox's voice called out to him as he walked by the infirmary. Yondu stopped and turned to him, not speaking but indicating he was listening.

“Come here.” He motioned for Yondu to follow him into the infirmary, closing the door behind them with a soft click. “Remove your gloves, please” Yondu hesitated for a brief moment before complying, 

Vox gestured to one of the beds, nodding once as Yondu hopped onto it. He quickly waddled over to the shelves, collecting gauze, scissors, sutures, a vial of antibiotics and an injector. 

A hypothesis proven right. Later that evening, around the time Yondu had gone to bed on the lower decks, buried in stolen furs, blankets and pillows – Vox had discovered that several things had gone missing. 

Two pre threaded sterile packs of sutures, one suture needle holder (probably stolen not due to an ability to use properly, but rather due to watching it being used and assuming he, too, could use it with the same amount of skill), and some nano gel – which, like the needle holder before it - wasn't used either. It was as if Yondu simply crudely sewed his cuts up using his hand and then fell asleep. 

The items were placed on the table beside where Yondu sat, and he picked up Yondu's gloves and placed them off to the side on one of the tables. 

“You're injured” Vox said as he examined Yondu's hands, taking in every cut that had accumulated. His hands were gentle; Trying to be mindful of the injuries. Vox's keen eye spotted deeper cuts that had been self sutured, and the tell tale signs of infection beginning to take hold. 

Yondu said nothing.

Vox's lips set in a thin line. This selective mutism was very worrying. According to Martinex, after Yondu had disappeared after the incident on Crerth, he had stopped talking and had become very withdrawn. Any efforts of touching him outside of the infirmary had been met with Yondu physically staying out of everyones reach. He even refused to sleep in the same room as them, apparently having set up a nest near the generators on the lower decks. 

Vox loaded up the injector, placed the tip on Yondu's upper arm, and pulled the trigger. As the antibiotics did their work, Vox placed the injector down, and took Yondu's left hand in his own and set to removing all of Yondu's sloppy work. 

Despite himself, Yondu winced several times as wounds were re opened and the sutures were pull free from puffy, infected, flesh. 

“Next time you steal from me” Vox began, noting the brief look of surprise on Yondu's face before it was quickly covered up with a mask of indifference “I recommend an injector, antibiotics, and the sense to wash ones hands before crudely attempting to preform treatment on oneself.”

Vox made quick work of re suturing Yondu's hand, and moved onto the other. As he worked, he continued to talk, hoping to keep the younger man distracted from the pain.

“The floor is not a suitable place to sleep on, and the area near the generators are especially filthy. ” He gave Yondu a look at that said 'your little hiding spot was not nearly as clever as you thought it was', when the man in question looked as if he had been caught trying to smuggle units out from under Stakar's nose.

Once both hands were done, Vox covered them in a thin layer of bandages and handed Yondu back his gloves “If you insist on sleeping in that area, then I will tell you what I told Stakar and Aleta years ago, when they, too, insisted on turning that disgusting area into sleeping quarters.”

His voice dropped a little lower, making sure to stress the importance of cleanliness and drive the point home “Clean it. Or I will make you.”

Yondu had no doubt in his mind that Vox would make good on that threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox's backstory will be touched upon! Just not right now. But, basically, when he was taken on and found out where the crew slept...he was not a happy camper. He made Stakar and Aleta clean the fuck outta that floor until it sparkled. (he's not powerful or anything lol, but he is extremely annoying and persistent and doesn't take 'no' for an answer). 
> 
> Basically, when the Kree master says 'what a waste' he's referring to the fact that Subject 4, despite all her potential, can't be made into what a battle slave needs to be. You can beat the fear outta someone, but after years of training, they still 'don't like hurting people' then there's nothing to be done. She's defective goods essentially. 
> 
> It is possible to suture wounds closed with using just your hands. It's not recommended though, for obvious reasons, and can also be kinda hard. But, Yondu the king of resourcefulness and back alley (lol) medial procedures, isn't gonna let that stop him...
> 
> In the comics, Stakar and Aleta have a......very bad relationship. In the movies, they are 'divorced' and I wanted to show that relationship kinda straining over time. It's no secret that Aleta and Stakar want to tackle Yondu's issues differently and that, that would lead to them butting heads. :c 
> 
> Subjects 6 and 7:
> 
> Race: Dark elf  
> Names: Sunan (Sun-in) and Innes (In-es) (es pronounced like 'S' in the word yes)  
> Sex: Male, but look very feminine.  
> Status: Alive. Kept by high ranking Kree owner.  
> Age: Twins. 28 but look much younger.  
> Modifications: Unknown. They move like one unit, which is their strength/weakness. 
> 
> I have decided to keep it open ended on whether or not they are in an Incestuous relationship.


	28. Of lack of sleep and the best/horrible idea ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making decisions while sleep deprived is a horrible idea.
> 
> A short chapter to lead us into the next one...It's gonna be one hell of a ride!
> 
> Pay attention to the vision/nightmare. It's filled with lil Easter eggs for upcoming chapters.

Stakar's hands clenched, gathering the furs in a vice like grip. His eyes were open a fraction of an inch and glowed blue. Beside him, Aleta lay curled on her side and watched him with tired eyes; Every groan, every whimper breaking her heart a little more each time.

She placed her hand on top of Stakar's and squeezed, hoping the contact would help ease his anguish. 

\---

_The beast was massive and ugly. Large globules of drool dripped from it's maw, and it's overly long, and dangerously sharp claws, scrapped at the ground with every step; It's roar shook the trees. A person shaped brilliant glow, around ten feet tall, pummeled it over and over and over again until nothing but a mess of flesh and bones remained._

_It's body then disappeared and was replaced with three children: A boy and two girls, no older than 13. They ran around chasing each other. The youngest, Sita, stopped, and walked toward the the glowing human like figure. She held out her arms and spoke, but her voice was distorted, loud, and impossible to make out._

_The glowing being regarded the child with a faint smile, then raised it's massive hand and brought it down as if to try and crush her. The children disappeared, and the spot where Sita had been standing was burnt and dead._

_A grief stricken howl echoed loudly. Then.....nothing._

\-----

__

Stakar awoke suddenly with a sharp intake of breath. He threw his arm up to cover his eyes and lay there trying to calm himself. After a moment he sighed, sat up, and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms.

The worst thing about visions – especially during periods of sleep – was the sheer exhaustion that came along with it - like an invisible force had sucked all the energy from his body leaving him tired yet unable to sleep.

Stakar let his hands drop into his lap, and surveyed the room tiredly. His gaze eventually shifted over to where Aleta lay, and with tired eyes he stared at her back.

_'Everythin's gotta be done your way, and fuck everyone else!'_

He pursed his lips. Though loathed to admit it, Stakar was beginning to think that Aleta may have had a point. He looked down at the empty spot where Yondu used to lay and placed a hand down in the furs, playing with the material and squeezing it between his fingers.

With all the silence, and the crew asleep, Stakar's mind kept going back to the argument. Each moment, words that were said and those who stayed silent, played over and over in his head like a broken record. 

\---

 

It took about twenty minutes of staring blankly at the bed before Stakar had decided to leave the room and head to his office. Fatigued and feeling sluggish, it took much longer to make it to his office than usual - the cold not helping in the least.

Stakar sat down in his chair heavily and picked up the holo pad. He flipped through it absentmindedly, preying the sheer boredom would lull him back to sleep, however unlikely. 

As far as variety went, there wasn't much to choose from. Shitty romance flicks, soap opera's and documentaries were in abundance, as were planetary weather networks. Stakar stopped briefly on one, listening to the weather man on Qilos go over safety precautions for an upcoming mass electrical storm in the most relaxed manner possible. Clearly, this was a common occurrence.

Swish, tap, swish, tap

For an hour, Stakar wasted his time alternating between _my lovely six armed hunk_ (a truly god awful, and extremely corny, romance), and various weather networks. The latter of which turned out to be surprisingly informative and interesting.

It was during LosiaB45's forecast that he had, what he considered to be, a brilliant idea. The crews lack of enthusiasm was rather disheartening and the moping on everyone's end, especially Yondu's, was getting on his nerves. Thankfully, he knew exactly how to fix it.

Stakar switched to the galaxy wide job board and quickly scanned it. He was looking for a job that was easy, required the entire team to work together, and, of corse, high probability of them walking away with a win.

It was on the fifth page that he found it. A local town was being terrorized by a giant bear like creature that was hell bent on destroying everything in it's path. The villagers needed it slain due to it's sheer aggressiveness and growing casualties of both produce and humanoids. 

The pay was shit. But for once, Stakar was fine with that. He accepted the mission and turned off his holo pad, leaning back with a sigh and a smile.

Working together and with a win practically guaranteed, the crew was bound to snap outta their funk. Plus, Yondu would be forced to interact and be around the crew. Thus ridding him of that ridiculous avoidance and maybe – hopefully – forcing him to grow a spine. 

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man...this chapter really didn't want to be written. Most stubborn goddamn thing ever. I apologize for it's painfully short length. I'll def make up for it in the next chapter. Again, I'm very sorry.  
>    
> Poor Stakar, he really wants to fix things, but he doesn't really know how to go about it. Kudos to him for trying his best, though.
> 
> Lol, the people who set up this mission were like: 'the beast killed my carrots!' 'the beast ate my son!'
> 
> Planetary weather networks, as the name implies, are weather networks for individual planets. Each network is readily accessible via holo pad (though depending on what part of space you are currently in what network you pick up with vary.) 
> 
> The galaxy wide job board is a veeeery large job board where shit's posted. Some jobs are low level and kinda mundane like: clear a garden of some slightly dangerous pests. Others are extremely dangerous. Anyone can take a job, and Ravagers almost always choose the more dangerous ones cus of the monetary incentive. It can be accessed via holo pad pretty much anywhere in the galaxy.


	29. Of Starhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Stakar's efforts, things don't go as planned.
> 
> To enhance yer viewing experience, please play this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KWinuuM5QE
> 
> So, time wise (from leaving Crerth) for the Fire pea, is as follows: They leave the planet, and Yondu goes to steal shit to make his nest with. After that, during the night, Stakar calls the Hospital to pick up the Fire Pea that Yondu left outside his door. They pick it up via personal M ship and pay. The next two chapters take place after that. Hope that clears things up lol.

Loutune was the very definition of milquetoast. It was small, unassuming, and it's weather ideal for farming. It's population mostly consisted of farmers, retirees, and those who simply wished to live a quiet, peaceful life, away from the rush and conflict of life off planet. 

Stakar frowned as he watched the crew from the corner of his eye. Everyone was spread out and seemed more interested in the scenery and the ground than each other. Yondu especially was keeping far from the group, as he lagged far behind the others. 

Yondu seemed rather curious and thoughtful, however, as Stakar watched him take in everything with greedy eyes. Sometimes stopping in front of a flower or vegetable for a moment, before moving on. 

Stakar's thoughts went back to the day before last, when he had come to relax in his office and had found two cryo jars of Fire Pea waiting by his door. It made Stakar a little proud, that despite everything, Yondu made sure to do as told and completed his mission. It took less than five hours for Stakar to send the hospital his coordinates and have the jars picked up, and by the time the day was over, Stakar was 600,000 units richer. 

Stakar paused in his walking for a brief moment as he came to the sudden realization that he never thanked Yondu, or even gave the younger man any indication that he got the payment. Instead just assuming that, in anger, Yondu would've, should've, magically figured it out himself. 

He began walking again and made a mental note to thank Yondu later. 

\-----

A farmer waited by the fields edge, slightly bent over with one hand behind his back and the other grasping a hoe.

The farmer was an old Xandarian, around sixty or so. He wore overalls, a ratty stained white shirt and boots, and his beard was peppered with streaks of white, as were his bushy eyebrows.

“I don't care none why ya came” the man began, his voice gravely “I'm just glad that, that _monster_ is finally being put down. “

“Don't care what ya do, or how ya do it...” he lifted his hoe and poked Stakar in the chest with it “Just don't go damaging our stuff none, or go stealin' our things.”

Ravagers didn't find acceptance easily. Many planets viewed them as nothing more than lawless vagabonds who were loyal to none, and Stakar couldn't quite blame them for seeing them as such. 

“I promise ya, that no harm will come to you or yer things” Stakar internally cringed. A Ravager saying 'promise' was like hearing a thief say 'it wont happen again', it men't jack shit and the farmer knew it too.

The farmer grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _Ravagers_ “bout' a ways in you'll find it. It's big, nasty and smelly and hard to miss.” he lifted his hoe and used it to point them in the direction they needed to go.

\-----

One glance was all it took for Stakar to realize that the beast's description, though accurate, wasn't nearly as detailed as it ought to have been. It was around eight to nine feet tall by Stakars guesstimate. It's maw was long and so overcrowded with teeth that it couldn't properly close it, causing large globules of drool to continuously drip from it's mouth.

Every time it took a step, it's overly long claws dug into the ground, leaving deep marks in its wake. It seemed that the only thing the farmer did see fit to mention, was that the monster indeed was **very** smelly, **very** big, and **very** aggressive. 

The crew immediately went into action, each paring up into groups of two and covering a different side. Before he too, could take his spot, Stakar's brows furrowed for a moment at the uncanny similarities between the creature and the monster from his visions. 

With a mighty roar, the Monster swiped at them with it's giant paw. Martinex and Charlie-27 dodged it, though just barely. It was much faster than it looked.

The monster swiped again, this time to it's left. Aleta dodged, then quickly stabbed at it with her knife, burying it deep in the monsters paw. However, before she could attempt to retrieve the knife, it went ballistic. 

Stakar quickly pulled her out of the way, as the beast became more and more furious – swinging wildly in an attempt to hit anything in it's way. Several tree's fell prey to it's tantrum, becoming bisected and gored by it's sharp claws.

Stakar and Aleta shared a look and then watched the rest of the crew go at it in disbelief. The team was uncoordinated and completely out of sorts. Communication was almost non existent and tempers were rising, causing what little teamwork that was present to quickly erode. 

Krugarr and Yondu were suffering the worst of it. Every so often Yondu would send a worried look Stakar's way before hesitating on what to do. 

Aside from sloppy dodging and leaving light wounds, Yondu seemed to be making an effort to avoid causing any critical injuries. Krugarr quickly threw up a magical shield in front of Yondu, narrowly preventing the younger man from being gored. He held out his arms and glared at Yondu as if to say 'what the fuck are you doing?'

Yondu nervously looked at Stakar, then Aleta, back at Krugarr and then charged once more. Charlie and Martinex also wern't fairing so well either, as their tempers were interfering and making it downright impossible for them to properly focus.

“Jus – just fuckin' hold it down!” Martinex barked at Charlie. 

“I am _trying_ !” he replied with a huff. Charlie attempted to grab one of the beasts hind legs, and quickly found himself sprawled on his back and covered in dirt. 

“Too erratic” Charlie wheezed.

“So, how much we gettin' paid?” Aleta asked, as she watched Charlie clumsily get to his feet. Stakar hesitated for a moment, knowing full well how she'd react upon hearing the answer.

“...7000 units...” 

She glared at him and yelled “7000 units? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!” 

“I'm tryin' ta fix this shit!” they both turned to face each other, and gestured wildly with their hands “What do ya want from me, Leta?!”

She threw her hands up – exasperated “I want ya to use some common sense for once in yer damn life and communicate -” she ducked out of the way as one of Yondu's knives went flying through the air and into a tree “ with me, instead of makin' impulsive decisions!” 

Stakar wanted to scream. This was supposed to bring them together, not push them away. Why couldn't she understand that? 

As the pair argued, they failed to notice what was happening around them. The monster, lured by the pairs yelling, ran toward them – tearing up the ground and grass underfoot.

It lifted it's paw to strike, and it was only then that they became aware of it's presence. Knowing he wouldn't make it out of the way in time, Stakar braced himself for a strike that never came.

Instead he found himself sprawled out on the ground, after being pushed out of the way. Aleta?

Everything happened so fast. Stakar looked up and watched helplessly as the beasts claws dug into Yondu's left shoulder and upper arm and, before Yondu could even attempt to defend himself, swept the younger man off his feet with it's tail.

Yondu flew through the air, his back collided with the tree's base, the force of the impact knocking him out instantly. He fell to the ground in a heap, his fin chittering and magenta blood flowing from his nose, implant, shoulder and mouth – looking more dead than alive and limp as a rag doll.

Stakar and Aleta stared at Yondu's limp body, the noise around them becoming muddled and distorted. Trauma they tried so hard to forget bubbled up to the surface, and Yondu's body became Jhon, Tera and Sita's too, as memory and real life merged.

A glowing figure, around ten feet tall, appeared in Stakar and Aleta's place. It was neither man nor woman and was a brilliant mix of gold and white, looking quite angelic in appearance. 

Starhawk stared at Yondu's body for a moment longer, tears dripping down it's face as it cried out in anguish. Then it rounded on the beast, vengeful and full of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a picture of Yondu shirtless in the Contraxia scene, that shows some serious scar work on his shoulder/upper arm. I wondered how that could've happened, and that's how this came to be. Image is here if yer curious: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/ee/c3/ffeec3759f4d696d4841b873780784a0.png
> 
> lol was that what you guy's were expecting? I hope the buildup was worth it. 
> 
> In the comics, Stakar and Aleta can fuse to create the being known as Starhawk. I have changed things a little, while keeping others the same. Like the comics, only one (either Aleta or Stakar) can control Starhawk at once, the other can only watch and go for the ride. My Starhawk (not in the comics) is androgynous, and much larger because I figured that if two people merge, then the result should look it. Also, this Starhawk glows and is very pretty to look at, but is also quite horrifying because it also reflects the emotions of the two when merged.
> 
> So, in this case, since they were angry when they 'fused', Starhawk became a pure destructive force of energy focused on destroying shit. And yes, it is also kind of a representation of their relationship and their struggles they are currently facing.


	30. Of epic tantrums and fuck you's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I am so sorry for the delay! last week I got sick, had Christmas shopping to do, and had work as well! this chapter is a little longer than usual cus I wanted it to be a nice gift for y'all for yer patience and as an early Christmas gift. :D

“Oh shit..” Martinex said frantically, grabbing Charlie by the arm and pulling him away from the creature.

It was the cry of anguish that made the crew stop their efforts and look toward the source of the noise. Starhawk, in all it's glory, was crouched with it's hands covering it's face. Fat tears of light dripped down and disappeared before hitting the ground.

For most of the crew, seeing Starhawk was still a relatively new experience as only one – Martinex – had seen it more than once. Martinex yelled at them to run as far away from the beast as possible, as Starhawk, especially in the mental state it was currently in, would unlikely be able to tell friend from foe.

\----

Two minds. Two bodies. Merged together as one. Their feelings in all their complexity shared between them.

Aleta and Stakar share their feelings and both become so aware of the other's motivations and reasons for acting they way they do. Stakar see's things from Aleta's point of view. He see's his anger and the pain he's caused everyone around him; the pain he's caused Yondu with his inconsistent behaviour, and demands that he can't possibly fulfill.

Aleta see's things from Stakar's point of view. She see's helplessness as the crew falls apart, and a need for control that is slipping from his grasp. She also see's a second chance with a son that never got to grow up and the frustration of progression slowing down to a near halt.

They both see a young man that they've come to view as a son, laying limp and covered in blood. They share rage against the creature who hurt him, and the anguish of memories it brings back to the surface.

Only one can control Starhawk while the other one is stuck in a limbo like state unable to do anything but watch. Stakar takes control, but before he does, he promises Aleta that he'll let her get her chance with the beast, too.

After he throws the first punch, of course.

 

\----

The creature made a confused noise at the sudden presence of the glowing figure. It growled in warning, then thrashed at it wildly – trying to hit anything it could. Starhawk shrugged the attempts off as if they were nothing more than an inconvenience and extended a glowing fist in the creatures direction – throwing the first punch and sending it flying.

The poor thing yelped at each hit as the onslaught quickly became too much for it to handle. As it tried to run away into the thicket, Starhawk chased after it – grabbing a leg and dragging it back. Stakar and Aleta switched back and forth as they killed it, yelling, blaming it, for things it couldn't have possibly done.

Martinex and the others continued to run into the tree's and away from the bloody scene. Yondu's unconscious form becoming clearer the closer they got

He looks dead, is what they thought when they got close enough to see the full extent of the damage done. Like a puppet with it's strings cut, Yondu's body sat under the tree – limp and bloodied. His head was bowed and his implant was clearly shot, as sparks and blood flowed from the base and his shoulder and upper arm were in tatters.

Charle leaned down to pick Yondu up, but was stopped by Krugarr _'don't move him just yet, I must stabilize his neck.'_ Krugarr waved his fingers, and a thin, orange, luminescent line, traced along the middle of Yondu's neck – keeping it steady.

Charlie, gently as he could be, lifted Yondu's upper half and cradled him in his arms, uncaring of the blood that was seeping into his uniform. In one hand he supported Yondu's head and the other, his neck, checking his pulse. The crew went silent, not a single person dared to breathe. They stared at Yondu, waiting, hoping. A moment later, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

“Oh, thank fuck” Martinex's voice wobbled slightly, and his knees suddenly felt very weak – almost as if they'd give out at any moment. As the team celebrated the small victory, Yondu began to stir.

With a groan, Yondu opened his eyes and then quickly shut them due to the brightness emanating from Starhawk. His voice was slurred, but he managed to force out a mostly coherent sounding “glowy thing?”

Martinex clarified, making sure to keep his voice low and even “Aleta and Stakar can merge together. That massive glowing person you're looking at is them. Starhawk.”

Yondu opened his eyes again, just a fraction of a bit and watched as Starhawk ripped the creature apart.

For years, Yondu had asked himself what he could've possibly done to have pissed his parents off so badly, that the only way to fix the issue that was him, was to sell him into slavery.

And it was at this moment - as his blurry vision tried to focus, and his entire body was engulfed in pain – that Yondu finally understood. Some people are simply born bad. _He_ was born bad.

A powerful, uncontrollable, rush of rage consumed him. It wasn't fair that even now, in what he had viewed as a life of freedom and wonder, that those invisible rules were unescapable.

With his well of fucks dry and his temper at an all time high, Yondu decided enough was enough. With a weak push, Yondu managed to wiggle his way out of Charlie-27's arms and onto the ground. He groaned as his side connected with the dirt and on shaky arms pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

Despite the protests of those around him, he started to crawl toward Starhawk, shaking and lips pulled back into a snarl, then slowly, clumsily, stood – his legs shaking like a newborn colts.

Blood dripped into his eyes, and he wiped it away, magenta streaks marring his face. Yondu stopped when he felt he was close enough and fell to his knees as his legs gave out – unable to hold his weight any longer.

“Fuckin' hypocrites!” he roared, his voice slurred and just barely clear enough to be understood. Starhawk continued its tantrum. Destroying the tree's around the area and completely unaware, or perhaps uncaring, of Yondu's presence.

“Tellin' me life's all precious n' shit - that killin' innocent people's _wrong_. Ya treat me like I'm some _monster_ cus of what I did ta that trash!” The group looked at one another in confusion, unsure of what – or who - Yondu was referring to when he said that.

Yondu lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, frustrated because they wouldn't stop. His voice wobbled and he felt so very small “y'all actin' like yer better than me, n' like I an't nothin' cept some rabid dog that needs ta be tied up n' locked away.” Yondu shifted his attention to the creature that now lay in pieces, and the mere sight of its mangled corpse caused his anxiety to ramp up and tears to start anew.

Just being in the vicinity of the creature made it clear as day to Yondu that it was nothing more than a scared momma trying protecting her young. With the farmers taking more and more land, it was becoming increasingly impossible for the two to peacefully coexist. So, in a last ditch effort to try and get the farmers to leave it be, it started killing and maiming all who wandered too close.

Unfortunately, Stakar and crew were not nearly as easy to defeat as a defenceless farmer. Thus, any chance the thing might have had, died the moment the crew touched the planets surface.

With it's mother dead, the babies would soon follow, cursed to fall prey to the elements.

“Ya killed it!” Yondu pointed to the mangled body, tears pouring down his face as he went nearer and nearer into hysterics “all she wanted was ta be left alone, but y'all couldn't have that could ya? Fuck nah!” his lips pulled back into a snarl and he jabbed a finger in the mangled creatures direction “life's all precious, unless Stakar n' Aleta kill it, then it's all a-oh-fucking-kay innit?”

Martinex gave a sharp intake of breath and reeled back a bit. No one talked to the Ogords that way and left unscathed. The last person to talk to them that way ended up with a knife in the thigh courtesy of Aleta, and a backhand from Stakar that probably permanently scrambled what little brains the man had left.

Not wanting to see his friend be the next victim of Starhawk, Martinex helpfully said “Yondu, you should probab-”

Yondu cut him off, angrily turning his head and yelling “shut the fuck up!”

Martinex shut his mouth with an audible click – the shock of Yondu's reply surprising not only him, but the entire group into silence as well. Who knew Yondu could be such a verbally vicious little shit?

Yondu turned his attention back to Starhawk, the latter of whom seemed to be very determined to destroy everything in it's way. Tree's were torn from the ground, some cut down with blades made of hard light, and others thrown this way and that. It would've been funny to witness if it wern't so pants shittingly scary.

“I'm talkin' to ya!” Yondu spat, his temper rising as Starhawk continued to ignore his little tantrum in leu of it's own.

“Stop fucking IGNORIN' ME!” he picked up one of the stray rocks and tossed it at Starhawk. It made a pathetic arc before landing with a soft 'plink' on the ground by it's feet.

Aleta and Stakar would probably throw him out the airlock for what he was about to do, but Yondu figured he was probably on borrowed time anyways due to the sheer audacity he displayed moment's prior.

Yondu pursed his lips and whistled. He winced and groaned as white spots danced across his vision. Sparks shot from the base with increasing intensity and blood poured from it, stronger than ever. The Yaka arrow hovered by his side, though it shook and dipped – instead of staying straight and steady as it usually did.

With another whistle, the Yaka clumsily shot toward Starhawk – twisting up it's leg and turning to pass by it's field of vision. Starhawk spotted the arrow as it passed, then followed it as it dived and hit the ground.

A glowing hand reached out and gently picked the arrow up, examining it. Both Aleta and Stakar nearly cried with joy when they spotted it, and Starhawk quickly followed suit. Giant tears of light dripped down Starhawk's face, disappearing before hitting the ground, as it quickly turned toward Yondu. The latter of whom was clutching his head and swearing under his breath as the pain in his shoulder was becoming impossible to ignore.

Starhawk, ever so carefully, picked Yondu up and placed him on it's palm. Giant glowing eyes stared at him as if he were the most amazing thing in the world.

The crew carefully made their way closer, amazed at the spectacle. They'd seen some weird shit while working for Stakar, but never before had they ever seen Starhawk treat anything with such tenderness.

Yondu looked up to meet Starhawks eyes, then squeezed them shut quickly after due to the brightness. He spoke through clenched teeth, hands still clutching his head, and voice dropped to a near whisper. His bleeding shoulder leaving a small puddle of magenta blood on Starhawks hand “Ah kill trash, n' y'all look at me like ahm some rabid dog – but y'all do it n' suddenly it's fuckin' fine. Ahm tired of goin though life, scared of pissin' mah master off n' bein' killed, n' doin mah job n' bein' hated fer it.”

He curled up a little more until he was lying in Starhawks palm with his knees to his chest. Yondu's voice took on a slight mocking tone, as if he was speaking to a particularly dim child “If y'all didn' want sum monster then ya shouldnt've liberated a battle slave. It's jus' common fuckin' sense. Ya get what cha pay fer -” Yondu stretched out his arms while still on his side, as if to say 'come and get me'.

“So, fuck y'all. I an't apologizin' fer shit” inwardly Yondu was panicking.

He had told Stakar and Aleta, his masters, to fuck themselves. He had told the crew to shut the fuck up. And he even had the audacity to throw a goddamn tantrum during a mission. And even though he wanted to stop – the words wouldn't stop flowing from his mouth. All the grief, anger and sadness that had been building for the last 20+ years had finally become too much to bare.

So, with his last bit of energy, and his conscious fading, Yondu rolled onto his back with his hands outstretched, leaving himself vulnerable and unprotected before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazingly talented friend, Jivvin, drew a picture of a young Yondu from chapter 8. You can find it in chapter 8 right under the paragraph describing Yondu's uniform. I also highly recommend giving Jivvin a follow, too at: http://jivvin.tumblr.com/
> 
> In the comics, Stakar and Aleta have different light based powers. I've changed them a bit. Aleta can make objects out of hard light and Stakar's takes the form of super speed. Both have above average strength and become 'powered up' by the sun. Starhawk takes all their skills, mushes them together and ramps em up. Starhawk can also, as you've seen, link up Stakar and Aleta's feelings/thoughts. They truly are one. :D 
> 
> Everyone's got a breaking point, and for poor concussed Yondu, this just happened to be it. 
> 
> Krugarr's magic is very useful. We've seen it do many things - like take the cap off of a UV blocker bottle and cover someone in it, and even levitate someone too. He can also use spells to keep people's limbs steady if broken. So, when Yondu moves, his neck is always steady as long as his spell is in effect. Thus the orange glowy line :D (Vox is gonna loose his goddamn mind when he see's Yondu's state)


	31. Of mad doctors and secret missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakar and Martinex talk and Vox nearly has an aneurysm.

The image in the infirmary looked very reminiscent of the time when Yondu had first set foot on the ship: in a cot near the wall and Stakar by his side, keeping watch over his unconscious form. Stakar was joined by Martinex and a fussy, and quite furious, Vox who was busying himself only a few feet away from where they sat.

Vox was tense, and every cleaning motion was done with a little more force than necessary. Injector vials and needles being placed down so roughly, Martinex knew it was only a matter of time until something broke.

Out of the corner of his eye, Martinex quietly observed Stakar check his holo pad for what seemed like the millionth time, before collapsing it and placing it back into his coat pocket. Every time the holo pad was brought out, Vox would grow noticeably tenser.

Normally he was straight backed, radiating power and gravitas, yet now, here Stakar sat, hunched over like a great weight had been put upon his shoulders. Perhaps it had, Martinex thought. Though it was hardly fair for Stakar to shoulder it all on his own.

Though they complained over Yondus' lack of progress, the crew, in several ways, were also quite stagnant. Martinex looked at his hands which remained clasped and rested on his lap _'How'd we let things get so bad?'_ It was clear that they all had lots more they needed to learn.

The infirmary was quiet, save for the beeps of the monitor by Yondu's bed and the light 'clinks' of the vials and needles being put away. With a heavy sigh, Stakar checked his holo pad once more, the device made a slight sharp vibration as the screen flared to life, filling the two bits of metal and creating a flat touch surface.

“If I hear that blasted thing one more time” Vox said, his voice just on the cusp of a yell “I will personally see to it that it is destroyed. If you find that impossible to do, then leave my infirmary and do not return until that wrenched thing is gone from your person!”

Stakar looked up and glared at Vox, his eyes hooded. _This is my ship_ was the clear rebuttal, though with the tiredness emanating from him, and the lack of effort, the threat fell short.

Vox huffed and turned away to continue his cleaning, and the room fell into silence once more.

Five minutes later Stakar gave a pained laugh and rested his head in his left hand while the other held up the holo pad. He stared at the thing for a moment longer before speaking out loud. Whether he was speaking to himself, Martinex, or Vox was unclear.

“Ya know...Id've thought findin' this prick would've been made me happy, but I an't feelin' nothing but miserable.”

The angle of the screen was just enough that Martinex could make out everything from where he sat.

The information on the screen read:

 

**Subject: 'that' guy                                                                                                      Date: 10:54PM SXT 06/7/X119**

**Found the fucker. Goes by the name Abaddon now, and has hidden himself away on some frozen ass planet: Brincle-8. Asked around and most seem to agree that living there's only slightly better than fucking an acidi and getting your dick melted off. Also, I thought your kind needed the sun to survive or some shit? Whatever.**

**Apparently he's old as balls now, not much of a threat anymore.**

**Send me pics if you go through with it, will ya?**

**-K**

 

Martinex didn't know much about the mysterious informant named K, save for that Stakar had been keeping them on his payroll for a very long time, and that the person they - and Stakar - had been looking for, was an Acturan.

Some species aged slower than others, but there was one species in particular that aged so slowly that many were tempted to call them demi gods: Arcturans. Though, just like most species, they could live anywhere – it was unusual to find one that would willingly isolate himself from the sun.

Living on a sub zero planet, alone and suffering through 16 hour night cycles.... it was a complete mystery to Martinex as to why anyone would choose to live there, especially if said person relied on the sun for energy. Even on the Starhawk, in the vast darkness of space surrounding them, there were plenty of sun lamps (which served as a temporary solution) available and many, many stops to different planets.

Never once did the two keep themselves sunless for extended periods of time. It simply wasn't healthy for their species.

Martinex looked up to meet Stakar's eyes “You sure you wanna go through with whatever it is you're planning to do? You don't seem so sure about this.”

Stakar nodded as he typed a long overdue reply to K's message.

“It an't the problem and an't what I'm concerned about. Besides, I'll have you there with me just incase. Aleta and the others don't gotta know, so, just keep it between us, ok?”

Stakar's fingers flew across the holo pads surface. Martinex leaned over, ever so slightly, to read the reply before supplying his own.

**  
Subject: re: 'that' guy                                                                                                      Date: 8:00PM SXT 06/18/X119**

**Guess this'll make my job easier, then.**

**Thanks.**

**P.S. No pictures. Too risky.**

**-S  
**

Vox sighed dramatically from where he stood, and went off in the direction of the mess hall. Martinex vaguely remembered that sound as the one his parents used to make whenever they knew he was about to do something stupid and were powerless to stop it.

\---

 

Starhawk had broken apart shortly after Yondu had passed out, Aleta and Stakar falling onto the forests clearing with an 'oomf!' and the glow quickly fading from their bodies. Though exhausted, Aleta and Stakar had focused every last ounce of energy they had left on Yondu. Stakar picked him up and Aleta roused him from his unconscious state. The way back to the ship was filled with cooing nonsense, a very grumpy Centarian, and a perplexed crew.

The sight of Yondu's poor state had nearly sent Vox into an early grave. As he treated Yondu, he spared no small amount of vitriol toward the Ogord's. Stakar in particular received most of Vox's attention, a meaty finger coated in magenta blood was waved in his face and Vox's jowls wobbled as Stakar was cussed out for being such a _'bull headed, inconsiderate, beast of a man, with less emotional intelligence then that of an Orloni.'_

Seeing Stakar get cussed out twice in the span of a day, along with a lack of retaliation the crew had come to expect, left the crew quite out of sorts and feeling as if the entire day had been no more than a fever dream.

Vox had allowed the three a few minutes of talking time.

According to Aleta, she and Stakar spoke the most – with Yondu not saying much of anything save for the odd grunt or two, or an 'okay'. Stakar apologized profusely to the both of them – an act which earned a look of surprise from not only Aleta and Yondu, but Vox as well.

Shortly after that, they were kicked out of the infirmary.

Two hours later, Stakar returned with Martinex in tow. Vox let them in, and spent no time in listing off the injuries Yondu had sustained: deep lacerations on his upper right arm and shoulder, considerable blood loss, and a severe concussion exacerbated by the implant itself.

He went on to say that Yondu was extremely fortunate, as his head injury could've easily been fatal.

_“It connects directly to his brain. The Kree removed a portion of his skull as well, leaving the area surrounding the base rather delicate. Had he hit his head at any other angle, or with more force, I've no doubt he would've died almost instantly.”_

 

\---

“Sir?”

Stakar rose from his chair with a deep sigh. Slumped over, and hands in his pockets, he looked the very image of exhaustion. Stakar made a vague 'come follow me' motion with his hand before exiting the room. Martinex took one last look at Yondu before following.

Together they walked through the lower levels and past each of the crews personal M-ships: _Heron_ (Krugarr), _Harpy Eagle_ (Charlie-27), _Osprey_ (Yondu), _Hummingbird_ (Martinex), and near the end, right beside Stakar's, was _'Condor'_ Aleta's M-ship.

Each different in not only name, but color, size and design as well, reflecting the personality of each pilot. Yondu's in particular was notable by the nicknacks that rested all over his dash and control console.

Stakar stopped right before entering _The Red Falcon_ , his back to Martinex. He spoke in a low, serious tone; the promise of severe repercussions should the order be disobeyed.

“No matter what ya see. No matter what happens down there. You don't say nothin to no one, **especially** Aleta n' Yondu. Understand?”

“Yes, sir” Martinex said, following Stakar onto the ship.

A question came to mind as they started to board and was answered just as quickly, as Martinex spotted two sets of winter gear – coats, boots, and mitts – off to the side near the cockpit.

It was obvious that Stakar had been preparing for this since receiving the message. The two sets indicated the plan to bring a second party right from the start as well.

Martinex sat down in the co-pilots seat, Stakar in the captain's chair, and they took off toward Brincle-8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left plenty of clues as to what Stakar is planning to do. One hint in particular lies in the name of the man he's hunting: Abaddon.
> 
> 'Acidi' is a slang term for the section of species who have acidic parts (vagina, anus and penis). Having sex with these types, unless being a species who's built to withstand strong acids, will result in bit's being melted off. 
> 
> Brincle-8 is based off of where I live. It's extreme cold weather, and very short days (and long nights) make it a difficult place to live. A sun lamp is a special type of lamp that acts as a poor mans version of a sun. Typically, especially in places like Sweden that don't see much sun in the Winter, a person will sit in front of it and look at it for an hour or two. 
> 
> Acturan's age VERY slowly, just like in the comic. Stakar and Aleta are hundreds of years old and the thing that happened occurred around 140 or so years ago. The Ravagers were created shortly thereafter. 
> 
> Kudos to whoever can guess what SXT means. HINT: check out chapter 13 near the end.
> 
> The bit about Yondu's fin is taken from James Gunn's twitter. And yes, Kraglin - when he's seen with the fin in the extra scenes in the second movie - also had to get his head cut into to get the fin hooked up.


	32. Of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter slowly, and listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBUtBrk7yzo&t=31s
> 
> This chapter is intended to be an ethical and moral boundary pusher of sorts. I do not think either party is in the right or wrong in this situation. But in the end, it's up to each reader to come to their own conclusions :D

The wind was vicious and cold. It's deep howl echoed, kicking up snow and sweeping through the tree's causing the branches to sway violently. Despite being made of crystal, and the thick layers he wore, the bitter bite of the cold seemed to seep through everything and chilled Martinex down to the bone.

He looked up, eyes squinting through the snowy onslaught. Stakar stood tall and proud, hardly effected by the weather, if at all. 

Every which way he looked, sparkling white was all he could see. The few tree's around the area were cloaked in heaps of white and looked strained as they were pulled by the winds direction. The snow crunched underfoot. Some parts soft as feathers, others hard as ice.

Martinex looked around once more, before hanging his head low in an effort to shield his face from the cold. Other than a few food stalls and houses spaced extremely far apart, they hadn't even run into a single person since setting foot on Brincle-8. It was strange, there seemed to be barely anything on this planet....

It was as if the entire planet itself was moments away from being abandoned. 

“What are we doin here, captain?” Martinex enquired. This entire mission was bathed in mystery, and Martinex figured he had a right to know what he was getting into. 

Stakar paused in his walking, his back to Martinex “cleanin' up a mess.”

“Oh, stop with this bullshit!” Martinex snapped. Stakar turned, his brows raised.

“Yondu almost died cus we couldn't communicate. And now you're gonna do it all over again? Didn't you learn anything?”

The freezing wind viciously snapped across their faces. Martinex hiked his scarf up further, bothered by the lack of protection it gave. 

“Either be straight with me, or I'm goin' back to the ship.”

Stakar fell silent for a moment then said, his voice laced with warning “The less you know bout' this the better. Stop pushin' son.”

With a huff, Martinex turned on his heel and started to walk back to the ship. Stakar's gloved hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. 

“It's for your own protection. I know I've been a dumbass, but I'm tellin' ya this for yer own good: the less ya know the better.” Stakar said, his voice wavering slightly in upset.

Martinex turned to face Stakar once more, brows furrowing in concern. 

\----

The house was quite small, though not unbearably so. It resembled the the houses from Terran snow globes; quaint, unassuming and at home in it's snowy environment.

Stakar knocked, and not a moment later, the door opened. Abaddon was quintessential in his looks – right down to his fluffy beard and friendly way of dress. He looked surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting anyone to darken his doorstep. It was quickly covered up and replaced with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Abaddon asked in a soft voice “you are?”

“An old friend” Stakar replied.

With his hand still on the door frame, Abaddon took a step forward. He stared at Stakar for an uncomfortably long moment before finally recognizing his guest.

“Vaughn! It's been an age. How are you?” 

Stakar made no move to correct the mistaken identity, instead choosing to play along and present himself as the man in question. They talked like old friends, laughing and recounting battles long past, the cold not bothering them in the slightest.

Martinex, from his place behind Stakar, shivered as another gust of frigid wind blew past. _'what the fuck is goin' on?'_

“You must be cold” Abaddon said, suddenly addressing Martinex. Martinex looked up and nodded sharply. 

Abaddon motioned for them to follow and walked back inside. With his back turned, Abaddon was oblivious to the venomous glares that Stakar sent his way.

\--

 

Martinex and Stakar followed him into the living room. The inside of the house was as homely as the outside, but was strangely barren of personal belongings. There was a small amount of furniture scattered about, though only enough for one person and hardly a person more.

Despite the absence of belongings, it was still quite cozy. The fireplace roared to life, filling the living room with warmth. Outside, the wind continued to howl – it's sound slightly muted by the houses walls.

Martinex and Stakar took a seat side by side. The low table in front of them had a small bowl of fruit in the centre and a single coster off to the right. Abaddon, with his back to them, asked “tea?”

“That would be lovely” Stakar replied.

The return of the false friendliness set Martinex on edge and he turned his head to address Stakar, only to stop when he spotted the loathing and hatred filled glares Stakar sent Abaddon's way; It was as if Abaddon's mere existence was of great offence. 

Three cups were produced, each with the exact same gaudy design. The older man busied himself with his task, humming and moving from foot to foot as it steeped. 

The tell tale click of the safety being removed stole Martinex's attention away from the fire. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion: Stakar lifted his blaster, and with an impassive face, took aim and fired.

The tea cups dropped, and Abaddon followed shortly thereafter. He hit the ground with a muffled cry as the wound connected with the ground and pieces of broken ceramic. 

Abaddon lay still then moved ever so slightly. His voice was airy, confused almost, as his addled mind struggled to piece together memories “Vaughn? no...no, Stakar. You both look so alike...twins almost.”

From his position on the floor, Abaddon groaned and struggled to find purchase.

“The moment you and Aleta became one, your kids were as good as dead. Vaughn had plans for you, you knew this and you disobeyed regardless.” he coughed “did you honestly think that he was going to let the matter go?”

He looked up at Stakar, the latter of who had moved from his spot to stand directly beside him “that's why you're here, is it not? To exact revenge?”

Stakar knelt down, his blaster resting between his legs. He made a vague 'go on' motion with his blaster, indicating for the older man to continue. 

“I was more afraid of him than I was of you. 140 years you've been hunting me...clearly that was a mistake.” Martinex watched from his seated position as Abaddon grimaced in pain; his white beard becoming dyed red by the pool of blood that steadily grew larger with each passing minute. 

Brows furrowed, Martinex observed Stakar. Not a foot out of place, not a single item disturbed. It was then that it truly sank in.

Stakar was _enjoying_ every moment. Stakar could be cruel, but he was never cruel just for the sake of it. But now, now he was focused purely on drawing out Abaddon's suffering.

_'I should've gone back to the damn ship.'_

“Isolatin' yerself from the sun is a stupid fuckin' thing ta do. Then again, ya never were very smart. Always needed Vaughn ta tell ya how ta do everything.” He patted Abaddon's face with a gloved hand none too gently “killed three kids cus he wanted ya to. Tera, Sita, and John. Those were their names.” 

Stakar stood with a huff and holstered his blaster. For a moment he stared at the ceiling and then looked down to address Abaddon once again “Were they alive when ya -” his voice shook slightly “when ya burned em?”

 _'Oh, captain...'_ Martinex thought sadly. 

Abaddon shook his head weekly “A shot in the head for each. Your father requested I burn the corpses so there wouldn't be any distraction left for you to focus on. I remember that, yes..” He mumbled something that neither Stakar or Martinex could catch “.....I remember the boy....he wouldn't stop screaming. The other two......they were quiet. Asleep.”

Stakar fell silent again. He turned toward Martinex and said “Go take a walk, son.”

“Sir!” 

“Go take a walk” Not a suggestion – an order. 

Martinex got up but made no move toward the exit. He looked away from the gruesome scene and spoke to Abaddon while facing the wall “I'm sorry” before quickly exiting the house.

“Don't leave me! Don't leave!” Abaddon cried out. 

“Come back!” 

“...please..” 

\--

Ten minutes later, a chilly Martinex looked up to see Stakar exiting the house. He stood from his crouched position, wincing as his knees complained and anxiously waited for Stakar to speak.

“Said a lot of shit ta him, nothin' you needed to hear” Stakar looked somewhat ashamed of himself, but there wasn't a single part of him that was sorry.

“And what did you do?” Martinex whispered.

“Do? Nothin. I did nothin'. He's still squrmin' on the floor like the snake he is, gonna take em a while to bleed out.” Stakar shrugged. 

It was all so perfect, his plan. A single shot to the side, not immediately lethal, but would become so over time. Due to Abaddon's past and his lack of human interaction, it was all but guaranteed his body would go undiscovered for a very long time – helped along by the cold and the isolated location of his abode. The perfect crime.

They walked back to the ship in silence, the knowledge of what they did weighing heavily on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eventual fate of Abaddon is: his body get's found years later. Its' so decayed that the exact cause of death is impossible to tell. It's written off as a suicide, because while alive, Abaddon was withdrawn and anti social, which only ended up helping Stakar. Stakar get's away with this crime, and it's up to Stakar whether or not this effects him down the road.
> 
> Stakar's past has been changed a bit from the comics. In my version his father is called Vaughn (a name you might recognize as the last name of his father in the comics). I didn't like the idea of Stakar's dad simply being called Ogord, thus the name change. His backstory will be coming next chapter. :D
> 
> And for those of you wondering why he brought Martinex along? it's because of two reasons: because he didn't know 100% if Abaddon was as feeble as his informant claimed, and two, because of hope for the victim (so, basically, just to be mean).


	33. Of Stakar and Aleta's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the whole story of Stakar's past as he narrates to an unconscious Yondu. Takes place directly after the events of chapter 32.

Stakar sat by Yondu's bedside. His voice was gentle, almost hypnotic, as he recounted his life's story to the younger man.

_160 years ago, a young Stakar and his father, Vaughn, walked side by side through the base. The Reavers were Vaughn's personal armada, and he one day hoped to pass it down to his son. Vaughn was known as a man who was nearly impossible to please. Though he was tough on his underlings, he was even tougher on his son. He saw himself in Stakar, and everyone knew it._

_“Back straight! head high!” Voughn was never short of criticisms; nothing was ever enough._

“Miserable bastard. I hated his guts, but wanted ta hear his praise, ya know?” Stakar said. 

Yondu's face was lax in sleep, and it made him look terribly young. Stakar reached out with a gentle hand and stroked Yondu's cheek with his thumb. For a moment, he sat there, content, and then started speaking once more while continuing the small movements. 

_  
For decades, Stakar trained under his father. Day after day much the same, and little else. Free time, and hobbies were non existent, as Vaughn was of the opinion that to truly be great, one had to remain focused on what was important._

_It was on a training day, that Stakar had first caught sight of Aleta. Her movements were graceful and powerful; not a single movement wasted. He was immediately smitten and not a moment later, got a blow to the stomach as his father took advantage of his distracted state. As Stakar lay on the mat, trying to catch his breath, his gaze never once left her._

“Aleta was the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. An't never seen anyone wield a knife like she did – made it look effortless; like the knife was an extension of her. And it was cus of that, that everyone was scared a' her” he laughed.

“Parently' had a habit of stabbin' people that pissed her off. Remember the first time she stabbed me, it was fuckin' magical. Still got the scar n' everything.” Stakar rolled up his sleeve and angled his bicep so the light hit the long scar just so.

The scar was clean and diagonally went the length of his bicep “asked Vaughn her name. Aleta, Lieutenant Aleta. Wouldn't tell me her last name cus he thought it'd make me grow attached or somethin', then beat my ass for asking stupid questions.”

_As luck would have it, almost every training session Stakar had, had synced up with Aleta's. For months, he watched her from afar, until one day, having had enough of his looks from across the room, she approached him and angrily demanded an explanation._

_“Don't care if yer the General's son, imma beat yer ass all the same! Why ya starin' at me like that, ya creep? Got somethin' ta say?!”_

“No one ever talked ta me like that before.” Stakar sighed wistfully.

_He confessed his feelings, leaving Aleta equal parts amused and curious “You. Me. Sparrin'. You win, we go out. I win, ya fuck off.”_

_The battle was fierce and brutal, as neither one of them wanted to hold back. Eventually Stakar won, but it was a very close battle. Collapsing onto the matts in exhaustion, they laid there for a moment, before Aleta turned her head towards him and said “7PM, meet me at the 18th barracks. Don't be late.”_

“She stole a buncha shit from some of the dude's in her platoon. Buncha MRE sandwiches, powdered drinks, n' crackers n' shit. Never liked the taste of em – but that night? I an't never tasted anything sweeter.” 

_  
For years they would secretly meet, making sure to keep their relationship a secret, as Stakar was unsure what his father would do upon finding out. They would eat what ever was left over from that day's MRE, together under the stars and the moon and then do it all again the next day._

“We'd meet every night. Eatin' those shitty crackers n' fruit...but it was great. An't no one the wiser.” Stakar gave a lopsided smile.

_After ten years of secret nightly meetings, sex, and dinners, Stakar and Aleta made the decision to get married. However, breaking the news to Vaughn was not going to be an easy task, nor a pleasant one.Vaughn had planned Stakar's life down to the most minute detail since the day he was born, and any obstacles were to be treated with extreme prejudice._

“Had n' image of what he wanted me ta be. Tellin' my old man 'I wanna marry this chick I've been datin' behind yer back for 10 years?' no way was that gonna go well.” 

He was silent for a moment, then spoke, his voice heavy with regret “Probs should've done it right; done it better. Had I done it proper maybe more lives could've been saved.”

_The night before Stakar was to drop the news, he experienced his first of what would be many visions. Fire, screams, three charred bodies – all flashing before his eyes too fast for him to properly comprehended. That night he awoke confused and feeling a powerful sense of sadness._

“Had a vision” Stakar said. 

“An't never had one before then, thought it was a nightmare.” a pained look flittered across his face for a brief moment before disappearing just as quick. 

_As expected, the news did not go well. Vaughn, like an angry cat, spit vitriol at the pair and made it no secret that if Stakar went through with his marriage, that both he and Aleta would live to regret it._

“Then wha' happened?” Yondu muttered. 

“What the fuck? How long have you been listen' for?” Stakar trailed off, eyes now focused on the ceiling as he tried valiantly to crush the embarrassment that was blooming in the pit of his stomach. 

Yondu lifted his good arm a few inches off the bed and made a weak punching motion before letting it drop.

“Fuck my life” Stakar muttered to himself. 

Yondu shot him a look when it looked at if Stakar was going to cut his story short. Stakar sighed and continued. 

_They got eloped off planet, as Vaughn's threats were still at the forefront of their mind._

“Aleta n' I were pretty sure that Vaughn was gonna make good on his threats, so we stole one of his M ships and got eloped on Brunnis. Got drunk n' left him some gifts on his M ship fer him ta find.” 

Stakar leaned closer and said mischievously “never found the lil' dicks we drew on his ship.”

Yondu snickered.

_Aleta and Stakar moved in together and had three children over the years. Tera, Sita and John. Three lovely children with very different personalities._

_Tera was the youngest and most intelligent. She was most interested in how things worked, what they looked like when taken apart and put back together again, and was always attached to the hip of her older sister Sita. Both she and Sita loved the colour green._

_Sita, the middle child, though not as bright as her sister, was still very clever. She liked animals and sewing – something she and her mother shared. She had an extensive plush animal collection, courtesy of Aleta who took up creating them as a hobby._

_John, the eldest, was Stakar's favourite. He was a little spitfire, but often had trouble with his temper. Stakar saw himself in young John, and the incredible amount of potential he possessed. His favourite colour was blue._

_For a long time, everything was as perfect as perfect could be. Even as the vision's (or nightmares, as he used to call them) continued to increase at an exponential rate.  
_

Yondu was silent for a moment then asked softly “s' that why tha uniforms blue?” 

“........yeah.”

_Vaughn was far more dangerous and unforgiving than either of them had realized. Even Stakar was unaware of just how far Vaughn was willing to go to punish the pair for their 'forbidden' marriage._

_As punishment for ruining the life Vaughn worked so hard to shape, the execution of Tera, Sita and John was ordered, in hopes that once the distractions were gone, that his son would come to his senses and get back onto the path he strayed from._

“Starhawk destroyed _everything_ that fuck loved.” Stakar ground out “Destroyed him too. Then took his shit, did away with that shit name and renamed the Battalion: Ravagers.” 

Stakar handed Yondu his badge and gestured to it “A flame, sos we never forget what happened that night. Why we don't deal in kids, don't steal from our own, n' don't backstab our own.”

Yondu looked down at the badge as if transfixed. He ran his fingers over each bump, scratch and imperfection. Yondu made a sharp whistling sound, two clicks and a high whistle. 

Stakar looked at him, brow raised.

"Means, Yondu Udonta n' mah language. Wus the last thing mah parents ever said ta me before sellin' me to tha Kree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE's (Meal - ready to eat) is a individual field ration that comes contained in a small package. Inside of each package there is usually a pack of instant coffee, creamer, an energy drink, and various foods. Usually crackers, a main dish, etc. You can choose to keep what ya like to eat later on, or the next day. 
> 
> Next chapter we learn about Yondu's past.
> 
> The Centaurian language is a series of grunts, clicks and whistles and is not registered in the translator database as it's too old and rare and barely ever used off of Centauri-IV (Yondu's home planet)


	34. Of Yondu's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before a large time skip. 
> 
> To enhance yer reading experience, please listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thu5hMk1ojw  
> Next chapter we meet a young Kraglin.

_"Means, Yondu Udonta n' mah language. Wus the last thing mah parents ever said ta me before sellin' me to tha Kree."_

Unsure of what to say, Stakar waited patiently for Yondu to continue. 

“Don't remember their faces no more, don't know why they sold me...maybe it's cus ah did somethin' bad? Wus always hungry, n' maybe if I didn't eat so much mah parents would've kept me. Maybe not?....I dunno.” Yondu continued to run his fingers over the badge's surface, keeping focused on it as he babbled. Stakar frowned.

Yondu's voice got a little fast, and then petered out – going slower as he finished. “Mah' master taught me ta speak different, no writin' tho, cus slaves don't need ta read. Learned ta fight n' kill. When ah' got old enough' ah got lent off the rich as a body guard, n' killed fer them too. Never really saw killin' as a bad thing...not till y'all liberated me n' told me otherwise.” 

Yondu weakly grabbed Stakar's hand and placed the badge into his palm - fixing Stakar with a glare as he did this and causing the older man to reel back a bit.

“........what?” Stakar asked innocently. 

Yondu's glare intensified, and Stakar opened his mouth as if to say something, before quickly closing it. He sighed, crossed his arms, and chuckled “ok, ok. You're right, and I'm sorry. Now, tell me more bout' you. You said ya worked as a bodyguard. What was that like?”

Yondu gave a sharp nod and cringed as the movement caused a sharp pain; not unlike a migraine. He very carefully adjusted himself on the bed, his head on the pillow and his body straight as a board; arms on top of the covers. 

“Remember that Forgrave cunt? Almost every single rich bastard s' just like that. Don't listen non, never shut up, n' they got barely any self preservation.” Yondu rolled his eyes “Tell em' ta not do somethin' n' they do it anyways cus they 'know better', then they beat us when shit goes wrong like it's our fault.”

Yondu turned his head to face Stakar and said incredulously “so many windows. So many openin's. S' like they're obsessed with designin' buildin's ta get themselves killed in. Do ya have any idea how difficult it is ta try n' guard a place like that? s' damn near impossible.”

Stakar snickered despite the dark subject. 

“Is that how you got that?” Stakar asked, pointing to the prosthetic fin. 

“Naw, this - “ He brought his hand up to lightly touch the fin “this was a 'privilege'. There was talk among us bout' some group of slaves, chosen by the masters; the lucky few who'd be untouchable n' free.” Yondu's voice wavered ever so slightly “Then they came fer me, n' it didn't take long fer me ta realize that, that wus all horseshit.”

“Subjects is what we're called. There was 4 of us when ya liberated me, n' they were replacin' 5, 4 n' 1....not sure ifn' they got replaced yet though. 6 n' 7 are the ones ya gotta watch out fer, fuckin' crazy those two.” Yondu continued to babble once more. 

Stakar interrupted, his voice soft “the fin, and the subjects. Tell me more about that.” 

“Right. Anyways, they fixed me up good. Liked mah teeth, n' fightin' bility'. Thought ah' could be better though...sos they cut mah Tahlei off n' replaced it with this” Yondu gestured to the prosthetic before quickly changing the subject. The pain that persisted, despite time passing, made the memories feel too raw for his liking.

“As fer the whole Subjects thing, ah' don't fully know. Subject 1 said the masters called us 'ultimate weapons', a trump card or whatever it's called. Each one of us built ta be stronger than an entire army, n capable of wiping out one o' them on our own....”

Sensing his upset, Stakar said “I really am sorry, ya know. Everyone is. Taking you in...we...I don't think we really fully realized the ramifications of what taking in a slave would entail. What happened on Crerth -”

Yondu cut him off, voice quiet and very rushed. He squeezed the blanket between his fingers in an almost vice like grip “ah wusn't gonna hurt em, I swear ah wasn't. But then they said they wus gonna take me back to the Kree...ah' just snapped n' got real angry. “

Trying to bring the mood up, Stakar switched the focus to something more pleasant. He placed his hand on Yondu's non injured shoulder and gave it a light squeeze “Thanks to your hard work, we made 600,000 units. You did good, son. You did really good.”

Yondu looked away and smiled, the praise filling his heart with pride and a warm feeling that was unfamiliar but far from unpleasant. 

“When they cut it off, ah' thought ah'd never feel...” unable to find the word to express his feelings, Yondu brought his hand up to point at his heart and Stakar nodded in understanding. 

“Wus bein' auctioned off when y'all liberated me” Yondu smiled “never thought i'd be anythin' more than jus' some tool fer killin'. Ya might be a jackass, Stakar, but yer the best mast – captain ah've ever had. “

“I'm the only captain you've ever had” Stakar added kindly.

They fell silent for a moment.

“Ahm sorry bout the bots in tha trainin' room. N' ahm sorry bout how I acted.” Yondu bit his lip. It looked as if he had a question to ask, but wasn't quite sure how to approach it. 

“Sometimes, when we do some stupid shit and hurt the people around us - “ Stakar gave Yondu a knowing look and Yondu looked up to meet his eyes “all we can do is say sorry and try ta learn from it. But when it an't enough and bendin over backwards don't do shit, and that blasters lookin' mighty tasty “ Yondu could tell Stakar wasn't referring to him anymore “then an't nothin' ta do except wait and hope it blows over. Cus if it don't then yer fucked.” 

Stakar awkwardly coughed “My point is, is that just say yer sorry and it'll be fine.”

“Aleta's still mad at ya, an't she?” 

Stakar looked as if he wanted to say no, but quickly relented. He nodded “Yes.”

Yondu patted Stakar's knee with his non injured arm in sympathy. Even though this kinda thing wasn't his strong point, Yondu gave his best attempt to raise Stakar's spirits “well..she can't be mad ferever, sos that's good, right?”

“Oh, son. You have _no idea._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yondu doesn't know why he got sold. In the story he comes up with different excuses, ranging from 'I was bad' to 'I ate too much'. Truth is, his tribe got greedy and wanted to avoid a potential war, so they sold Yondu to the Kree in exchange for them leaving. Yondu never finds this out.
> 
> The Subjects were created as living weapons - war winners essentially. A good example of their might/ability is in Guardians of the Galaxy 2's Yondu arrow killing scene:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZTwuDi49uA imagine having seven of those on the field at once, all with different enhancements and all brainwashed with a thirst for blood.
> 
> Subjects 6 and 7 had their brains tweaked. They move as one unit. One moves to the left, so will the other. They are incapable of acting apart and independent of one another. They are very fast and very deadly, but have a very large weakness in that if they're separated they become quite useless.


	35. Of Yondu and Kraglin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two year time skip. Yondu now sports the same facial hair as he does in the movie (though it's a darker blue, instead of the pale blue his older self has). 
> 
> We finally meet Kraglin, Yondu's future first mate. :D

“Uhh, captain?” Mainframe suddenly said. 

Stakar's turned to follow Krugarr's pointed finger, and exclaimed “what the fuck?” 

Due to it’s closeness, the crew often stopped on Xandar to stock up on food and other essentials, as the quality of said food was quite consistent and very unlikely to kill you, and the ship parts as luxurious as the ones on Beta-01, yet not nearly as expensive. 

One of the positives to being international space bandits, was that many tended to leave their M ships be. Which is why it was so surprising to Stakar and his crew to be greeted with the sight of _The Red Falcon_ being cannibalized by a young street urchin.

He looked to be about ten years old, maybe eleven, though from his malnourished and rail thin state, it was impossible to tell. He had long matted hair, was elbows deep inside _The Red Falcon_ , and ripping out wires by the handful. Thankfully, the damage was minimal as it looked like the boy had only just started to cannibalize the ship moments prior. 

Charlie-27 grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out, wires and all. 

“The fuck ya think yer doin' to my M ship, kid?” Stakar said, as he walked up to the boy, standing almost nose to nose. Immediately Stakar pulled back at the powerful smell that hit him and chose, instead, to address the boy at a safe distance. 

When he received no answer, he grabbed a fist full of the wires out of the boy's hand and shook them for emphasis “tried cannibalizing tha wrong ship is what ya did.” 

Stakar turned to Krugarr and Mainframe and pointed to the mess handing them the wires that the boy had removed, kicking the discarded paneling toward them “Fix that mess, will ya? The kid n' I gonna go have a talk.”

\-------

Krugarr’s magic had once again proven to be invaluable, as a job that would’ve taken a steady hand and hours, was quickly finished within the blink of an eye. Though a more thorough sweep was ordered as soon as they landed on _Starhawk._

Atop one of the many M ships in the hanger, that were suspended by wires, was a long, thin, alien stuck to the side. She had four arms, two of which were stuck to the side of the ship, along with her feet. Her other two arms were free and she busied herself with painting the M ship she was currently stuck to. She wore goggles and had two small fangs that protruded from her bottom lip.

As Stakar passed by along with the boy, the painter made an irritated sound and shouted in their direction “Oi! You, you, you, you!”

Stakar stopped in his walking and she continued her tirade “really annoying, ya know!” she pointed with her paint brush, causing bits of paint to splatter onto the walls and M ships, and all four of her eyes were focused on the pair 

“Later, Jivvin” Stakar promised, and stopping what he knew would be an epic length rant from the painter.  
\---- 

“ _Can_ you talk?” the blank look on the body's face did not give away a single clue. 

The training room had been chosen as the temporary interrogation room due to it’s location. The bots had been cleared away, and everything pushed to the sides – leaving two chairs facing each other as the only items left on the floor. Stakar sat on one chair and the boy on the other. Surprisingly enough, the boy made no effort to escape.

Between the boy’s refusal to talk, and the smell, the interrogation was going nowhere fast. 

“What’s yer name?” Stakar asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour.

“.......”

“Why’d ya fuck with my ship. Someone order ya to?” 

“........”

Stakar stood up and walk backward, his back hitting the door and preventing him from going any further. He covered his nose and fanned the air in a poor attempt to rid himself of the smell that seemed to be only growing stronger with each passing minute. 

The rest of the crew stood near the door and as far away from the boy as possible. Yondu, who had been watching the exchange from his place by Aleta, suddenly walked forward, hands in his pockets and hunched over slightly – making him look quite threatening and slightly feral. 

“Damn, boy. You reek!” Yondu sauntered over with a large grin. He knelt in front of the boy and looked at him as if he were like one of his knicknacks: fascinating and new. 

Yondu took a hold of some of the boy’s greasy hair and held it up between his thumb and forefinger “Ya need a shower. N, this hairs gotta go – cus ah swears ah can see a huge family of wrigglies makin their home in there n’s gross.” 

The boy cocked his head the side and stared at Yondu for an uncomfortably long time. He then extended a hand and ran his fingers over the scruff on Yondu’s face. Yondu grabbed the boys hand and stood, making the boy stand with him. 

“Get that gunk off o’ ya too.” Yondu took the boy out of the room and down the hall, his voice echoing through the abandoned hallway. The rest of the crew all looked at each other, surprised, yet glad, at the sudden occurrence. 

“Well that just happened” Mainframe said. 

Martinex looked at Stakar and Aleta for direction if he should follow Yondu or not. They both shook their heads ‘no’, deciding to let Yondu be for the time being. 

\--

“Sos, what’s yer name? I’m only askin, cus I can’t keep callin’ ya ‘boy’ or ‘you’ ferever.” Yondu asked, as he carelessly snipped off large sections of hair.

“Kraglin.” 

Yondu nodded. He continued to snip off large sections until muttering a low _‘aww hell’_ and placing the scissors down. He whipped out his holo pad and sent a quick email then pocketed it and turned back to Kraglin.

Generous amounts of bubbles were added, creating a mountain of them that threatened to swallow Kraglin whole. Yondu washed Kraglin’s hair, cringing at the disgusting feel of dirt, grease, and lice between his fingers. 

It took three rounds of shampoo for Kraglin’s hair to be somewhat clean, and with all the grime washed away from his skin, Kraglin looked much better and less like a drowned rat. 

“Gonna get ya’s some leathers quickly made fer ya, then we’s gonna head down to Xandar and get yer hair cut. Left ya with a fucked up doo and I an’t gonna leave it cus yer gonna get shit fer it and rightly so. Comeon.’” Yondu stood and motioned for Kraglin to do the same. He helped the boy towel dry and lent him a pair of underwear and a shirt as Kraglin’s clothes had been disposed of in the incinerator.

The tailor was a state of the art android. She was sleek, had eight arms, large yellow eyes, and purple hair, and a wide variety of functions. Like with every Beta-X29 tailor model, she came in male or female, and facial features and body type came with thousands of options and could be mixed and matched. 

Kraglin hid behind Yondu’s leg as they approached Beta-X29. 

Yondu took Kraglin’s hand and coaxed him out. He pointed to the large touch screen which had a large selection of clothing style and accessories.

“Lots o’ shit ta choose from.” Yondu slowly flipped through each picture, making sure to give Kraglin ample time to look through the options and pick and choose what he liked. Kraglin pointed to the dark blue jumpsuit, and Yondu clicked on the picture. Yondu then quickly flipped through some accessories, choosing some ad ons such as knife sheaths, arm and leg guards, boots, and gloves.

When everything was done, Beta-X29 jumped into action. Her eight arms cut and sewed at a lightning fast pace. As she worked, Yondu turned to Kraglin and removed a shank from his pocket. It was small, in poor shape, and horribly dull. 

“You, ah, wern’t plannin’ on usin’ this thang for defence were ya?” his tone was mocking, though not overly so. Kraglin pursed his lips and looked slightly put off by the question. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Boy, this an’t gonna do shit but get ya killed.” Yondu pocketed the shank once more, indicating that Kraglin was never getting it back.

“What chu need is a proper knife.” Yondu took the finished uniform from Beta-X29 and handed the jumpsuit to Kraglin. As Kraglin dressed, Yondu went to work on removing the knife from his back. 

Yondu picked up the straps and sheath and stepped behind Kraglin “Gonna need ta learn ta use it proper, but it helps ta have somethin’ ta defend yerself with. Stakar gave me this knife when ah first joined, n’ ah figure it’d only be right ta do the same fer you.” he worked on strapping the sheath onto Kraglin’s back, and once finished, stepped to look Kraglin over with a critical eye.

Kraglin looked quite nice in his dark blue jumpsuit. It had one long zipper that ran down the right side, and a high rounded collar. The Ravager flame rested on his left arm. The guards on his arms and legs, boots, gloves and knife made him look less pathetic and more threatening. 

Though his long thin body and choppy hair offset the threatening look somewhat. 

\------

The barber looked as if he couldn’t decide on whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

“Look, we an’t here for no trouble” Yondu said honestly “Just came here ta get his hair done proper so he don’t look like a dumbass no more. “

Reluctantly, the barber took Kraglin over to one of the vacant chairs and motioned for him to sit. Yondu followed close behind. 

Due to the poor cutting job, there wasn’t much by way of options for Kraglin to choose from. Before he could even ask what Kraglin wanted, Kraglin pointed to Yondu’s prosthetic fin, then back to himself and said “Like that please.”

It took no time at all for the barber to complete the request. Kraglin’s limp mohawk was, in Yondu’s opinion, the best thing he’d ever seen. The barber lifted the mirror to show Kraglin the back and front of his new haircut.

“So, what do you think?” The barber said.

Kraglin gave a thumbs up and said, rather unenthusiastically “look’s good.”

Yondu shrugged as the barber looked rather put out by the lack of enthusiasm, interpreting it as a sign that his job was not at all well liked and then slipped him a generous amount of units – partially as a sorry, and the rest to discourage loose lips.

\---

“Ah’m starvin, n’ you look like ya haven’t eaten in years. Anythin’ ya want ta eat in particular, or do ya not give a fuck?” for Yondu, food preference was something he never really understood, food was food and that was that. However, he quickly learned that non slaves had lots of likes and dislikes when it came to food. 

But when it came to the homeless, he had no idea what side of the fence they fell on. Were they picky, or did they not care?

Kraglin shrugged “Anything’s fine, sir.”

“I an’t no sir. I’m Yondu” Yondu corrected.

“Yesir’” Kraglin repeated. 

Yondu stood with his hands on his hips and looked thoughtful for a moment, running his tongue over the back of his teeth in contemplation.

“An’t no sir.” Yondu insisted once more, before leading Kraglin over to one of the food stalls. 

Beasties in a can, salads, pizza and kebabs _After Dark_ was a rather unassuming and unexciting establishment. For what it lacked in splendour and choice, it made up with comfort and simplicity. 

Yondu considered Kraglin for a moment “one can o’ beasties and five kebabs....um...actually, make that ten.” 

Units and food were exchanged. The cook handed him the kebabs, two sets of five and Yondu handed one set to Kraglin and kept the others for himself. The beasties were set aside for later as a treat.

They sat down at one of the many vacant tables and dug in. Manners shoved to the side and forgotten, Yondu tore into two kebabs at once – ripping the meat from the sticks and almost swallowing it whole.

Kraglin watched for a moment before taking a bite. 

All seemed to go well, until Kraglin placed his unfinished kebab down and stopped eating. Yondu, who never took wasting food well, encouraged him to continue.

Yondu grabbed the unfinished kebab and aimed it at Kraglin’s mouth “ah know it don’t taste all fancy n’ shit, but that an’t no reason ta waste food. Sides, yer all skin n’ bones, Kraggles.”

Yondu tried forcing it into his mouth, but Kraglin turned his head away, gave a low moan and clutched at his jaw. He bowed his head and shook it back and forth a few times as if to try and be rid of an annoying pest. Yondu walked around the table to where he sat, and forced Kraglin’s mouth open and cringed. 

Yondu grimaced at the state of Kraglin's rotted teeth, and the rancid breath that followed along with it. He wanted to say _’why didn’t ya say somthin’?’_ but quickly figured out that Kraglin was just one of those people who didn’t like talking. Or emoting, it seemed.

“I an't no doctor, but even I know that don't look right.” Yondu let Kraglin’s mouth close and gathered up the food.

He held a free hand out to Kraglin “Let’s go get ya’s fixed up.”

Kraglin took his hand, and together they headed off to the dentist.

\----

It took hundreds of units to fix Kraglin’s teeth, and hundreds more to keep the dentists mouth shut. After taking one look at Kraglin’s mouth, the dentist stuck Yondu with a glare that rivaled Vox’s and chewed him out severely for letting his teeth get in such poor shape.

Kraglin’s mouth was now filled with more metal than real teeth and it did absolutely nothing to help the poor boy’s image. He now looked similar to Yondu, though his teeth were straighter and in better shape – though not by much.

Kraglin hardly seemed to mind, however. Just like before, Kraglin treated the situation with nary a care or complaint, and shrugged when the dentist asked how he was feeling or if anything hurt. 

“An’t right what yer parents did, throwin’ ya away like that” Yondu said sadly, as they walked out the door. 

“Wasn’t thrown away” Kraglin said “I ran away from home.”

Yondu looked confused “wuts ‘run away from home’ mean? ” 

Kraglin looked at him, unsure if the question was serious or if he was being fucked with. 

“Means I left cus I wanted to.” Kraglin replied sadly. 

There were many things that Yondu wanted to say, but words escaped him. He wanted to know why someone would voluntarily give up the very thing he desired the most, why someone would choose to live on the streets and starve. Why someone would....why they would throw everything away.

Yondu looked Kraglin in the eye and asked, not with words, but with his eyes _why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jivvin is the lovely artist who is responsible for most of the art in this fic. She makes a cameo as the M ship painter for Starhawk and takes great pride in her work (which is why she was so annoyed by it being all fucked up lol). Like a spider, Jivvin sticks to things via the setules on her hands and feet. Her alien species was created by Jivvin as well. :D
> 
> Like in the movies, Kraglin under emotes. This is not due to trauma, but just because it's simply how he was born.
> 
> Aleta and Manframe were responsible for the tailor androids design :D
> 
> The knife Yondu gifts Kraglin, is the one he received in the beginning of the story and is the one that Kraglin has in the movies.


	36. Of Yondu and Kraglin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu and Kraglin's meeting comes to a close, and Kraglin officially joins the crew.

Under Yondu’s pleading gaze, Kraglin found himself compelled to answer. 

His voice was soft, quiet almost, though not quite a whisper. “My dad wanted me to be Nova Corps, just like him and his father before him, and his father...But I don’t wanna be Nova Corps. I don’t want to be him!” 

Yondu pursed his lips and started to pace back and forth. Being forced into something you didn’t want to do was something he was quite experienced with. However, running away, willingly abandoning your family and leaving everything behind, was something Yondu still found himself unable to comprehend.

Parents weren't like masters. 

Yondu took Kraglin by the arm and lead him away from the dentists office, and to a less populated area. Important discussions, Yondu had learned, were something to be done in private, instead of in the open for everyone to see and gawk at. 

“Sos, cus yer daddy wanted ya ta be one of those Nova fucks, ya ran away?” they turned a corner and passed the food stalls. Kraglin followed without complaint, which Yondu was thankful for. Dragging a kicking and screaming child around Xandar would attract unwanted attention. 

They stopped at a fairly low foot traffic location, on one of the east bridges overlooking one of the many decorative fountains that were spread all over Xandar. Yondu took a deep breath in to calm himself. He rested his arms on the bridge rail and chewed on his tongue for a moment before addressing Kraglin. 

“Ah still don’ get it. Ya had family, why the hell would ya do that?” Yondu asked, his voice sharp.

With Yondu focusing on the water so intensely, Kraglin considered his words carefully. “I didn’t throw it away, I _ran_ away.”

“That don’t answer nothin” Yondu’s hands clenched and unclenched around the bridge rails, showing his stress.

“They loved you, they fed you, ya had a place ta live n’ - n’ - n’ had everythin’ you could ever fuckin’ want” Yondu sounded incredibly disappointed with Kraglin.

Kraglin blinked _’that’s not true’_ he thought _’there were plenty of things I wanted.’_

Yondu began to understand how Stakar had felt, and why the older man had been so frustrated with him. Initially, Yondu had thought Stakar’s anger was born from impatience and expectation, and perhaps that was true at times, but there was far more to it then that. Confusion, immaturity....lack of understanding on both sides, it was a far more complicated feeling than Yondu had expected.

In other words, Kraglin was a curiosity he could not understand. But, as Stakar did for him, he’d have to try. 

Kraglin felt annoyed at Yondu’s disappointed tone. They’d only known each other for less than a day and already the older man was scolding him like a father might scold a child. 

“There’s lots of stuff I wanted, but that’s not the point! I did something bad. So I ran, cus it was the only thing I could do.” _why the hell am I trying to justify myself to him?_

“Ya did somethin’ bad” Yondu said sarcastically “Tha’s real helpful.”

“I got a B- on my report card” Kraglin firmly said.

“The hell’s a B-, n’ what the hell’s a report card?”

Kraglin looked for any trace of sarcasm, and found that the question was indeed an honest one. “A report card is a piece of paper that you get from school a few times a year that has grades on it. B- is a grade. The best grade is A+, and the worst is F.”

“Sos what’s so bad bout’ a B-?” Yondu asked.

“It’s not an A. People who don’t get A’s are stupid and have no future to look forward to. They - “ Immediately after the words left his mouth, Yondu stuck him with a glare that could’ve melted steel. Kraglin’s mouth shut with an audible click.

“Sos, did yer daddy tell ya that?” Yondu’s nostrils flared and his voice got low and dangerous 

“No he didn’t, but -” Kraglin stammered.

“Then why ya’s sayin’ it like he did? Sounds ta me like yer sayin’ anyone who an’t up ta yer standards are fuckin’ idiots.” Yondu sneered, not sounding at all amused "lemme tell ya somethin, boy. An't no one gives a fuck bout' grades r' smarts. An A an't gonna stop a knife from gettin' stuck in yer ribs cus someone wants yer units, and it an't gonna protect ya when yer starvin' on the streets. Ya can talk proper n' memorize all them fancy books? good fer you."

Kraglin opened his mouth to reply but the words died on his lips. 

Kraglin remembers getting a less than perfect grade on his report card. He remembers walking home, and half way there, deciding to run away – as the idea of confronting his father was too scary. He remembers his first nights on the streets, wanting to go back home, but deciding the streets were better than his parents disappointment. 

He remembers spending a year and a half on the streets, digging through dumpsters for food and slinking through the shadows – away from prying eyes and the looks of disgust.

He remembers forgetting his way home, being frightened and crying over the result of his knee jerk reaction, and now realizes he may have overreacted a little. 

Kraglin swallowed, and looked away in shame. 

Yondu let go of the bridge rails, and knelt in front of Kraglin. With a deep breath and a sigh, he buried his anger and calmed himself. “Yer daddy an’t the one who put them thoughts in yer head” he flicked Kraglin in the forehead none too gently “you did that all on yer own, dumbass.” 

Kraglin rubbed his forehead.

“Why’d you assume my parents threw me away? Never said they did” Kraglin said, eager to switch topics. 

Yondu chewed his lip “ya looked like.. _’a slave’_ , ya looked like shit, boy. Never seen a kid look like he matched the trash before. The hell was I supposed ta think? ”

Considering Yondu’s words, Kraglin nodded in agreement. Shame bubbled up, as Yondu's rant really begun to sink in, and Kraglin started to feel like a bit of a jackass. 

“You arn’t gonna make me go back home, are you? Kraglin’s voice is small _’please don’t make me go back.’_

Grabbing the rails again, Yondu hoisted himself up and turned to look at the water. Despite knowing his father loved him very much, Kraglin was still extremely adamant about staying separated from his family. Confused, and upset to a degree, Yondu ran his tongue back and forth over the backs of his teeth and realized that perhaps he might never come to understand Kraglin’s stubborn refusal to be with his family. And like Stakar did with him, he’d simply have to learn to accept that. Didn’t mean he had to be happy about it, though.

“Now ah’ know how Stakar felt” Yondu said suddenly, his voice low and weary. 

A Ravager ship wasn’t the best place for a child. Hell, it wasn’t fit for most, as it wasn’t exactly the safest or cleanest job in the galaxy. But Yondu knew that Kraglin would just end up on the streets again. And with his newly capped teeth, and shiny, clean, body – he’d be ripe pickin’s for all kinds of undesirables. It was a miracle Kraglin lasted as long as he did. At least on the ship he had a proper chance of survival. 

With a sigh, Yondu stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips “No matter what, ya stick by me, listen ta everythin’ I say, and don’t go actin’ all clever. Got it?” Yondu warned.

“Yes sir!”

“Seen too many dumbasses loose limbs n’ lives, cus they thought they wus too smart ta listen ta tha rules. Grades don’t mean shit here, sos you do wut yer told. Got it?’ ” Yondu’s tone brooked no argument. 

“Gonna have ta do shit you don’t wanna do, n’ be around people ya don’t like. Eat food tha wouldn’ pass fer dog food in yer fancy restaurants, n’ deal with a doctor’s who nags all tha time. But yu’ll learn ta fly n’ fight n’ have somewhere’s ta live. Sos, ya sures ya wanna be a Ravager?”

Kraglin nodded enthusiastically “yes.sir!” 

“And, Kraglin?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“An’t a sir.”

“Yes sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin, in the movies, is Yondu's first mate. Next chap he learns how to properly fight with a knife. Just to be clear, he's stoic and doesn't talk much, because he just isn't a chatty kind of guy. As he grows, he'll talk less.
> 
> Kraglin's daddy and mom miss their son terribly. Kraglin doesn't know this, but they still celebrate his birthday and hope that he'll come home one day. Also, children loosing their way and running from home for 'silly' reasons is more common than you think. I used to work with the homeless, and I learned a lot of things...a lot of those things were not very nice and quite depressing. :c Let's just say, that Kraglin is extremely lucky he only ended up with cavities and lice. 
> 
> I'm a firm believer that perfect grades don't = super smart. Since Yondu didn't learn to read until his early 20's, this would naturally be a really sore subject for him. Kudo's to Yondu for controlling his anger!


	37. Of Kraglin and testing ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out if Kraglin is allowed to stay, and Kraglin's strengths and weaknesses.
> 
> Aleta has still not forgiven Stakar and probably never will. Poor bastard.

Stakar pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. “Words can not even begin ta describe how bad of an idea this is.”

The crew, including one new senior member, Tullk, had all gathered together to deliberate on the fate of the Starhawks newest member: Kraglin. Both Kraglin and Yondu were told to wait outside as Stakar didn’t want to have his decision too influenced by feelings.

“I told Yondu, no kids on tha ship.” Stakar said, sounding tired. 

“Actually, your exact words were -” Aleta began, lifting one finger up and sounding very matter of fact “ _’we don’t deal in kids’_ you never once said _‘no kids allowed on the ship_ ’.”

Stakar’s face said ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ 

It was well known by everyone on the ship, that unless rules were specifically stated, and as detailed as possible, Yondu would take any openings, no matter how small, and abuse it to the enth degree. When he had first joined the crew, Stakar had found it endearing. Now, not so much. 

“Aye, n’ as Yondu said, tha wee one’s ganne end up back on tha streets if we send em’ back. And ah think we should take that inta consideration. Sides, captain’, do ya relly think this is somethin’ Yondu would’ joke about? Ya heard what he said.” Tullk’s Scottish brogue cut through the air, drawing Stakar’s attention toward him.

Having a child onboard a ship was incredibly dangerous. Death and mutilation were very real risks, as the massive size of the ship _Starhawk_ men’t that there were multiple levels of high rise bridges that one could fall from if they didn’t pay attention. Arms and hands getting caught in gears during maintenance was always a risk as well, as was the chance of getting injured by one of the many, many weapons.

Not to mention the large amount of alcohol and illegal substances onboard. 

However....

Sending Kraglin back to Xandar men’t willingly placing him back into an environment that would most likely either kill him, or – as Yondu had stated in great detail – condemn him to a life of extreme suffering. 

Stakar sighed again. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t. 

\----

Outside, Kraglin and Yondu waited patiently, cross legged on the floor. 

Yondu expected the crew to be happy about his newest acquisition. What he was not expecting, however, was to be ordered out of the room, while the rest of the senior members deliberated over what to do with Kraglin.

The walls were thick and didn’t allow for much noise to escape, thus any and all attempts at listening in had fallen short, much to Yondu’s dismay. 

“Yu’ll see” Yondu said, as he pressed his cheek into the wall - still trying in vain to listen in on Stakar’s conversation “Stakar will let ya stay.”

 _’Or he might not’_ Yondu’s inner voice said.

Mentally, Yondu went over all the possible scenarios:

_Stakar lets Kraglin stay_

Plausible. Though the look on Stakar and Aleta’s face when he had announced he’d recruited Kraglin hadn’t exactly been a majorly positive one. It looked more like they bit into some raw Yarrow root. Not the worst thing ever, but not exactly enjoyable. 

_Stakar sends Kraglin back to Xandar_

Not even a possibility. Stakar could be a jackass, but he wouldn’t willingly put a child back into a dangerous situation. 

But what if he did? 

Yondu quickly dismissed the thought. Stakar wouldn’t do that.

_Stakar let’s Kraglin stay, but with lots of rules attached_

...fuck.

Kraglin watched Yondu press his face into the wall, his face betraying none of the emotions he was feeling. Feeling he was being watched, Yondu pulled away from the wall, his cheek peeling off the metal like a sticker. 

“Damn, yer a creepy sombitch’” Yondu muttered. He knelt in front of Kraglin, and forced the boy to face him. 

“Try smilin’ a little.” Yondu placed his hands on either side of Kraglin’s face and pushed the cheeks upwards in an attempt to force a smile. The end result looked rather demented, as Kraglin’s steely gaze was simply too intense for the goofy result on the lower half of his face.

And that was how Stakar and co found them. For a moment, neither the group, nor Yondu moved a muscle – as the awkwardness was simply too much for them to immediately process. 

“On second thought, never you mind.” 

\---

Both Yondu and Kraglin stood side by side, separated by the rest of the group. 

“Kraglin can stay” Stakar began. Seeing that Yondu was gearing up to celebrate, he quickly added “but...” and watched as Yondu’s face fell.

“There are some rules ya both need to abide by” Stakar pointed to Yondu “especially you, sos listen up.”

“Kraglin must continue his education. Both Mainframe and Charlie will be tasked with this. Ship repair, and other subjects pertaining to the ship will be included as well.”

Kraglin nodded.

“Until he hits sixteen, Kraglin will not be allowed to fly or be permitted anywhere near the lower decks – especially the generators. Visits on the top level will only be allowed if he’s with a senior member until he’s at least thirteen as I an’t keen on seein’ a kid shaped splat on the floors of my ship.”

“Since ya recruited him, Yondu, You’ll be responsible for keeping an eye on him. Wherever you go, he goes, unless yer on a dangerous mission or got shit to do on the lower decks. This is non negotiable.” Stakar’s voice brooked no room for argument. 

Yondu nodded “Yessir”

“He’s gonna need ta learn how ta fight...”

“Ah, can teach em’ how ta fight!” Yondu proudly stated, and almost immediately at the same time, the room filled with cries of “NO!”

Memories of what was left of the mercenaries on Crerth made the group cringe. The brutally efficient way Yondu's arrow could destroy a small army in a matter of seconds, how he would rip and tear with his teeth, knives and fingers gouging out eyes and flesh and how he'd sometimes become madly gleeful; laughing while covered in blood. Even Tullk, who hadn't been present for the events of Crerth, knew just how vicious Yondu could be. 

Yondu deflated and muttered “fuck all y’all.”

Charlie-27 interjected “It’s not that you are an incapable fighter, Yondu. But rather that your methods are unfit for one so young. It is important that Kraglin learns how to defend himself. We simply wish to choose a method which is safe and plays to his strengths.” 

Charlie paused for a moment in contemplation “unfortunately, we are unsure of what his strengths are. We are sure, however, that it is not raw strength like yourself” He gestured to Kraglin, who was built like a string bean. All limbs and hardly any fat. 

“Then why don’t we jus’ figure out wut he’s good at, then?”

“I’m sorry?” replied Charlie.

“We’s go to tha trainin’ room, n’ test him n’ shit till we find out wut he’s good at.” Yondu replied with a shrug.

\--------

Charlie, Krugarr, Mainframe, Yondu, Kraglin and Aleta all gathered in the training room. Three bots were set up, and the rest of the room was cleared. Everyone, aside from Kraglin, stood near the walls and out of the way.

“Lets see what ya can do with that thing” Yondu said, pointing to the knife. After having found the pathetic shank in Kraglin’s rags, Yondu was curious as to how capable he was with the thing.

Kraglin narrowed his eyes and gave a breathless ‘ha!’ as he lunged forward with the knife – burying it in the bot halfway up the blade, and tripping over his own two feet immediately after and hitting the floor with an ‘oompf!’

Yondu burst into laughter “Funny joke, Kraglin. Now, show me what cha got fer real this time.” 

Kraglin straightened himself out, and dusted off his leathers “That was my best.” 

The room went deathly quiet for a moment, until Yondu spat out, blank faced “Ya call tha’ a stab? Holy shit, Kraglin. How the fuck an’t you dead yet?”

“Wee bit harsh there, Yondu” Tullk said, placing a hand on Yondu’s shoulder.

“I’m bein’ fully serious” Yondu shrugged off Tullk’s hand. He walked forward and pointed to the knife that sat half buried in the bot “How tha hell did ya live on tha streets fer years iffin ya can’t fight fer shit? what? did ya sneak around like some rat or some -”

“...oh” Yondu gave a truly gleeful smile that showed all his teeth, the sudden realization making him positively giddy. 

“Thas’ _exactly_ what ya did innit? Yeah, yer a little sneak an’t ya?”

Thinking back on it, Kraglin was unusually quiet, not just in voice, but physically too. When walking on the grating of the ship, a dull klang would follow the bootstep’s of crew members wherever they went. However, though he hadn’t noticed at first, Kraglin’s footsteps were deathly silent – as if he was walking on air. 

Kraglin was like a ghost. And that, Yondu suddenly realized, would be his greatest asset in combat. Well, it would be...if his coordination wasn’t so awful. 

“Aleta” Yondu addressed the group, and pointed at Kraglin “How do ah fix his coordination so it don’t suck no more?”

As a Centaurian, Yondu was born with natural abilities that many other species simply did not possess: Limited empathetic relationships with plants and lower lifeforms, above average speed and strength, and an insane level of hand eye coordination, all present from birth. 

It was easy for Yondu to forget sometimes that not everyone shared the same abilities he did. And the same was true for the rest of the crew as well. 

Aleta smiled “clumsiness might be cus’ he’s still growing, Yondu. Lets try out some other stuff, before we focus on the coordination. Ok?”

For hours they tested Kraglin, on everything from speed, to strength, stamina, and intelligence. What they found out was: Kraglin was fast, but not very strong. He was quite flexible (contortionist, Krugarr had called him), but his stamina was garbage. He was quite book smart, but not very street smart.

“He’s almost the exact opposite of you, Yondu” Mainframe said with a laugh.

Aleta gave a knowing smile at those words _’just like Martinex was for Stakar. This is gonna be very interesting.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin's actor, Sean Gunn, is a contortionist, so I thought it'd make sense for Kraglin to be one too. LOL, Kraglin's tendency to under emote kinda gave Yondu a frighten. 
> 
> Tullk is a character from the movies. He's Yondu's bestie according to the bonus material, and we will find out how they become so close later on.
> 
> Sometimes the crew will forget that not everyone can do as they do. Charlie will sometimes forget his strength, Krugarr still doesn't 100% get why meditation isn't everyone's slice of cake, Aleta and Stakar have been guilty of this more than anyone else lol. On Chorus, for example, Aleta kinda...went a little cray cray during the volleyball game that happened off screen.
> 
> The best First Mate and Captain combo are usually made by taking two opposites, who can complement each other with their skills, and putting em together *hint hint*
> 
> Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. This has been a very...unique 2 weeks lol.


	38. Of Aleta and Kraglin's eventful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleta and Kraglin have their first training session, and some interesting shit happens.
> 
> Warning: somewhat graphic description of a deep fryer burn. If you don't wish to read that, skip 'Aleta shuddered at the memory', all the way to "Regardless"
> 
> Next chapter, Yondu and Kraglin will be spending some quality time together as they go on a super low risk mission. :D

Training matts lined the floors and lower parts of the walls of the training room. The training bots had been replaced by a more plush model who’s face was crudely drawn on with marker. It’s smiling face and thick plush body helped offset the rather gruesome talk Aleta was currently giving to Kraglin. 

“Knife fights can basically be described as two people fighting until one dies. What’s gonna save yer ass in a fight, isn’t gonna be being all bad ass or playin’ the hero, but speed, smarts, knowin how ta fight, and the common sense to know when to fight and when ta walk away.”

She lifted up Kraglin’s knife, carefully thumbing the blade “The knife that Yondu gave ya is what’s known as a fixed blade, meaning it don’t bend. Lots of knives fall under the umbrella, but this particular one is called a bowing knife. It’s used for hunting. Different blades and different lengths do different things. This bitch is real good for stabbing – all 11’ inches of her.” 

Aleta walked over to where Kraglin sat attentively “You’ve probably seen in those action movies the bad guy or the good guy throwing their knives into tree’s or at their opponent. Unless it’s made for throwin’ and you got another weapon on you, don’t do that. Cus once you throw this -” to demonstrate, she threw the knife into the plush practice dummy on the other side of the room. It went right through the head and the dummy toppled over “ya loose it, and you loose your only means of defence.”

She walked over to the dummy and pulled the knife from it’s head, bits of stuffing followed it. Near where the dummy lay, sat the sheathe and two rubber knives. She tossed one of the two to Kraglin, once the knife was properly stored away. 

“Anyways, enough talking. How bout’ we play a game?”

\----

 

“I’m starvin” Aleta said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

She and Kraglin had been training for the last three hours. After giving him the ‘knife talk’ she had expected a little bit of the fire of excitement to have died off – but instead, to her utter amazement, Kraglin’s determination never wavered. 

“What about you? You hungry too?” looking him up and down, Aleta’s motherly side couldn’t help but tut at Kraglin’s extremely skinny frame. 

“Yes, Ma'am.”

The walk to the Mess Hall was relatively short. Loud shouts from inside bleed through the wall, and Aleta paused with her hand on the door. Before pushing it open, she motioned for Kraglin to get behind her.

Aside from the yelling, the rest of the hall’s occupants were deathly quiet. Each ravager was focused on their own food, making sure to avoid getting swept up in the fight between Yondu and one of the newer recruits. 

The recruit in question was a young male Aakon, no older than 20. The way he carried himself suggested he thought quite highly of himself, and that being accepted into the ranks of the Ogord clan men’t he was better than the supposed ‘lesser’ Ravager clans. 

This unwarranted self importance bled into every aspect of his short time on the ship, and being presented with less than stellar food had immediately sent him into a rage. 

“Best sit the fuck back down n’ eat yer food” Yondu said, his voice low in warning. Teeth bared and body taught as a bowstring. For Yondu, the moment the recruit had threatened to throw the food away, had been the first and last straw. 

Though Aleta and Stakar were diligent in keeping new crew members informed on what they could and could not do, there were always some who thought they knew better and disregarded the advice they were given in it’s entirety. And usually, those few were young, proud young men and women, who acted like the world was owed to them on a silver platter.

“I am _not_ eating this crap” the new crew member tipped the bowl of stew off the table and onto the floor as an act of defiance, and stared Yondu down, as if to challenge him. As soon as the bowl hit the floor, the entire room sucked in a breath.

Aleta tensed and readied herself to jump in at a moments notice. 

Yondu calmly placed his bowl onto the table, never breaking eye contact, and then quickly jumped over it, tackling the man and slamming him onto the ground. His hands dug into the mans shoulders, causing the latter to grunt in pain. 

None of the other crew members made any move to help, and instead focused intensely on finishing their lunch.

Kraglin moved out from behind Aleta and whispered ‘whoa!’ as he watched Yondu swiftly take the man down. The sheer power and speed of which Yondu moved, reminded Kraglin of Captain Milky Way, who he admired greatly. In other words, it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. 

“I don’t give a fuck wut ya like r not. Ya. don’t. waste. food.” Yondu leaned in until he was almost nose to nose with the man “got it?”

“Fuck off” the man spat out.

Many of the rooms occupants rolled their eyes, a few muttered things like _dumbass_ and _fuck sakes_ under their breath. Lunch was a rare moment of relaxation, and to have it ruined by someone who didn’t know when to quit, put a bad taste in everyone’s mouth.

Swiftly, Yondu forced the man into a kneeling position – his head hovering over the spilled stew. As Yondu tried to force the mans head down, the other tried his best to resist. 

“Clean it up” Yondu ground out.

Aleta swung both arms in an upward motion. Two walls of hard light pushed the two apart and away from each other. Immediately, every man and women in the room stood up. Ram rod straight, and saluting, they cried out “Captain, Aleta!” 

She waved her hand, as a lazy non verbal way of saying ‘sit down, chill out.’

Kraglin followed close behind her, then ran past and over to where Yondu sat with a grin. He sat down beside Yondu and watched the confrontation with curious eyes.

Misconception’s about what being a Ravager entailed was quite common among new recruits. Unlike the Nova Corps, Ravagers were often presented with dangerous situations and issues, and had to rely on unscrupulous means in which to deal with them. They pledged loyalty to the ones who paid their paychecks, and their loyalty could be easily swayed if a higher price was offered. Thus was the life of a mercenary.

The majority of Ravagers lives were less than pleasant to say the least. Some – like Yondu – grew up in a life of violence and wouldn’t be able to be properly re integrated into society. Others joined purely for the killing and the thrill of battle. And then there were the few who joined simply because they thought Ravagers were the cooler cousins of the Nova Corps, and wanted to ‘stick it to the man’ in the most ‘bad ass way possible’.

And those foolish few quickly learned, often in very painful ways, that being on a ship with some of the most damaged and violent of society – with strict rules being the only thing between someone’s blaster and their heads – wasn’t at all what like they thought it’d be.

Aleta put her hands on the Aakon’s shoulders, and looked him dead in the eye “Dumbass, we are on a ship. We are in space. We are hundreds of jumps in any direction from the nearest planet with enough food for restocking.” 

She tightened her grip on his lapels and pulled the man in a little closer, her voice firm “Do this shit again, and you’ll find yourself dumped on the nearest planet with nothin’ to your name cept the shit ya brought with you. Understood?”

“Y-yes Captain!” the man eeked out.

She let the man go. As if the flames of hell were on his heels, he scrambled to his feet and bolted from the room and down the hall. Aleta sighed, grabbed Yondu’s hand and guided him out the room. Kraglin following close behind.

\----

“You should’ve let Loffe deal with it, instead of escalating the situation.” Aleta said, arms crossed. 

“Ya sure?” Yondu replied “Member’ the fryin’ incident?”

Aleta shook her head ‘no’. 

“Ya know, when Loffe ‘accidentally’ pushed that crazy bitch’s arm inta tha fryer cus she tried ta stab him r’ whatever?” he sounded rather bored when recounting the story, and remained oblivious to the presence of his newest charge, who had gone white as a sheet and looked as if he was about to gag due to the mental image that had been conjured.

Aleta shuddered at the memory. 

The skin on the woman’s arm had turned crispy, and every scale up to her upper arm had either fallen off or fused together from the heat of the oil. The knife had fused to her hand, and her hand had fused shut creating a permanent fist.

Vox wasn’t able to do much aside from keeping her sedated and as comfortable as possible. In the end, the arm had to go and the crew had learned a very valuable lesson that day: Don’t spook Loffe _especially_ when the fryers are in use.

“Regardless, as I’ve said a million fucking times, you can’t do shit like that. You outrank the majority of the people on this ship, Yondu. Use your words and not your fists.” Aleta knew that she was basically talking to a wall, but Kraglin’s presence made it necessary that such things were verbally discussed, so Kraglin would know that such behaviour was unacceptable. 

Yondu huffed and shrugged, indicating he wasn’t sorry in the least “Ah did use mah words, Leta’. He wasn’t listenin’, though, sos I made em listen.” 

For a moment, Aleta begun to wonder who the real child was “Look, I an’t sayin’ that he didn’t deserve it. But you need to be more mindful now that there’s a kid on board. Pull rank or, hell, use the arrow. Just no more fistfights, got it?”

“Use mah arrow, n’ not mah fists. Alright.” Yondu nodded and grinned as he turned to walk away. Before rounding the corner and going out of sight, he said loudly “I promise ah wont touch em none, ya got my word, Leta.”

She immediately yelled back “and no killin, either. I mean it, Yondu!” 

\---

“That was so cool...” Kraglin said, his voice wistful as he replayed the fight in his head over and over again “He was just like Captain Milky Way! Can you teach me to fight like that?”

They both sat in the Mess Hall alone and sharing a table, as the Hall had been cleared out moments after lunch had ended.

“No” Aleta quickly replied. 

The mere thought of having a hand in producing another Yondu like child, turned the delicious food in her mouth to tasteless ash. The skills and ruthlessness Kraglin revered so much were paid with a price he couldn’t hope to even begin to understand. 

He took two big spoon fulls and asked with his mouth full “Why not?”

“Because it’s a savage way of fighting that Yondu learned not out of want, but need and survival. It’s not a way of fighting that you need to learn. And also, because I said so.”

“Yes ma’am” Kraglin pulled his bowl closer and shoved spoons of stew hurriedly into his mouth.

As a mother, Aleta never was much of a fan of using the excuse of ‘because I said so’ when it came to her children. Today, however, was a rare exception. The topic of slavery and PTSD was a complicated and gruesome topic that Kraglin was far from ready to hear – especially if his reaction to the deep fryer incident was any indication.

“Just because you wont fight exactly like Yondu does, doesn’t mean you wont be bad ass.” Aleta gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile “I mean, 212 years ago, when I was your age? I thought fightin’ with hard light was the only way to go. But then I learned how ta use a knife and – why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

Kraglin looked up at her incredulously, the spoon dropping from his grip with a loud clatter “..212 years....you’re 223? no way. You don’t _look_ that ancient.”

Aleta’s left eye twitched _’Ancient. This kid....’_ and she forced out a smile “how old do I look?”

“About as old as my mom. Dad said she's about 40 I think?” 

_’Mother fuc-’_ her eye twitched again. The innocent brutal honesty of children cut deep, and for the first time in 100 years, since Stakar’s romantic gift giving attempt, Aleta’s ego had taken a massive blow. 

_”I, ah, got ya somthin..” Stakar gave a small smile and turned away. He thrust his hand into his pocket._

_They sat together under the stars, the remains of their MRE’s laid out between them. Aleta blushed. What had he gotten her, she wondered? Images of knives, diamonds, and trophy’s from battle’s fought had come to mind._

_Stakar turned back toward her and motioned for her to hold out her hands. He placed a small, gruesome, woof charm in them._

_He smiled, and said with love in his voice and zero trace of malicious intent “Innit cute? it reminded me of you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aakon's are a yellow humanoid species that has zero hair on their bodies. They often use wigs. They can be seen in the first GOTG movie as a member of the Nova Corps and there are numerous ones in the background :D. The Aakon wont be acting like such a little shit head anymore that's for sure.
> 
> Captain Milky Way is a cartoon character created by the Nova Corps as a fun and wholesome way of teaching Xandarian children basic law (like: no littering, no jaywalking, stealing is bad, etc) and to foster early interest and respect in the Nova Corps. Kraglin's daddy was Nova Corps and thus made sure to introduce Captain Milky Way to Kraglin as early as possible. 
> 
> Loffe is...you'll find out more about him in the one shot collection that'll be up this year after FSTR ends.


	39. Of Yondu, Mainframe, Kraglin and USB sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a new job! things are great but very busy, thus this short chap. I hope y'all enjoy it :D 
> 
> Kraglin goes on his very first ever mission, but it isn't quite what he expected.

_Osprey_ was a large M-ship. It’s body was black, and accented with large amounts of red. It’s wings were slightly bent and fanned out, giving it the illusion of a bird of prey. 

Each M-ship was aesthetically different, despite the overall silhouette and base colour being roughly the same. Kraglin found Martinex’s ship _Hummingbird_ to be especially interesting, as it was overall the most colourful; the iridescent feather like decal on the lower half of the wings and tail giving it the same magnificent sparkle as it’s owner.

“Pretty cool isn’t it?” Mainframe said from her place in Kraglin’s arms, as they climbed into Yondu’s ship. Kraglin ‘oooh’d’ and ‘awwe’d’ with each step – taking in each M-ship suspended by wires with greedy eyes.

The inside of _Osprey_ was roomy, but not obnoxiously so. Like most M-ships, it came equipped with three seats and a holo table, a few shelves and standard issue first aid kit stored under the captains chair. What set Yondu’s apart from the others, however, was the collection of knickknacks that adorned each side of the captains chair.

Kraglin picked up the dog knickknack and turned it over in his free hand. Yondu took it from him, and shook it back and forth, causing it’s head to bobble “Innit cute? Found this lil’ bugger on Plomia.” 

Kraglin flicked it’s head and nodded in agreement “it’s really cute, sir.”

Two quick knock’s on the cockpits clear windows made the trio turn their head toward the source of the noise. Immediately after, Jivvin’s face popped into view – startling them. She climbed up the window, her setules making a slight peeling sound as she did so, and crouched sideways over where Kraglin stood.

Her long limbs reminded Kraglin of a praying mantis, and he giggled quietly to himself.

She tapped on the glass once more and said, loud enough to be heard through the polycarbonate “Yes? Hello? Kraglin is it? I just wanted to see you off on your first official mission. Congratulations. I also wanted to let you know, that I work very hard on painting these M-ships and it would make me very upset if you tried to purposely screw my work up again. Please don’t do that.”

“Sorry” Kraglin said, struggling to make his voice as loud as it needed to be “it wont happen again ma’am.” 

Yondu laughed “Can’t promise tha impossible, boy. Yer gonna wreck an M-ship, s’ only ah matter a time for ya do.” He placed the bobblehead back with the other nicknacks and sat down in the captains seat. Kraglin took the left seat and placed Mainframe on his lap.

Jivvin huffed and jumped from Yondu’s ship onto Charlie-27’s with a quick leap, but not before giving Yondu the finger with all four of her hands. 

\---

Kraglin kicked his feet back and forth in the chair and looked out the window. They were approaching a honeycomb like filter – something Kraglin recognized as a jump. He had learned about jumps in school and had always wanted to experience going though one, but never thought he’d get to experience it so soon.

Going through it took only a moment but to Kraglin, it felt like an eternity. The sensation of being squeezed through what felt like a tube of toothpaste was rather nauseating, and Kraglin took an immediate dislike to jumps as a whole. Knowing he’d have to go back through the jump on the way back made Kraglin dry heave. 

“Though I can’t experience human things like nausea and the like, I know of a quick trick to help get that gross feeling to go away” Mainframe cheerfully said. 

Kraglin nodded.

“Try sitting up straight for a bit” Kraglin immediately complied, happy that it did, indeed, help.

“Feelin’ better?” Yondu continued to face forward, focused on the ship rather than Kraglin “good. Cus if ya puke all over mah ship, yer cleanin’ it up.” 

They fell into a brief period of silence. The hum of the engine and the little smattering of stardust scraping the windows, being the only noise that permeated the oppressive silence shared between them

“Sos, we’re headed planet side ta find somethin’. A lil USB stick bout’ the size of mah thumb” Yondu said suddenly. Kraglin nodded excitedly, overjoyed to be apart of something so awesome, and no doubt, badass “and findin’ that lil’ bugger’s gonna be a pain, sos we gotta ask round’ n’ shit till we find what we’re lookin’ fer. “

Yondu quickly glanced at Kraglin and pursed his lips. One look made it quite clear that the mission in Kraglin’s mind, and the one they were actually going on, were two vastly different things. In other words, Kraglin was setting himself up for a massive disappointment. Yondu had no doubt though, that Kraglin was listening attentively – no risk of unnecessary violence or the like from his end, at least. 

“Sos, all you gotta do, is keep yer peepers open. No violence, no drawin' unnecessary attention ta yerself, jus’ follow me n’ do as yer told. Think ya can do that?” 

Kraglin nodded ‘yes’ with a huge grin “yes sir!” 

Yondu smiled back. 

\---

Kraglin had never been on another planet before. He took in the sights, smells and sounds of Nurora and though it was a little overwhelming, Kraglin found himself wanting to experience everything he possibly could. As per usual for a city type planet, it was clean, had many _many_ buildings, and was absolutely packed. Kraglin looked around, making sure to stick close to Yondu least he become lost “umm...sir?”

“What is it Kraglin?” 

They walked, Kraglin following close behind “There's so many people...how are we supposed to find the USB stick?” 

“Ask around, of course!” Yondu replied with a grin. 

And ask around they did. Understandably, the nature of the mission left something to be desired in Kraglin’s opinion. No fighting, no action, no daring escapes....just talking and eavesdropping. Kraglin frowned. 

He followed Yondu all over town, stopping at stations and shops, and the odd bar or ten (of which he was denied entry and told to wait outside). Noticing his dour mood, Mainframe spoke up “Are you ok?”

Kraglin nodded as he followed close behind Yondu “didn’t think it would be this boring” he muttered.

“Though it’d be more...” he sighed “exciting.”

“Not everything is going to be fun, Kraglin” Mainframe said, as they followed Yondu down the road “Sometimes, to get to the exciting stuff, you have to do a lot of boring stuff.”

“I guess...”

They walked for a moment longer. Kraglin started to daydream, focused intensely on his own thoughts and nothing else. Mainframe suddenly called out “Kraglin, look out!”, but before he could react, he slammed into Yondu’s back as the latter suddenly stopped, tripping over his feet and nearly falling on his ass.

He looked up to see what made Yondu stop, and spotted yet another bar, though unlike the others, it looked far more run down. 

Yondu nodded confidently and turned to address the pair, hardly bothered that Kraglin had bumped into him moments prior “Alright, y’all wait out here and don’t go nowhere. I’ll be out n’ a jiffy.” 

And with that, he was gone.

Kraglin stood outside the bar, looking awkward and bored as a boy with an android head in one hand could possibly be. 

“A ship doesn’t stay clean and whole all on it’s own” Mainframe suddenly said. Kraglin turned her around in his hands until she was facing him, and lifted her up so they were eye to eye. “It needs people to clean it. People to fix it. Without people to do the dirty, boring jobs, it would break.” Kraglin nodded.

Seeing that his mind was elsewhere - boredom having taken it’s hold - she tried again “Stakar and Aleta need us, Kraglin. I know it’s super boring right now, but it’ll get more exciting soon. You’ll see!” A large crash turned their attention away from each other and to the bar. Kraglin nearly dropped Mainframe in shock, and she gave a startled yelp as he let his arm fall to the side, jostling her in the process. 

A burly Kylorian went flying through the bar window, shattering it completely. He hit the ground with an ‘oomf’, spreading broken glass further in every direction. Standing in what was left of the window, Yondu let out an annoyed sigh and shrugged as he and Mainframe stole a quick glance at each other. 

Carefully, Yondu stepped out of what was left of the window. The Kylorian lay on his back, too winded and injured from his fall to lift himself up. “Imma do somethin’ kinda illegal, sos you best look away now, Kraglin” without so much as a peep of protest, Kraglin did as told. Yondu pinned the other man and quickly fished the USB stick out of his pocket, immediately exchanging units for it before getting up. 

He bolted, grabbing Kraglin’s free hand and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction and toward the ship. “You stole it!” Kraglin cried out, his breathing labored as he was unaccustomed to running so far and fast.

“Kind of...Ish?....we’s traded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Jivvin was just going to jump to Charlie's ship with a sigh, but the image of her giving a four fingered salute was just too fucking funny to pass up.


	40. Of secrets and harsh lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what's on the USB drive, and the jackass Arkon makes another appearance.

Quickly, yet quietly, they snuck through the ally, using dumpsters and overfilled trash cans as impromptu hiding spots. With a hurried wave, Yondu beckoned Kraglin and Mainframe over – choosing a large dumpster to crouch behind. Yondu took Mainframe from Kraglin’s hands and flipped her over, exposing the USB port on the back of her head near the bottom.

“What are you doing?” Kraglin asked.

“Copying the data to my files. There’s a chance that the USB stick might be lost or destroyed before we get back to the ship. So, just incase, we’re taking a precaution.” Mainframe said matter of factly. Kraglin nodded, and watched the scene unfold from his crouched position.

“You ready?” Yondu asked, USB at the ready. 

“You betcha!” she replied.

As soon as the USB was inserted, her eyes went blank for a split moment then glowed a brilliant green. Mainframe remained silent for a full minute – only speaking when it seemed she had regained control over her facilities. 

“Stakar is gonna flip shit when he see’s this.” Mainframe sounded astonished, her eyes flickered as she scanned the info at a lightning fast pace.

“Cover your ear’s, Kraglin.” Kraglin slapped his hands over his ears as instructed.

She explained that the USB held numerous pictures of one Asril Lane – 45th head of the White lion gang - engaged in extremely explicit BDSM practices, and numerous questionable fetishes. Every position, every toy imaginable, all snapped in nauseating 1080p detail. If these pictures were to leak, Lane’s reputation as a fearsome monster, and his position as head of the White Lion gang, would be effectively destroyed. 

Yondu looked thoughtful, then confused. “sos that’s why he tried ta stab the shit outta me instead ah negotiatin’, hunh...doesn’t explain why he’d take tha pictures in tha first place, though?”

”Most likely some kind of narcissistic voyeur. Get’s off on himself getting himself off.” Mainframe’s voice sounded strained – pained almost. If she could cringe, she probably would be doing so.

“People do that?” Yondu sounded genuinely interested. 

“Yeah, sometimes.” She replied. 

“An’t that interestin’. Stupid as shit, but interestin’.”

Foot traffic begun to increase, as more and more civilians finished their work. Yondu paused in his talking to focus on the increasing noise and then motioned for Kraglin to uncover his ears. 

“We should get back to tha ship. Stayin’ put for much longer’s gonna increase our chances of gettin’ caught.” Kraglin took hold of Mainframe and together they moved quickly, yet so not quick as to attract unwanted attention to themselves, weaving in and out of the ever growing number of people scattered around the city.

“Think he’s still mad?” Yondu asked, as he started up the ship. 

Kraglin took his seat and placed Mainframe on his lap. She rolled her eyes “You threw him through a window, Yondu, and stole his shit. I’d say he’s still gonna be pretty mad. Well...that’s if he’s gonna be alive long enough to stay pissed off – assuming that Lane doesn’t kill him outright, I mean.” 

“Kill him?!" Kraglin’s grip on Mainframe tightened, and for the first time that day, Kraglin was eternally grateful to have been excluded from the conversation that occurred planetside.

“Gave him 50 units though...” Yondu pouted.

\---

The _Osprey_ pulled into the hanger of the _Starhawk_. The crew allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relief as the USB was safe and sound on the mothership. As they made their way down the ramp, and off of _Osprey_ Yondu paused in his walking for a moment, as if distracted by something, before continuing on. It wasn’t until they were out of the Hanger and in the hall, that Yondu paused in his walking once more and said “Ya’ll go on ahead.” 

Kraglin seemed a little apprehensive at first, but relented as Yondu waved off his concern “never you worry, Kraglin. Jus’ gotta take care of somthin’ first.” Kraglin nodded and briskly walked away. He turned a corner and then stopped when he was sure he was out of Yondu’s field of vision.

“You’re worried” Mainframe said softly. Kraglin nodded. He bit his lip and looked at the floor nervously, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the engines hum “I think we should tell someone.” 

_“If you see someone doing bad things, or think someone is in danger” Captain Milky Way pointed to the screen, commanding attention “then tell an adult. Remember cadets, only you can help keep Xandar’s streets safe.”_

“I think so too” Mainframe agreed. 

\--

“Well look who it is, boys” the Arkon shifted from foot to foot, riled up and clearly itching for a fight “Yondu – fucking kree fodder – Udonta.” 

Yondu bristled at the insult, his fists clenched, then relaxed, as he remembered his promise. The Arkon stepped forward, his lacky’s backing him up with every step. From a glance it was clear that they wern’t armed. But they were pissed, and Yondu knew better than anyone how powerful anger could be. 

Yondu scoffed “fuck off, or I’ll make ya. An’t gonna warn ya twice.”

“You an’t gonna do shit, Udonta. Everyone heard your little ‘talk’ with Captain Aleta, and how you promised you wouldn’t touch us. Once a slave, always a slave am I right?” he mocked. 

Yondu clenched his teeth; The urge to whistle them through was nearly overwhelming.

“You an’t gonna do shit” he repeated, then roared as he stepped forward and pushed Yondu back roughly. “How fucking dare you embarrass me like that you fucking nothing!” 

Despite the years that had passed after being freed, the Kree were still angry over the events and loss of one of their more valuable slaves. A bounty for Yondu’s head, courtesy of the 12 Kree provinces, had been posted on every job board across the galaxy years ago, and still remained there today.

Information about Yondu for those that wanted it, readily available and only a few clicks away. 

“I am orderin’ you ta stop!”

He laughed “order me?” and turned to his friends “ya hear that? he’s ordering me.” all three cackled like it was the funniest joke in the galaxy. Then, suddenly and without warning, he tackled Yondu to the ground.

They hit the steel grating with a bang. Yondu let out a woosh of air as the air left his lungs from being straddled by the other man “I am not” he punched Yondu in the face while his friends stood behind him laughing “going to be ordered around” another punch “by a fucking slave.” with a wet crack, Yondu’s nose broke. Yondu grunted in pain. 

He reeled his fist once more, and swung at Yondu’s bloody face. Just as his fist was about to connect, a glowing goldenrod coloured chain snapped around his wrist and roughly yanked his arm back. He fell to the floor with a loud bang. Krugarr swished his fingers and the chain ghosted through the steel grating, pinning the Arkon to the floor.

Two more chains in quick succession wrapped around each of his lackey's, sending them to the floor and unable to move. 

“That is quite enough of that, Mr.Holland” Charlie-27’s booming voice rang out. Walking side by side, Krugarr and Charlie quickly made their way over to where Yondu lay. Behind them stood Kraglin and Mainframe. Krugarr moved his fingers in an upward arc. The chains yanked the men upward until they were floating, each man kicked frantically as if the simple act of doing so would free them from Krugarr’s magical bonds. 

Charlie-27 knelt by Yondu, extending a large hand to help him sit up. Yondu’s face was covered in blood, his nose broken and one eye bruised, lip split and a tooth knocked loose. He grinned at Charlie and then spit the offending tooth onto the floor. Charlie smiled back and used his sleeve to wipe some of the blood away, then helped Yondu stand, concerned when the younger man wobbled unsteadily on his feet for a moment before grounding himself. 

Holland’s eyes went wide with shock as everything had clicked into place. For a man who had just been beaten, Yondu was acting quite unperturbed and coupled with his absolute refusal to fight back, had lead him to believe that he’d been set up. 

“You mother fucker! You planned this didn’t you?!” he roared, kicking furiously.

“....dunno what the hell yer talkin bout” Yondu replied honestly. 

“No planning, only the fruits of bad choices” Charlie-27 hoisted Yondu up into his arms.

“However, if you are keen to point blame at someone, then it is these two who you must thank for our appearance” Charlie moved to the side and gestured at Kraglin and Mainframe, who currently stood by Yondu’s side in an act of support. Holland let out a frustrated yell, finally relenting as he had exhausted himself with his little tantrum. As he lay there, breathing heavily through clenched teeth, he muttered to himself unintelligibly.

Together they traveled up to the main floor to meet with Stakar. The man in question was sitting at the large holo table, mapping out routes and plans with Aleta via the holographic star chart. On his right, laying discarded on the table, sat the USB stick.

Charlie’s loud steps announced their arrival, and Aleta turned to welcome them back with a smile. Her smile faltered when she caught a glimpse of Yondu busted face, and Holland and his lackeys suspended in the air via magic. She kicked Stakar’s shin under the table, breaking him of his intense concentration. He looked at her, and then followed her gaze, his expression darkened in quiet rage once he saw Yondu.

Aleta said “That’s him. Holland and his friends – the problem guy I was tellin’ you about.” 

“That so...” Stakar stood, and walked over to the suspended men. He looked Holland right in the eye “Gather everyone, except for the one’s flyin’ the ship, in the northern docking station on the forth floor. I got an example to set and I an’t keen on repeating myself again.” 

Charlie, Mainframe, and Krugarr cried out ‘yes sir!’ and then broke apart to gather everyone on board. 

Holland paled. As he was pulled away, he cried out hysterically “Don’t fuckin’ space me! Captain _please_ " his voice grew more and more faint the further away he moved, until his voice cut out completely. 

\--

“Captain’s gonna say something!” Martinex announced to the crew, drawing everyones attention to the man in question.

“Listen up, cus I’m only gonna say this once. You don’t listen then tough shit. No more second chances!” Stakar loudly announced. On his left stood Charle-27, Yondu, Kraglin, Mainframe, Aleta and Krugarr.

Kraglin hid behind Charlie’s leg, peeking out only just enough to be able to see, but not so much as to feel exposed and unsafe.

The room erupted into cries of “yes sir!” 

“Yondu isn’t the only slave turned Ravager in my clan, nor is he the only one within the other 96. ” Stakar said matter of factly. 

Holland and his lackeys sat huddled together, backed up against the wall near the airlock.

“A great deal of Ravagers are uneducated, come from abusive backgrounds, or are former slaves. Attacking a fellow crew member for things they have no control over, will be dealt with extreme prejudice – as was explained the moment you set foot on my ship and swore an oath to my clan and the Ravager code.” any second thoughts that Stakar had of spacing Holland and his lackey's was destroyed the moment he saw the look of utter contempt upon their faces. 

“All ya had ta do was listen and behave, not that hard.” 

All three were thrown into the airlock. As the doors closed, Krugarr released the magic bonds, allowing them full use of their arms once more. They pounded on the window, desperate to get out despite knowing how futile their efforts were. 

“Exhale” Stakar said. They looked at him in confusion “Exhale, and you’ll last two minutes if you’re lucky.” 

That was the last thing they heard before the airlock was opened and they were sucked out into the depths of space. It was agony, despite exhaling, each felt as if their lungs would burst. Frostbite rapidly set in, destroying their extremities, and their skin froze just as quick turning them into frozen statues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 units is chump change. According to Ravager Gef in GOTG 2, 25 units isn't even enough for a pair of boots. So, I suspect 50 units isn't much either. RIP dude who went through the window. 
> 
> Trying to ambush an ex battle slave is about as smart as trying to take on a full grown woof bear handed. 
> 
> Yondu did not plan anything, but he's very pleased with himself for keeping his promise to Aleta. 
> 
> ....the discussion over the contents of the USB stick was some of the most awkward goddamn things I've ever had to talk about with others. I wanted to know if it was realistic...and yeah, apparently it is. 
> 
> Next chapter Stakar and the crew have a little talk about their future as Captains (yay!), mostly due to Stakar's realization regarding one ex slave and what said slave would need to become the best person he could be.


	41. Of Breaking up and Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleta and Stakar have an important decision to make and Aleta makes the group a very special offer.

Aleta and Stakar sat across from each other, separated by the holographic star chart. The light emanating from said chart being the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. 

“You spaced them” Aleta began, her tone neither accusatory or peaceful.

“Yeah.” he replied. 

Aleta stared at him for an uncomfortably long time “We could’ve marooned them. Or just done away with Holland instead of spacing all three.”

Stakar shook his head ‘no.’ In Stakar’s opinion, the repeated disobedience from Holland, and the violence that his friends had aided – towards his protege no less – men’t they were beyond help. Spacing them might’ve been extreme, but it’s what they deserved. 

Aleta sighed and leaned back, lips pressed together in a thin line and fingers drumming over the table tops surface, as she gave a shaky inhale “You always do this. You always make these big, cruel, decisions without consulting me. It’s like you don’t give a shit about what I think, or about my feelings!” 

“That’s not true, Leta.”

“The hell it isn’t.” Her voice rose to a near shout “You chose to space those three. Not me _you_.” With a sob, she placed her head in her hands and cried. Tears dripped onto the tables surface. 

Though he wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms, Stakar knew it wouldn’t help. Right now, he highly doubted Aleta wanted him anywhere near her person. 

“You knew I was like this when we were dating.” he said quietly, too ashamed to look her in the eye or even in her direction. 

She lifted her head and viciously bit out “That’s no excuse! I know things will never change, but I’ll be damned if I let you drag me; drag Yondu down with you.” 

“He idolizes us so much, hangs onto our every word even at the cost of his own personal safety. Which is why I think, for Yondu’s sake, for the sake of the group....” She inhaled and then exhaled to calm herself “we should split and go our own way.”

“Just because we can’t grow, doesn’t mean Yondu should be robbed of his chance to.” Stakar finished for her. 

Aleta nodded and said sadly “We don’t even know if he’s happy being with us, anyways. For all we know the smiles and the agreeing might just all be slave programming talking.”

The question: ‘is Yondu truly happy?’ had crossed their mind several times. On the surface it seemed that the answer was an un unequivocal ‘yes’, but deep down Aleta was beginning to doubt that, that was truly the case. After all, for twenty years Yondu had been raised with the mindset that his very existence was to serve and protect his master, yet to never expect the same to be directed toward him.

Did he truly enjoy doing as told? or was most of his enthusiasm caused by the persistent servant/master dynamic image that had been ingrained in him since childhood?

“Yeah” Stakar whispered.

For a long moment nether Stakar or Aleta spoke, content to simply exist and be around each other despite everything. Aleta watched as Stakar sighed and picked up his holo pad as if it weighed a ton, and the way his shoulders hunched.

And how he looked so small and vulnerable. 

“I’ll talk to them, ok?” Aleta said gently. Sensing his need for space, she stood up and started to leave. 

“I wanna talk to Mainframe n’ Yondu first” Stakar muttered. Aleta stopped halfway toward the door and turned back toward him “Then I’ll send em to you.”

Before leaving the room she said “Alright.” 

\----

“Ya called fer us?” Yondu ducked into the room, Mainframe held tightly in his hands.

The Star Chart stood bright in the unusually dark room. Yondu looked around before sitting down across from Stakar, noting the older mans tense posture and exhausted aura. 

“....Are you alright, Stakar?” Yondu asked as he took a seat, carefully trying to coax an answer out of him. Stakar blinked, as if to consider the question, but then quickly brushed it off and changed the subject. 

Stakar pointed to the USB stick “Just wanted to double check the contents. Ya found porn, right?”

Mainframe replied with a cheerful “yep!”

“Nothin’ else?” 

“Nothing else.” Mainframe and Yondu then asked at the same time “why?”

Stakar begun to dial. Before hitting the ‘call’ button, he pointed to the two and said in a tone that promised nothing good if the order was disobeyed “Y’all can go see Aleta now, or stay, I don’t care. Whatever ya choose, just keep quiet.”

Three rings, and then a rugged face came into view. The man’s face was heavily scarred, and his hair slicked back. He wore a crisp white suit and a black tie.

“Mr.Ogord” The man began, to only be immediately interrupted by Stakar. 

“I need to speak to Asril Lane.” 

“He is currently in a meeting right now and can’t be disturbed.” 

“I need to speak to your boss” Stakar repeated, a little firmer this time as he lifted up the USB stick. The man went pale and stood up suddenly, causing the chair to nearly fall over. 

“One moment” he croaked out, and speed walked to the board room. Through the holo pads audio, the crew could hear a door being opened, hushed voices, shouting, then silence. Loud footsteps got closer and closer, then a tanned hand shot out and picked up the pad. 

“Listen, you piece of shit” Lane bit out, voice shaking in fear despite his best efforts to crush it. “If you think I’m going to let you intimidate me like this, then you are sorely mistaken. You’ll get your units soon, Stakar.”

“You’ve been saying that for the last three solar cycles. I want my units, Lane, and I want them today.” Stakar sounded unimpressed. Off to the side, the others shared a nervous glance. Quietly, yet nervously, Yondu looked down at Mainframe, laughed and said “what the fuck?”

“You can’t do this to me, man. You can’t fuckin’ do this! I said I’m good for the units and I am, I just need a little more time” he clenched the pad in his hands in a vice like grip and his voice went higher and higher as he went further into hysterics. 

“Sorry. But i’m havin’ a hard time understanding you with that huge pity dick in your mouth.”

Yondu and Mainframe shared a worried look.

“Mind repeating what ya said?” the sweet tone had an underline of savagery. 

Lane gulped and turned to the man in the white suit who stood on his left. They exchanged words. Lane turned back to face Stakar and forced out a defeated “I said, I’ll wire you the units right away.” 

“That’s what I thought” Within moments Stakar’s holo pad gave a sharp ping! Indicating the units had been successfully deposited into his bank account. 

“Pull this shit again, and you’ll find those pictures leaked faster than you can say ‘what?’” before Asril could reply, the call was ended. Yondu and Mainframe watched as Stakar muttered angrily to himself. They choose to keep silent and observe, as to not accidentally aggravate him any further. 

“Like fuckin.Pulling.Teeth.” he angrily muttered. Each word spat out like poison.

“Are ya sure yer ok?” Yondu asked.

“Yeah. I’m _fine_ ” Stakar replied, slamming his finger into the holo pad with way more force than necessary. After the funds were divvied up between the three of them, he threw the pad down. It hit the table with a loud clatter and skidded halfway across the surface, going through the holo chart and making the image vibrate slightly. 

Stakar leaned forward and rested his elbow’s on his legs. With a sigh he buried his head in his hands.

Yondu couldn’t help but observe that the sudden and almost childish display of anger Stakar displayed was quite similar to how he himself had acted while on the planet Luna. The overwhelming feeling of powerlessness and frustration that seemingly had no end, and the need for someone to say ‘everything’s ok. You’re ok’. 

But knowing Stakar, a show of affection was perhaps not the best idea, nor the safest. Deciding it best that Stakar be alone, Yondu and Mainframe quietly left and went to join the group, vowing never to speak of what occurred in the room ever again.

\----

 

Yondu entered the room and saw Charlie-27, Krugarr, Martinex and Aleta sitting in a circle. Yondu walked towards Aleta and sat down in the empty chair beside her, settling Mainframe on his lap.

Everyone looked at Aleta, eager to hear what she had to say.

“Before I say anything, y’all have to promise not to get mad. I don’t want any bitching or tantrums, ya hear?” Everyone nodded.

Aleta took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then, like ripping off a band aid, blurted out “Stakar and I are gonna go our separate ways, and we both agreed that all of you should be given the choice to do so as well. Each of you will be given a seat at the table and your own clan if you so choose.”

“....You’re splitting? What the fuck happened?” Mainframe cried out.

“Damn it” Charlie-27 muttered. Beside him, Krugarr conjured a smiley face glyph and held out his hand, beckoning the larger man to hand over the units he’d won from their little bet. 

Martinex watched the units exchange hands and said “you’re both awful.”

Yondu bit his lip and hung his head “what’d ah do wrong?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” Aleta replied.

“Then why?”

She placed her hand on Yondu’s shoulder and smiled. The rest of the group followed suit, eager to help him understand just how incredible the situation was. 

“Your own clan, colors - “ Martinex grinned “a _mothership!_ ,be able to do what you want whenever you want. You’d be your own boss, Yondu. Look me in the eye and tell me that isn’t cool.”

It was pretty cool, Yondu had to admit. But it didn’t feel very awesome, as the price for it came at the cost of Aleta and Stakar’s happiness. 

“Stakar and I...we just need space” Aleta added “And Stakar and I think it’s time for all of us to go our own way n’ do our own thing.”

Yondu hunched in on himself and looked away. Shame and guilt rolled off of him in waves, and Aleta mentally cursed herself for not being more clear. 

_’Honestly, how else did you think he going to react?’_ She asked herself. With no stable concept of family and love, aside from what he experienced from them, it would make sense for things such as divorce to be completely foreign. 

“Look at me.” Aleta took Yondu’s chin in her hand and forced him to face her “It’s got nothing to do with what you, or anyone else did. Just me and Stakar, it’s on us. I promise.”

“M-ships and Mother ships arn’t cheap, and recruitment takes time. Getting supplies will be quicker, but rather expensive. Kraglin still needs training, and there’s final details to go over such as colors, uniforms, first mates.... So, don’t worry about it, Yondu. This isn’t gonna be a right away thing. You all have plenty of time to figure things out. ” 

A slave getting that much prestige, that much power, responsibility and control? Years ago the very idea would’ve been an impossibility and nothing more. Yet here he sat, the seemingly impossible offer right on the table and his to take. 

It made him feel absolutely giddy at the prospect. 

“Correction” Martinex suddenly said, cutting through Yondu’s distracted haze “You guys-” he said, pointing to them “have shit to figure out. I don’t. Cus I’m not fuckin’ leaving.”

He placed his hand on Aleta’s shoulder, the latter of whom didn’t look the least bit surprised “Without me, Stakar is screwed. I’m the zug fish eggs to his royal jelly. Besides, I’m not leader material, nor do I wish to be.”

 _’Lies’_ Krugarr signed.

“You are simply too lazy to bother with all the bureaucracy that comes with having a seat at the table, and all that comes with it.” Charlie-27 said matter-of-factly. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. 

“That too” Martinex shamelessly admitted “What can I say. I’m a soldier, not a captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they split up in canon, I had to do it here, but finding the right moment was extremely difficult. 
> 
> Next chapter we find out everyone's colors and ship names.


	42. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow the soon to be captains as they prepare, and then bid them all adieu.

**~ 1st Month ~**

Charlie-27, Krugarr, Mainframe, Martinex and Yondu all sat together in one of the many unused rooms on the ship. A holo table sat between them all, covered in all manner of virtual documents.

Yondu sat off to the right, sandwiched in between Martinex and Charlie-27. He sat with his shoulders hunched, and tried to keep up with the others, though it was proving to be quite difficult – more so than he expected.

It was beginning to dawn on Yondu, that he was quite in over his head. Being brought up in slavery, Yondu’s skill set was quite limited at first. He could fight, he could kill, he could fetch things and listen very, very well. Then he was liberated and learned to read and write, and how to properly interact with others with some degree of success. 

The issue was, however, when Yondu thought back on everything he had learned and failed to see how it could possibly correlate to leadership. 

_’I would very much like to impart the teachings of the Kamar-Taj upon my clan. A place for healing, perhaps.’_ Krugarr mused. 

“A complex network that I can merge with and literally become one with my ship” Mainframe gushed. Her eyes turned a soft pink and little hearts appeared in her eyes “oh my gosh, it’d be so cool!”

“And expensive” Martinex interjected “You better have to have some extra units saved up, cus there’s no damn way Stakar’s gonna pay for all that.”

It wasn’t as if Yondu wasn’t up to leading, or lacked the ability. But rather that the idea of leading was quite daunting. Slaves were never supposed to be in positions of power, yet here he was, preparing to become a captain. 

Yondu was broken from his thoughts by Martinex clapping a hand on his shoulder. The sudden touch startled him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What about you, Yondu” Martinex repeated “any idea’s for your clan?”

“Oh.. uh, not really sure. Ah like a lot of things n’ I an’t sure if jus’ doin’ it Stakar’s way is gonna be somethin’ ahm’ able ta do. Might jus’ have ta wing based on how ah feel n’ see what happens.” Yondu said lamely, not really looking at anyone as he spoke. He knew he wasn’t making sense, but he wasn’t sure how else to word it.

“You sound like an eclector” Charlie-27 supplied. 

“Eclector” Yondu repeated “wuts that mean?”

“It refers to a voter who chooses on the bases of a whim or caprice.”

“Eclector” Yondu repeated again. The word felt right on his tongue. 

As a slave was taught to not think, but do, they tended to develop a very find tuned gut reaction to things. Thinking with their gut and instinct, rather than their heads. In Yondu’s opinion, the word eclector was one that perfectly summed up the very essence of his person and the roots of where he came from.

Maybe that’s what he’d name his mothership, the _Eclector._

“I believe a clan will run best when consistency and proper communication is applied. People are more likely to follow you when you are consistent with what is expected of them, yes?” Charlie-27 said, as Yondu busied himself with his thoughts. 

Martinex nodded “pretty much. Just don’t turn into a pushover, or be too much of a dick, and you’ll be fine.”

The group continued to talk among themselves. Martinex busied himself by preparing the necessary documents and transcripts to present to the Ogords. Having a rough outline of how to command each individuals clan was an excellent place to start, and with each captan-to-be having a clear image in mind, definitely was a very positive start to a very long, and often very taxing, process.

Having a name for his mothership was excellent. But Yondu still didn’t have a clue on how to act like a leader. The only things he did know were from experience. Those being: 

1\. Fear is a horrible, but effective way of leading.

And 

2\. Proper communication is a must, as miscommunication can potentially lead to huge disasters.

Yondu leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling. His eyes followed the beams that crisscrossed overhead. As Stakar had demonstrated numerous times, and Martinex had outright said, being a pushover wasn’t good either. 

_’I’m fucked’_ Yondu thought glumly. An ex slave leading a small army? Yeah, that was a fantastic fucking idea.

But the absolute worst thing about this whole thing was being separated from Aleta and Stakar. If Yondu was honest with himself, he’d be more than happy to follow them to the ends of the earth; to serve by their side forever and ever. It was hard to imagine a life without Stakar and Aleta. His whole world revolved around them, so how was he supposed to go on without them?

And more importantly was the question: “what makes a good leader?”

**~2nd Month~**

Aleta had joined them this time. She sat with her arms crossed, slumped in her chair, eyes quickly sweeping through the room. As second in co owner of the ship they still inhabited, she immediately claimed first dibs on color choice.

“Dark Green” She said. Tera and Sita’s favorite color, and Aleta’s as well. Her daughters legacy would be carried on in her all female Ravager crew. 

“Mustard Yellow” Charlie-27 announced right after “It is vibrant like the sun and will represent vitality!” 

“Mustard.....yellow? good god, man. Nothing about that color screams ‘vibrant’ or ‘vitality’” said Aleta. 

Charlie puffed up his chest, sat up straighter as if to challenge her, and pounded the table “it is a magnificent color!”

The entire group shook their heads and said “no, it really isn’t.”

“But you know what color’s super nice? brown!” Mainframe nearly shouted.

Everyone looked mildly confused “brown? what’s that represent?” asked Martinex.

“Nothing. I just really, really like the color brown.” 

_’Black. Like the never ending vastness of space, it holds limitless possibility. Is also extremely slimming'_ he looked over at Charlie-27 _'and not mustard yellow’_ Krugarr signed. Aleta nearly doubled over in her seat from the force of her laughter. 

“Red” Yondu blurted out suddenly. “Mah clan colors, imma go with red. Cus it’s the color of mah fin, n’ the color of blood.”

“Which red?” Martinex replied.

“What’ya mean? Red’s red.” Yondu said rather slowly, as if speaking to a dull child.

“No...” 

Upon seeing Yondu’s confused look, Martinex quickly searched up ‘red’ on the search engine and passed the description box to Yondu “There’s like...400+ shades of red, Yondu. You’re gonna have to be a lot more specific.”

Yondu took the description box and scrolled down. Pages and pages of red, all with different names and very slight differences. Yondu furiously scrolled through the reds, his brows furrowed in equal parts confusion and disbelief. 

“Fuckin’ hell, this s’ ridiculous” he ground out.

“Look at him go” Martinex looked rather amused “poor bastards nearly overwhelmed. How cute.” 

“There. Crimson. Fuck you.” Yondu threw the pad at Martinex several minutes later, who laughed even harder as the pad bounced off of his crystal face with a pathetic ‘tink’ and hit the table. 

**~3rd Month~**

Yondu and Aleta walked side by side down the halls, walking with no destination in mind, but simply walking for the sake of doing so. Aleta was acting unusually chipper, especially compared to her semi permanent state of low key misery ever since she and Stakar broke up. 

“Kraglin’s doing really, really well” Aleta beamed as she said this, her tone laced with pride “can decapitate and slit throats like a pro.”

Yondu nodded glumly.

“Wow, don’t strain yourself with all that enthusiasm” she said, laying the sarcasm on extra thick. 

She dramatically sighed, and changed the subject “Also, you figure out a name for your mothership yet?” 

“ _Eclector_ ” Yondu said hurriedly, his distracted tone caused her to slow down her pace slightly to match his. 

She narrowed her eyes “you seem distracted. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, m’ fine, s’ just..” 

Yondu looked flustered “how do ah’ lead proper sos ah’ don’t fuck it up? Cus ah’ got no idea what the fuck I’m doin’” he began to walk back and forth, gesturing wildly with his hands.

“Don’t know who I’m supposed ta be like, of what ta do n’ say. Y’all got yer shit together n’ know what ya want, but ah’ don’t!” 

Aleta listened patiently “only thing ah’ know is ah can’t be like Stakar, or you. That an’t me.”

“And it shouldn’t be.” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing “I an’t gonna sit here and tell you that leading is some magical super fun time experience. Sometimes being the leader sucks cus’ you gotta make tough calls, calls that can make your crew hate you just a little bit more each and every time, even when your doing it for their own good.”

“It’s about finding a balance of kindness and cruelty, Yondu. Your aim shouldn’t be to be like Stakar, your crew deserves better than that. _You_ deserve better than that. Just be you, and I promise it’ll all work out.”

“Sos what yer sayin’ is, ah’ should be tha exact opposite of Stakar?” he said carefully.

Aleta seriously replied “pretty much.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, passing room after room. Wisely, Yondu mulled over what he wanted to say before saying it outright, not wanting to risk Aleta’s wrath and end up with a knife buried deep in his body. 

“Sos...yer still mad at Stakar?” Yondu carefully pried.

“Yeah, I am.” she sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and said exasperatedly “you don’t have to forgive people all the time, you know that, right?” 

_’No ah’ didn’t’_ he thought. 

As if reading his mind she replied “everyone’s got a line that shouldn’t be crossed. When someone crosses that line, then you are well within’ your right to cut em out and tell them to fuck off. Look, I know you want me and Stakar to be all buddy buddy again - “ she sounded incredibly bitter “but it’s never gonna happen. Understand?”

“Yeah, ah’ understand” he really didn’t. 

**~4th Month~**

Everyone else had finished designing their captains uniform, leaving Yondu in front of the bot to deliberate.

Standing in front of Beta-X29 ,Yondu paused with his finger hovering over the buttons. How did he want to be seen? What image did he want his uniform to convey? Did he want to be feared or liked? Cool or aggressive? 

He flipped through the options. A long sleeved top and pants. Boots, a knife holster and an arrow holster that doubled as suspenders. It all looked very official, but something more was needed...

And there it was. A sleeveless duster with three little removable darts in the upper right corner, the perfect mix between awesome and powerful. How cool it would look when enemies got run through by his arrow, duster swaying in the breeze like an action star from one of those holo movie’s. 

Yondu looked at himself in the mirror when the uniform was completed. Turning left, then right, then all the way around, it took all of his self control not to gush over how bad ass he looked 

He turned and looked at his friends. Each and everyone clad in their new colors and uniforms, standing tall and proud like all captains should.

**~5th Month~**

The group stood together one last time, their clan colors separating them physically, but emotionally and spiritually, they’d forever be connected. Charlie enveloped Yondu in a giant, bone crushing hug, and Yondu tried his very best to return it despite his arms not being nearly long enough to wrap around Charlie-27’s middle completely. 

Right next to each M-ship, stood their first mates. However, as Kraglin was too young to take the mantle of first mate just yet, Tullk had taken his place. 

One by one they said their goodbyes. Charlie-27 gently placed Yondu down and encouraged him to say his farewells while he still could. Immediately Yondu ran over to Stakar and Aleta and held them tight.

“Ahm’ gonna miss ya both.” Yondu said, his lip quivering. 

The absence of his friends and family was rather frightening. A new doctor, new cook, new uniform, new everything. Nothing was going to be the same ever again.

“Just because we’re splitting up, doesn’t mean we can’t see each other ever again” Aleta said kindly “Call me whenever you need help, and i’ll be there.” 

Yondu nodded into her shoulder. Stakar squeezed him gently “what she said.”

Leaving all of this, splitting up and being so far away from Stakar, it all felt so scary. Yondu tightened his grip on Aleta and Stakar, not wanting to ever let go.

Suddenly, they split from him, and forcefully turned him around. Together, they pushed him forward and toward his M-ship. He stumbled slightly and looked back and was surprised to see Aleta crying. 

She roughly wiped away the tears with her hands and insisted “I an’t cryin’ I just got some star dust in my eye.”

Yondu did too.

“I know it’s hard but ya gotta go” she ground out, her voice quivering ever so slightly “There’s a mothership full of people who’re waiting for ya. You arn’t gonna disappoint em are ya?”

He shook his head ‘no’.

“Good, man. Now get the fuck on yer M-ship and go. I an’t gonna say it twice. Same goes for all of you bastards too.” 

Yondu, Charlie-27, and Krugarr all gave a Ravagers salute in reply.

Aleta watched as each captain boarded their M-ships, first mates following close behind. The doors closed and each ship started up. From the cockpit they waved, and she waved back, giving a tearful goodbye. 

And then they were gone, leaving her and Stakar alone in the hanger. She sniffed, and wiped her tears and gave a sad smile “you’re a dick, Stakar. But i’d be lying if I said these last 140 years wern’t some of the best."

He smiled back "yeah.."

She took a few steps toward him, grabbed both sides of his face and leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. For a moment they embraced each other, kissing passionately, while Martinex stood in the corner awkwardly trying his best to ignore what was happening right in front of him. Aleta jumped a little as Stakar grabbed her ass cheek with his right hand. She decided to let him do as he pleased for a few seconds, as this was the last time he'd ever be touching her ass again.

"I gotta go" Aleta said as she stepped back, forcing the two of them apart.

The closer she got to her ship, the worse Stakar felt. Everything was breaking apart and it made him feel powerless and unwanted now that the crew had parted ways. It wasn't personal, he knew that, but it still didn't make it hurt any less. 

As her ship took off like the others before her, he sorrowfully waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus this marks the end of my fic. Thank you all for joining me on this fantastic ride. :D 
> 
> All the colors that the captains choose for their clans are the exact same colors they have in the movies (end credits scene)


End file.
